A Sample Of Mercy
by Hayden5
Summary: Mercy had a tragic childhood she loss all she ever had and she blames it all on Santana Lopez, she meets a green eyed stranger that saves her life not knowing that he's just as tarnished as her could they help change each other for the better?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**_I read something a long time ago that gave me an idea for this story _**

**_****warning-there will be mention of murder in this story and will speak on the subject of Sam's character dealing with molestation just to give the heads up****_**

**_***** disclaimer I own nothing what so ever******* I hope you guys enjoy! :-)_**

_Mercedes,Mercedes Mercedes!_

_"Yes"_

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm wonderful Ms..."_

_"Call me Holly"_

_"I'm wonderful Holly"_

_"No you're not Mercedes I'm a therapist I deal with children like you all the time"_

_"I'm not a child"_

_"You're 14 years old Mercedes you are a child,your mom was murdered 4 weeks ago,but you won't talk to anyone about it, you can't possibly be alright, you've been through a lot at only 14 your boyfriend"_

_"He wasn't my boyfriend"_

_"Well your friend Noah Puckerman was murdered right before your eyes, you were almost murdered and your mother was murdered, now you can't be alright Mercedes"_

_"Well I am"_

_"Mercedes like I told you before I've dealt with a lot of cases or heard of a lot of cases like you, they hold their feelings in and think they're alright or at least act like they're alright then they snap, they commit suicide, or they try to retaliate or they hurt or murder someone theirselves I don't want you to turn all like that"_

_"I would never"_

_"Talk to me Mercedes I'm all ears I get paid to listen, your auntie wouldn't have paid for you to see a therapist if she didn't think you needed it"_

_Mercedes could feel tears dripping down her face_

_"Mercedes why are you crying?"_

_"I'm angry"_

_"You're angry ok now we're getting somewhere, who are you angry at?"_

_"The monster who did this My Ex boyfriend and the monster who cause this Santana Lopez"_

_"So you're still blaming Santana Lopez"_

_"Yes I'm blaming her everyone is dead because of her, she was so jealous of me that she couldn't be a good friend she connived me now everyone I cared about is dead! I have no one!"_

_"Let's say she didn't connive you and this still was destined to happen now who would you blame?"_

_"No one is destined to get Murdered!"_

_"I know that Mercedes but let's say he still would've murdered your loved ones even if Santana didn't connive you, who would there be to blame? Other then the monster who did this your ex, you say he was obsessive, over protective, compulsive you saw all the signs,  
What made you stay?"_

_"I don't know"_

_"Was it the money?"_

_"Maybe so he was a sweetheart well I thought he were,I never thought that he was capable of murder"_

_"Are you angry at him as well?"_

_"Of course I am, him and Santana are both the reasons why my loved ones are dead"_

_"Now your aunt told me that you haven't dropped a tear for your mother,why is that?"_

_"I don't know, I try but I can't I cry for Noah every night but I haven't once cried over my mothers death maybe because I think if I start I won't stop and I would just become more angry"_

_"Have you thought about what you would do if you faced Santana Lopez again?"_

_"Honestly I forever hate Santana Lopez but I don't know if I would do anything"_

_"Hmmmmh"_

_Holly started jotting things down in her notepad, Mercedes wondered what, she was probably going to have_ her admitted...

**_Year 2013 27 year old Mercedes Jones_**

Come here you little Bitch I'm going to kill you! Give me those evidence!

Mercedes was running for dear life and this 7 foot body guard was on her, Mercedes knew karma would catch up with her from the lifestyle she lived she just never knew when or how, I guess this was her Karma she was about to be killed by this huge man, because of what she knew and she was also threatening to black mail him and his buddy

Mercedes lived a hard life she had to raise herself from the age of 17 to 27 for 10 years the way Mercedes made a living was seducing guys from all different calibers NFL players, NBA Players, drug dealers, Doctors, any one who had enough money to take care of her she only really slept with a few of them, but most of them she didn't have to, she would seduce,make them vulnerable enough to cash her out wine and dine her before she would even sleep with them then she would fled, she hopped from state to state sometimes using her real name and sometimes using her alias Mercy Ellis,she was literally rich from all the money she accumulated over the years, it never caught up to her until now,she was blackmailing this NFL player because the only friends she ever had since she became an adult which were twins were dead because of him, he was having a 3 sum with them and kept feeding them ecstasy after ecstasy pill well it didn't quite agree with their bodies and they both died, his body guard got rid of their bodies and the evidence, Mercedes was outside of his mansion getting some fresh air when it happened, she walked in as the body guard was pulling their wrapped up bodies out the house to load them up in the car, Mercedes went ballistic, she told them that the only way she wouldn't tell was if they paid her a million dollars and if they didn't pay her then she would not only blackmail them by outing that they were undercover gays but she would also send the media pictures of them messing around she told them that she secretly took pictures of them in a uncompromising position late one night when they thought she was asleep at the mansion, well they didn't take her to serious because only half of million was deposit into her Bank account and they were procrastinating with the rest she got impatient and tried to put her plan in motion, she also secretly had evidence that was looked over at the Mansion after the twins died... She fled the state and moved to LA to get away from them but they caught up with her as she was leaving a bar one night

Come here you little Bitch I'm going to kill you! Give me those evidence!

Mercedes was running for dear life her heel got caught in a crack and she fell forward hurting her ankle she knew she was about to die she closed her eyes and said a quick prayer, and also prayed that her 2 guardian angels and The Lord would save her

All of sudden she heard a loud crack and someone falling she felt someone towering over her, she opened her eyes to see a hand reaching down to help her up with a bat in his other hand, she looked into his eyes, even though it was dark she could see clearly, he had the greenest eyes, with a muscular body he was well dressed, but his shirt was covered in blood along with the bat

"Hey come on"

She reached her hand out and let him pull her up she looked back to see the body guard laid flat on his front with blood gushing out the back of his head, she didn't know if he was dead or not but she was happy this stranger helped her,with help from The Lord 2 guardian angels up in heaven Noah Puckerman and her mom

"Thank you so much for saving me"  
She hugged him tight

"Let's get you out of here ma'am"

"But my car"

"Forget your car we will come back and get it later"

"He helped her to his truck and helped her get in, he ran to the other side and jumped in, he cranked the car up then sped off burning rubber  
He looked to her

"What's your name ma'am"

"Mercy Ellis"

"I'm Sam Evans,What's a young pretty woman like you doing out here in the streets late at night being chased by a huge man?"

She didn't respond, she ignored him and just started staring out the window, she never thought she would be living this life and she blamed it all on her childhood best friend Santana Lopez people blamed herself but she felt that Santana was the reason why her mother was dead, Noah Puckerman was dead, her boyfriend went crazy and her life was in shambles and she wouldn't be so broken if only she would have been a good friend and not a jealous heartless bitch, at that time she didn't know that this green eyed stranger would help change her life and she would help change his, he didn't know her story and she didn't know his but they would soon find out, she wouldn't have never guessed that this stranger was broken too probably more broken then her he had a tragic childhood just like Mercedes and in the long run they both would help each other know their worth...

The reason why Mercedes is the way that she is, is because of the tragedy that happened in her life 13 years ago when she was only 14 years old  
...and Sam life didn't go down the same path as Mercedes did but he was still broken and even a psychiatrist couldn't help fix him but a girl that was too broken to fix her self name Mercedes jones came into his life and changed everything for the better

**_Year 2000 14 year old Mercedes Jones_**

Mercedes was spoiled and well dressed she lived in a nice neighborhood along with her best friend Santana Lopez  
Her father walked out on her and her mother when she was 8 years old leaving Mercedes mother to take care of their only child, she worked 2 jobs just so she could keep the condo and keep Mercedes in the latest brands Mercedes was introduced to a certain life by her neighbor not knowing that this life would change her...

She was walking down the street from school with her best friend Santana Lopez talking and laughing about school, Mercedes was a 9th grader in high school, she weren't no virgin but she was a good girl, she was dating a handsome boy name Destin who went by the nick name Dez who she met as a young girl, Destin was very handsome but to much of a good guy she wanted him to have more of a bad side but he was to scared the biggest risk he took was taking her virginity beginning of 9th grade and Mercedes was already getting tired of him she needed a bad boy to bring her bad girl side out, being a goody two shoes was getting played to her

"Hey beautiful Mercedes, hey Santana how are you doing ladies?"

Mercedes and Santana giggled and looked to see Puck standing on the balcony of his condo with his shirt off

Puck was sexy and every female in the neighborhood had a crush on him from the old women to the young women he had naturally tanned skin,a muscular body and a bad ass Mohawk he was the perfect bad boy in Mercedes eyes but she knew she didn't have a chance with him he was 21 years old 7 years older then her and he had a beautiful girlfriend named Quinn, she had blond hair with piercing blue eyes and nice style, she dressed very classy but wore the most expensive brands of clothes and handbags Puck took good care of her, you could tell that she was the mean popular girl in high school just from looking at her, every girl in the neighborhood was scared of her and wanted to be her so they didn't dare try to mess with Puck Quinn was vicious when it came to her man

Puck would stand on the balcony while Quinn was away and greet Mercedes and Santana like clockwork everyday On their way home from school focusing more so on Mercedes, she knew Santana was jealous because she would roll her eyes every time

One day Puck asked her to meet him back at his condo after she got freshened up as she was walking home Santana questioned her

"So are you seriously going to go? You already know what he want Cedes"

"Maybe he just wanna talk tana"

"Guys that look like him just don't want to talk Cedes, he can get and talk to any female he wants to and he has a girlfriend, what do he want with an inexperienced 14 year old, you're not even legal yet"

"Santana don't worry, Im not going to let anything happen"

"Whatever you say Cedes, bye call me later after you leave him"

"Ok Tana bye"

Mercedes knew Santana was not sincere she was jealous just like she always were anything Santana said to Mercedes was never sincere it was pure jealously because she wanted to be in Mercedes place in more ways then one she would low key tell Mercedes how she was the better looking one but why guys didn't fall for her like they fell for Cedes, Santana was a hot Spanish chick but guys never gravitated towards her because of her bad attitude,Mercedes was a out going, happy, easy going girl so everyone loved her

She hurried home freshened up and put on her sexiest bra and pantie set,she threw on a pair of fitted shorts a fitted Jordan Tshirt and a pair of Jordan gym shoes to match, she put her hair up into a bun and sprayed her favorite body mist on, she didn't have intentions of sleeping with Puck but she still wanted to look her best, she grabbed her house keys and headed out she walked two condos down to his place and he was on the balcony waiting on her, he told her to come on up and let her in

When she walked in she was surprised at how nicely decorated it was

"Have a sit Mercedes"

She sat down and nervously crossed her legs

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes water is fine"

Mercedes didn't know how to act around him, should she sit up straight? Should she sit back? Cross her legs? Uncross them? She didn't know, this guy was use to dealing with a gorgeous woman like Quinn, the wrong move from Mercedes or the wrong subject would make him question why he invited her over

"So Mercedes, I know you're young but what is your exact age?"

"Ummm 14"

"14? Wow that's pretty young I thought you were at least 17 you're shaped like you're older"

"I get that a lot"

"Hmmmm"

"Puck why did you call me over here?"

"I'm intrigued by you Mercedes it's something about you that makes me want to get to know you"

"O-oh ok"

"Don't be scared Mercedes I'm not going to hurt you if that's why you're thinking"

"I'm not"

"You are"

Mercedes was confused as to why Puck wanted to chill with a 14 year old, but didn't question him"

Mercedes opened up to him and they actually started having a good time, he cooked for her, they played video games,got into deep convos about growing up and everything time was going by and Mercedes wanted to get home before her mother, plus it was a school night

"I had fun Puck,but I need to get home"

"Awwww I don't want you to leave"

He started pouting

Mercedes laughed at him got up from the sofa and hugged him around his neck, he hugged her back, taking in her fruity scent he held her tight and started rubbing along her curves, Mercedes wanted to stop him but she couldn't, he stared at her in her eyes, then went in for a kiss, Mercedes mind was screaming no you can't do this, you have a handsome boyfriend that's your age, he has a beautiful girlfriend and he's 7 years your elder what is wrong with you?" But her body was screaming yea just give in, do it do it!"

I guess her body won the battle she leaned in into the kiss, he pushed her into the bed room with their lips still connected, he stop kissing her to lay her on the bed, he removed her shoes and tossed them to the floor,he climb over her opened her legs and rested in between them, he started kissing her once more biting and sucking her bottom lip, he swipe his tongue across her lip to gain entrance, Mercedes opened her mouth and their tongues connected, his kiss was gentle and perfect, he stopped and pulled his shirt over his head, Mercedes took her nails and started scratching down his abs, that seemed to turn him on even more, he lifted her shirt and started kissing down her body, stopping at the waist band of her shorts, he took her shorts and pulled it down her legs, he started kissing down her thighs, and opened her legs wider, he laid on his stomach, and started sucking her clit through the crotch of her panties, No one had ever went down on Mercedes, not even Dez, and she was loving the feeling just off him sucking over her panties, she knew it would feel wonderful if his mouth made actual contact with her bare skin, just thinking of it made her more aroused, he granted her wish when he pulled her panties aside and started pleasuring her with his mouth, not to much later Mercedes was shaking uncontrollably and flowing into his mouth, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then licked his lips

"Hmmmm sweet like Honey"

He climbed up her body and started kissing her, he lifted up just enough to unbuckle and pull his pants along with his boxers down

"Mercedes looked down, she could see that he kept himself neatly shaved and he was a satisfying size, he pulled her soaked panties all the way down her legs and tossed them to the side

"You're no virgin right"

"No"

"Well good"

He reached into the night stand and grabbed a condom, he sheath hisself then entered her

"Shit, you feel good"

He started thrusting slowly, before Mercedes knew it he was shaking on top of her having an orgasm then collapsed on top of her

Mercedes wasn't surprised that he Reached his peak before she could reached her orgasm she was use to it, Dez usually didn't last to long either Mercedes actually had never experienced an orgasm until Puck went down on her giving her, her first orgasm since she loss her virginity

He rolled off of her  
"Have Mercy, I'm sorry Mercedes I swear I'm not a 1 min man, I never ever reached my peak that quick, girl you got some good stuff down there wow"

"That's ok I believe you my boyfriend Dez, usually don't last to long eith... omg Dez! ( she gasped and covered her mouth)

Puck looked at her concerned  
"What?"

"Dez is my boyfriend I just cheated on my boyfriend, Omg I gotta go"

She jumped up and started throwing her clothes back on, she threw her shoes back on and ran out the bedroom heading towards the front door, Puck stopped her before she could make it to the door

"Hey wait!, I'm sorry Mercedes, I lost control it won't happen again I really did enjoy hanging with you here"

He opened the palm of Mercedes hand and smacked 800 dollars in it

Mercedes looked down confused  
"What's this?"

"I'm not paying you for sex, I just wanna give you this, you deserve it, remember this, what you got between your legs is a blessing, use it to your advantage, once someone get a sample of that they will for sure get hooked,have mercy girl, you know what that's what I'm going to call you for now on Mercy"

He winked at her and let her out  
Mercedes stood on his porch staring at the money for at least 20 mins before she walked away, she rushed home freshened up and hopped in the bed before her mother made it home, she made a promise that she would never do it again but she didn't keep that promise she broke up with Dez and for months she would meet with Puck while Quinn was away,have sex with him and he would pay her more and more money after each time and even started taking her out and splurging on her, she was starting to get addicted to the money, she would helped her mother out with bills take her mother shopping, to nice restaurants etc... Her mother would question her from time to time but she always managed to come up with some type of lie... She start noticing more life in her mothers eyes, her mother worked herself working 2 jobs to keep Mercedes in a nice neighborhood and the latest brands, she noticed the life leaving her mothers eyes taking care of home was really taking a toll on her it broke her heart to see her mother so exhausted,

she would work almost 24 hrs come home and fall in the bed sometimes to tired to eat or take her clothes off, Mercedes helping her took some toll off of her she was able to take off work sometimes and enjoy herself more and Mercedes loved it, watching how happy her mother was starting to become made her money addiction start

Being able to help her mother at only 14 years old gave her a little security she didn't look at it like she was prostituting herself to Puck or maybe she was just in Denial, she opened up and told Santana to a certain extent, Santana tried to lecture her about her disrespecting herself and feeling bad for Quinn, blah blah blah...but with Santana it was jealousy like always, her wishing she was in Mercedes position, she shut her mouth when she started benefiting from it too, Mercedes kind of got the big head until things changed

One day she was at Puck's, they were fooling around in the bed, Puck pulled her on top of him and told her he was going to teach her how to ride on top, she got the hang of it pretty quickly, Puck's eyes were closed and he was biting his lip he opened his eyes to look up at Cedes, but when he did he froze focusing on something behind her before Mercedes could turn to see what he was looking at, she felt her hair being pulled out of her scalp, she screamed in pain and looked up in blue vicious eyes of Quinn's,

"You little bitch! Get off my man you whore!"

Quinn was strong to be so small, she pulled Mercedes off Puck down to the floor and started pounding Mercedes face with her small fist Puck finally jumped up and pulled Quinn off Mercedes yelling for her to stop,Mercedes jumped up snatching her things up not bothering to even put her clothes on , she jumped up naked and ran as fast as she could out the condo, praying no one saw her

That night she cried herself to sleep she was so ashamed and felt so dirty, she scrubbed her skin until it was almost raw that night, her face was bruised badly from Quinn's punches and her scalp was sore from Quinn pulling her hair, she knew her face would be healed by the time she saw her mother because she worked so much, but having to make up a lie to her Ex boyfriend and schoolmates would be hard, it was so many rumors going around after she went to school the following day, her ex beat her up for breaking up with him...her mother abuse her, her pimp beats her...she was beat up by a gang of girls because she slept with their boyfriends... But no one knew the real reason but Santana, Quinn and Puck and Santana gave her the I told you so speech every chance she got

Weeks went by and Quinn and Puck seemed to have disappeared she didn't see Puck at his Condo anymore or Quinn's car, she was relieved because she really didn't have the energy to play hide and seek with them, but at the same time she was prepared, Santana might've been a low key hating trick, but when it came to fighting Santana didn't have no problem fighting whoever messed with Mercedes that was the only benefit of being friends with a angry person

Mercedes had been down since the incident she had shoe boxes full of money saved up from what Puck was giving her so she decided to catch a cab to the mall to go shopping, she brought bra and pantie sets, perfume, clothes and hand bags for her mother and the new pair of Jordan gym shoes that came out that weekend for her and Santana, with matching outfits, she was in one last store grabbing some more things for her, Santana and her mom, she went up to the counter to pay, before she could hand the cashier the money she heard a voice behind her

"I wonder how much all of that cost?"

She turned to see a tall linebacker looking dude with a thin mustache  
He smiled at her

"Hi my name is Shane, who might you be pretty lady"

"Mercy"

"I like that name it's different birth name?"

"Ummm yes"

He walked up to the counter pushed her hand away from the cashier and pulled out a black card and handed it to the cashier

"Miss I'm paying for her stuff"

The cashier eyed Mercedes looking to get her permission, Mercedes just stood there stunned, the cashier shrugged, then swiped the card handing it back to Shane

"W-why did you pay for my items?"

"I just wanted to do something nice for a pretty little lady I noticed across the way"

"Anyways Mercy how you can repay me is go out on a date with me"

Mercedes wasn't attracted to him by one bit,he was so not her type but he was sweet, so she decided to go out with him, he even offered to drive her home

after that day she started hanging out with him he was 18 4 years older then her but she actually grew to like him he was a sweetie pie,he never got mad or anything until Mercedes decided to be his girlfriend then he became possessive he didn't want Mercedes hanging out with Santana, he made sure he took her to and from school he would even show up at her house unannounced and introduced his self to Mercedes mother against her will, he would destroy her birth control pills and try to get her pregnant, he was a pure Psycho, she didn't think literally but he was just to obsessive but Mercedes stayed with him because the money was good and not only did he take care of her he took care of her girl too

He surprised her and Santana one day with Tickets to a B2K concert, then took them shopping for the concert, they were excited sitting outside passing time until it was time to leave for the concert

"Santana girl I'm so excited! Ahhh!"

Santana started laughing  
"Me too girl, your boyfriend is dope, seems like I'm his girl too, you better watch out Cedes, he barely knows your real name since your "Mercy" now thanks to Puck, I might take him from you"

Mercedes playfully pushed her  
"Whatever"

Santana laughed then her smiled faded

"What's wrong Tana?"

"Look behind,Mohawks coming your way"

"What Puck?"

"Yes"

She felt a Tap on her shoulder and turned to see Puck she haven't seen him and Quinn in months it was like they disappeared

"Hey Mercy, can I talk to you in private please?"

"And why should I talk to you?"

"I'm leaving, I just need to talk to you before I go"

She stood up and reluctantly started following Puck to his Condo, she looked back to see Santana shaking her head, Mercedes shrugged and Mouthed "I'm not going to sleep with him of that's what you're thinking"

She followed him into the condo and took a seat, he sat across from her and took her hands into his

"Mercy I'm so sorry"

"Puck..."

"Mercy let me finish just listen ok, I'm sorry about what Quinn did to you she had no right"

"But she's your girl Puck she had every right and I feel ashamed"

"She's not my girl Mercy"

"What?... But I thought...

"No she's not, I'm going to tell you about myself, I want you to know I'm not a bad person you need to know the real me"

"Ok I'm all ears Puck"

Puck took a deep breath then started

"Ok my name is Noah Puckerman incase you were wondering where Puck came from, my friends started calling me that in school and it just stuck with me, I'm 21 years old and is a father of 2...twin boys to be exact, I don't even live in Lima Ohio, I'm from here but I have a house in Georgia,I'm married to my high school sweetheart Lauren Zizes, who goes by Lauren Puckerman now,I dated Quinn sometime before her but Quinn was a lost girl she didn't know who or what she wanted at the time so I moved on to Lauren, everyone talked about me because Lauren was the type of girl that guys who looked like me didn't go for but she was beautiful to me and we fell in Love, after high school we moved pretty quickly, got married and got started on the baby making, that's why I'm a 21 year old dad, I didn't regret marrying her or having kids with her at all but I realized I haven't been enjoying my young adult years barely had a chance to enjoy my teens, I own a pool cleaning business and car lot that's why I have so much money but I was just getting bored with myself, so I decided to travel and clean pools just to get away sometimes, well one day I traveled back to Lima to clean someone's pool and came across Quinn, we started talking and catching up every time we Saw each other and became friends again, I liked the feeling of being away sometimes so I brought my Condo here without my wife knowing I got the condo in Quinn's name so my wife wouldn't find out, I lied to my wife and told her I would be gone from months at a time to clean pools and sale cars from state to state she believed me but really what I would be doing is living here months at a time to get away that's why you would see me disappear at times then pop back up,Quinn unintentionally became the other women and accepted it because she was enjoying the Perks of it I made sure I took care of home always my wife and kids never wanted for anything, but now I want to change my life back to how it was Quinn is out of the picture now and I'm going back home to Georgia for now on I'm going to be the husband and Dad I promised to be, so I'm apologizing to you before I leave, I opened you up to life style that I shouldn't have, you're money hungry now Mercy and I hate that I took your innocence away and opened you to that, I'm sorry, I really care about you as a friend and don't want you to go down the wrong path, I'm changing my life around I'm in church now and I'm ready to be a man Mercy

Mercedes was shocked at what she just found out  
"Wow Puck, I would have never guessed, I'm happy you're changing your life"

Mercedes and Puck talked for a couple of hrs he showed her pics of his wife and kids his home in Georgia his high school buddies etc... Mercedes was really happy for him

As they were sitting there talking they heard loud banging on the door then yelling Mercedes stood up

"That voice sound familiar, (she gasped) omg! Its Shane"

"Bitch! Open up this door, I know you're in there, how dare you cheat on me you little hoe! I knew you were a money hungry slut I should've listened to your girl Santana she told me about you! But I didn't believe her because I loved you I should've fucked her when she came on to me! I come to pick you and your girl up for the concert and she tells me you in here banging someone else!"

Puck stood up and pushed Mercedes behind him, her eyes went wide when Shane kicked the door open he went straight towards Puck and swung at him, Puck blocked his hit and hit him knocking Shane backwards Shane stumbled and caught his balance he gained the upper hand and started pounding Pucks face then threw him to the floor Puck laid there stiff Mercedes just knew he was knocked out cold,

Mercedes had quickly dialed 911 when they first started fighting and right now she was Praying they came through

Shane started coming towards her yelling he was going to kill her he grabbed her throat and started Squeezing lifting her off her feet Puck came to and jump straight up jumping on Shane's back, Shane tossed Mercedes to the side threw Puck off his back to the floor then the unimaginable happened, Shane Pulled out the biggest knife from under his jacket bent down and stabbed Puck in the stomach

He got up and started walking towards Mercedes with the knife,but heard police sirens getting closer and closer he paused then ran out the condo without looking back

After he was gone Mercedes scrambled to Puck, he was laying there dying Mercedes grabbed his hand

"Puck! Please don't die on me please, fight for you're wife, fight for your handsome boys, fight for everyone who loves you"

She could see Puck drifting farther away he whispered something then just like that he was gone

"Puck!"

Mercedes sat there still holding Puck's hand, she kept repeating sorry over and over again she tuned everything else out and just sat there holding and kissing Puck's hand

She heard foot steps and voices

"Young lady.. Young lady,young lady!"

That pulled her out of her and Puck's own little bubble, she looked up to see two police officer that didn't look a day over 21 one was Caucasian super tall and handsome the other one was Asian shorter but still tall and handsome

"Young lady, I'm officer Chang and this is my partner officer Hudson, can you brief us on what happened?"

All Mercedes did was point at Puck's lifeless body the officer looked down and did a double take, he took his hat off and started shaking his head

"No no no... Noooo he walked over to Puck and dropped to his knees,Puck not you Puck noooo, Finn come here"

The tall officer walked over, looked over officer Chang's shoulder and instantly started sobbing

"Noooo Mike tell me I'm not seeing things tell me this isn't him tell me he's already back in Georgia and this is his look alike man tell me Mike!"

"No it's him Man it's him"

Mercedes stood back watching them, it didn't take long to realize they knew him, the more she stared the more they looked familiar then it occurred to her, those were Puck's best friends from the pictures he showed her, they were like the 3 amigos puck told her.. They always stuck together, this made Mercedes even more devastated, she walked over to officer Chang and put a hand on his shoulder he looked up at her and stood up Mercedes fell into his arms and started crying uncontrollably she felt officer Hudson come behind her and wrapped his arms around them too, and they all cried together, Mercedes didn't know if it was because they all knew Puck or if it was their spirit but, she felt safe with them

They soon had to dry their eyes and put back on their officer roles, Mercedes could tell that it was hard for them

They told her that Shane got away and was still on the run, they had a officer take her to a precinct to file a police report and told her that she needed to get a restraining over ASAP

Mercedes was put into, Police custody, and had to move out of Lima, to Michigan with her newly divorced Auntie, Mercedes begged her mother to go, but her mother was too stubborn to leave her jobs behind and also their home

Mercedes hated cold boring Michigan with their weird accents and her Auntie Daughters they were "good Christian girls" supposedly but the things they did and talked about behind their mother's made Mercedes look more like the "Good Christian girl" then them and Mercedes found it funny how their mother was so oblivious to how her Daughter's really were

Mercedes and her mother became close to officers Chang and Hudson after the incident they would call her and her mother check up on them everyday and even started calling her their lil sis  
Mercedes would talk to her mother also everyday at the same time it didn't matter how tired her mother was she made sure she called her baby girl one particular day Mercedes was having a queasy feeling all day she didn't know why but she couldn't shake the feeling Mercedes was excited to talk to her mother and stayed by the phone all day, but her mother never called she even called her mother but no answer she thought that maybe her mother got off of work and went home and felled straight into slumber from exhaustion, she texted her mother goodnight and went to sleep

About 4am she was woking up by loud banging on the door she heard voices and got up to see what was going on, she heard two male voices that sound oddly familiar

She walked down the stairs looked over her auntie and cousins shoulder standing at the door there stood Finn and Mike officers Chang and Hudson their faces were flushed and they looked exhausted, Mercedes asked "what's going on?" Startling everyone standing at the door her auntie turned to her eyes red and faced covered with tears she looked at Mercedes with anger in her eyes and stormed away

Mercedes pushed passed her cousins and stood in front of officer Chang and Hudson

"What's going on?"

Mike spoke first  
"Lil sis I'm so sorry"

"Sorry about what?"

Officer Hudson dropped his head and started sobbing  
"She's gone sis we had to come to Michigan to tell you ourselves he took her from us"

"What?! Finn what are you talking about?!"

"Mike grabbed Mercedes and hugged her  
"Shane... Shane came back and killed your mother Cedes she's gone! He's in custody we got him we're going to make sure he never sees the light of day again Mercedes we know that won't bring her back but we're going to do everything in our power to make sure he never gets out"

Mercedes was numb she couldn't move she didn't cry she stood there in Mikes embrace

"I wanna see her?"  
Was all she could say

Mike and Finn pulled some strings to keep Mercedes mother body out until they got there Mercedes grabbed some clothes and rushed out jumping in the Squad car with Mike and Finn, Finn drove like a bat out of hell to get to Ohio from Michigan which only took like 2 hours thanks to his crazy driving Mercedes never cried or said a word the whole way there

When they made she jumped out and walk towards the condo the news was out, the whole neighborhood was out but Mercedes couldn't hear anything she barely could make out anyone's face she was like a zombie she blocked out all of the whispering, the finger pointing, the blaming, the crying she blocked out everything she walked to her mothers body on the stretcher and pulled back the sheet, she stood there and stared at her mothers lifeless body,but she still didn't cry, she turned and walk towards the condo she didn't hear the officers telling her to stop she walked into a bloody mess blood was splattered everywhere, furniture was turned over,her mothers cell was laying on the floor Mercedes picked it up and saw that her mother was in the process of texting her when Shane must've snuck up on her, she could imagine her mother fighting for her life, she fell to her knees on the floor and just stared straight ahead without moving

She felt a hand on both shoulders and looked up to see Finn and Mike staring down at her,they pulled her up and both hugged her tight,Mercedes was numb all over she could barely move she let Finn and Mike pull her out the condo as she was walking away with Mike and Finn something made the hair stand up on the back of her neck she looked back to see why and that's when she saw her "best friend" Santana Lopez standing there with  
a group of bystanders with a smirk on her face it wasn't no remorse in her expression no empathy just a "that's what you get bitch look"

Mercedes hated her from that day on she blamed Santana for everything and no one could make her think different Santana was her worst enemy and the reason why her mother and puck was gone all because she let her jealousy get in the way and couldn't keep her fucking mouth shut

Mercedes stayed With her auntie until she graduated High school at 17 and she loss contact with Finn and Mike after she graduated her auntie and a lot of people blamed her for her mothers and Puck's death but it didn't matter how much she was blamed she still blamed that conniving trick Santana Lopez. She couldn't take being treated horribly by her Aunt so after graduating high school she ran away and never looked back and started a dangerous life style just to survive now she was 27 living in LA with her Karma catching up with her

But her green eyed knight saved her and she was grateful

Now she was sitting on the passenger side of his car while he questioned her about why she was being chased

"Mercy you still haven't answered my question why were you being chased?"

"It's nothing"

"Oh baby that didn't look like nothing

" he's an ex"

"Oh really, that big 7 foot dude is your ex?"

"Yes"

"Wow are you from here?"

"No I'm from ohio I live here my family is in Ohio"

Mercedes told lie after lie she had no mother no father and no family what so ever she didn't even associate with her aunt and cousins anymore she haven't heard from them since when She ran away and they never tried to find her, she could've been dead for all they cared

"Where are you taking me Sam?"

"To my home,my fiancé is on a business trip With her job she wont be back until next week"

"I can't go to your home why should I trust you, you could be in cahoots with the giant you just saved me  
From"

"First of all someone could be waiting for you at your home, second of all if I wanted you dead I could've been killed you, so do you wanna go to my home or not, or risk being chased or even killed?"

"Ok take me to your home for now"

"That's what I thought"

When they pulled up to his home Mercedes was hesitant to get out at first but when he walked to the passenger side opened up her door and grabbed her hand she felt at ease with this stranger Mercedes didn't know why but something told Mercedes that she could trust this handsome guy and Mercedes didn't Trust no one

He led her up the stairs to his beautiful home and unlocked the door letting them in,his home only had 2 stories but it was huge and had this homely feel

"Make yourself at home, I'm trying to figure you out I don't believe your story or know your story yet but I can trust you won't try to set me up or harm me or steal from me right?"

Mercedes couldn't even be offended she was a stranger to him and he was to her Mercedes lifestyle had actually allowed her to do all those things more then once, lie,cheat and steal but she couldn't dare harm this beautiful man who saved her life

"You can trust me to NOT do those things Sam I promise"

"Good, you can sleep in my master bedroom upstairs and shower in the master bathroom I'm going to call a cab to take me to pick your car up then come right back to shower, I will grab you some undergarments on the way back, aye what size bra and panties...never mind I know"

Mercedes watched him size her up he couldn't possibly know what size she wore maybe his fiancé was curvy like her

"Sam why are you helping me you don't even know me?"

"Well Mercy I needed help before and I had no one to help me, I know when someone needs help and right now you need all the help I can give you so accept it, I should be back and showered,before you even get out the shower I know how long women take in the bathroom there's clean towels already folded on the sink, a brand new tooth brush in the medicine cabinet and my fiancé's body wash (he grabbed her keys),your items will be laying on the bed for you, don't steal anything"

And with that he walked out the house Mercedes was shocked she thought wow where did he come from she never met anyone like him could he be her guardian angel then she laughed to herself for thinking ridiculous he couldn't be

Mercedes found her way upstairs to the master bedroom she could tell he lived with a women his bedroom smelled like one he didn't look like a fiancé type he actually looked like a playboy, pretty, nice body and nice style and she could tell he was doing good for hisself by the G wagon he drove and the big house he was living in he looked to be about her age 27/28 and he was already settled down? He didn't fit the type but she knew better to judge a book by its cover looks could be deceiving she knew first hand,she didn't look like a money hungry thief going by a alias and seducing guys out of their money, she looked like a sexy girl from around the way

Her ankle was sore from twisting it and falling she limped to the bathroom and turned the shower on hot letting the steam fill the bathroom up she stepped out of her heels and pulled her tight form fitting dress over her body she removed all of her accessories and walked to the  
Sink wetting a towel and removing all of her makeup, she then put her hair up into a messy bun and stepped into the shower she closed her eyes and let the steaming hot water run over her body she grabbed a bottle of Sam's fiancé body wash cucumber melon by dove that made her think about her and her "best friend" Santana that was her and Santana's favorite body wash when they were younger, she hated that b*tch Santana and wish she could blank her outta her mind forever Mercedes stayed in the shower for a while scrubbing and thinking until the water ran cold, she got a knock on the door as she was stepping out the shower

"Mercy it's Sam I'm back your car is parked in the backyard so no one would see it, I grabbed you some things their laying on the bed, I'm making us a snack ok? I will bring it up when I'm finish"

"Ok thanks Sam"

"No problem"

She wrapped the towel around her body and peeked out the door to see if he was anywhere around he wasn't, she walked out the room and on the bed laid a new bra and pantie set that was exactly her size and  
a cute little pajama set with a spaghetti strap pajama shirt with little Mickey Mouse faces splattered on the shirt and fitted pajama shorts with Mickey Mouse faces splattered on it as well Mercedes lotion up and quickly got dressed, Sam came walking in the room with his eyes closed holding two plates with sandwiches and chips on it and two bottles of waters clutched under his arm

"Are you dressed?"

"Yes Sam you can open your eyes"

Mercedes looked at him and a lump formed in her throat she swallowed hard,this man was beautiful he was wearing a smedium white V-neck T-shirt with all of his muscles on display, he had flannel pajama pants on with no socks even his feet was beautiful and his hair was still slightly damp from his shower he sat down on the bed and gestured for Mercedes to sit on the bed next to him handing her the plate of food he made for her

"What do you like to watch?"

"I don't watch tv much"

Mercedes wasn't lying about that she was so busy hustling just to survive and hopping state to state that she barely got a chance to sit and watch television this was the most she ever sat

"What? well ok I guess I can find something"

Mercedes watched as he turned the television on and landed on a movie with these weird looking blue people"

"Ahhh my favorite yes"

"What is this Sam"

"Avatar you never watched this before?"

"No, never even heard of it"

"Wow you poor child"

Mercedes started laughing and folded her legs up under her she started eating and watching the movie, Sam was all into it she could tell that this really was his favorite movie she moved a certain way and grimaced in pain she almost forgot her ankle was sore from falling and twisting it

Sam looked at her  
"What's wrong?"

"My ankle"

"Oh yea I forgot come here"  
He sat his plate down and tapped his thigh gesturing for Mercedes to stretch her leg across it

She stretched her leg across and watched as he started massaging her ankle

"I could see a little swelling, it's not twisted or anything you just tweaked it a little bit, I played well I play sports I tweaked my ankle plenty of times, remind me to make you an ice pack when we're done eating"

Mercedes just stared at him

He looked up and smiled  
"What?"

"You're like a really beautiful man your fiancé is lucky"

"Awww I'm alright, you're a beautiful women that's why I still don't understand what you were doing out there alone, Tell me about yourself Mercy that's the least you can do, I did let you" a stranger into my home, you could be trouble you know?"

"I sorry Sam it's just hard talking to people I lived a hard life"

"I thought your mother and father was in your life?"

Mercedes forgot that she had lied about having a family

"Well yea, but my life was hard growing up"

"Well mines was too Mercy,I'm still dealing with it too this day, I even see a therapist I've been seeing one since I was younger so I'm not the one to judge"

"I use to see a therapist too when I was younger, I'm not ready to open up to you just yet but just know I will if when continue to associate, but let be ask you this how will your fiancé feel if she finds out that you have another women in her home?"

"I honesty haven't thought about it she's barely here anyway, she's in medical School a resident she's on her way to being a nurse so if she's not doing her residency she's out of town on business she wouldn't even know ya know? plus it's something about you that made me want to help you, I almost feel like I know you kind of like from a pass life or something I don't know it's weird you also weirdly remind me of someone that was dear to me growing up her name was Melissa but anyways that's another story,I know bringing a stranger into my home was dangerous but I don't see danger when I look at you I see a lost individual, I get that lonely spirit from you that's why I don't believe that guy was your boyfriend I also don't believe that you associate with your family your parents are probably around but you're not in their life, I'm good at reading people"

Mercedes was quiet she couldn't even say anything because he read her good

"Better?"  
He massaged her ankle the whole time they were talking Mercedes noticed how every once in a while he would glance at her thighs or feet then quickly look away

"Yes thanks Sam"

"No problem Mercy"

They both went back to eating and watching tv when they were done Sam took their plates and went to find Mercedes a fresh sheet,fresh pillow cases and fresh comforter for the bed

As he was gone Mercedes decided to get up and look at pics she noticed from afar across the room she ran her hand across pics of Sam when she got to a pic of him and his fiancé Mercedes picked it up and zoomed in on it

"Well I be damned"

Sam came in the room with the linen startling Mercedes

"I got everything Mercy!"

Mercedes dropped the pic and looked at him

"Sam make Love to me"

She watched Sam give her a confuse look  
"What?"

"Make Love to me Sam, please I need it"  
She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Mercy I can't I have a fiancé"

"I know Sam I need this I just wanna feel loved I am lonely you're so right I just want you ok Make love to me and I promise I would leave you alone just make me feel good baby"

Something came over Sam he dropped everything and pushed Mercedes towards the bed  
He did just what she wanted he kissed her and made love to her like she was the Fiancé he made her have orgasm after orgasm, Mercedes first and last orgasm was with Puck usually no one lasted long enough to give her an orgasm but Sam, Sam was different he lasted long and gave her mind blowing after mind blowing orgasm, Sam was a beast in bed

After their Love making Sam went straight to sleep next to Mercedes, she went to sleep right behind him and woke up about 4am Sam was still knocked out laid on his Stomach like a dead person in only his boxers Mercedes crawled out the bed and started grabbing all of her things she couldn't stay,she had to get away from him Mercedes discovered something as she was looking at Sam's pics his fiancé was none other then Santana Lopez her damn enemy the person she hated with everything in her, how damn small is this world, how did Santana end up in LA engaged to this beautiful man,and on her way to being a nurse wow, when Mercedes saw the pic she knew what she had to do,she was going to fuck up Santana's life like she did hers probably not to that extant but she wanted to hurt Santana some type of way, Mercedes had a goldmine between her legs every guy that had the opportunity of sleeping with her would instantly get hooked, she was going to sleep with Sam put it on him or make him put it on her have his head gone and disappear on him, she knew that once he had a sample of her he would forget about that fiancé of his, Santana was going to be in for a rude awakening when she comes home and see that Sam doesn't want shit to do with her because his head is so gone over this damsel in distress name "Mercy Ellis" she probably treated him like shit anyway...take that Santana I'm about to fuck your relationship up!  
and go ghost on Sam..when he wakes up in the morning this "Mercy Ellis" will be gone

She dressed and grabbed her things she left a note and wrote **_Thanks a million my beautiful knight in smedium shirt armor for saving me I wish I can repay you but I can't I wish my heart was as pure as yours,thanks for making me feel oh so good last night this is goodbye sexy take care of_** **_yourself_**

And just like that she was gone she had to do what she does best, "fled" she couldn't be in the same state as Santana Lopez she was afraid that if she stayed she would do something like Murder her or have her Murdered

Mercedes checked into a hotel not to far, she was going to get a little rest then get everything in order,find a new state to fled to and get as many as her things out her condo she could hoping that the guys that was after her wouldn't find her condo she was planning on settling down in LA but here she was hopping to another state once again but what she didn't know was that she wouldn't be able to get over her green eyed knight and he would have to come save her once again

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter**_**, :-) :-) :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_This chapter will be from Sam's Pov it starts before Sam saved Mercedes from the 7 foot bodyguard, it start at Sam talking to his therapist then it leads up to him saving Mercedes,taking her to his home and waking up the next morning with no "Mercy" in site Sam's tragic story will be told by himself in a later chapter after he finds out Mercy Ellis AKA Mercedes Jones true identity_**

"Sam?"

"Yes"

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess"

"Have you still been having nightmares?"

"Yes"

"Are they reoccurring nightmares or does the nightmares changed"

"Idk"

"You don't know?, Sam talk to me how do can I help you if you won't open up?"

"I'm sorry Ms..."

"Tina Cohen Chang-Anderson"

"Well Ms Anderson I have this thing where I don't like talking to therapist younger than me"

"Were the same age Mr Evans"

"Well that's just as bad"

"Sam your therapist Mr Figgins is up in age he's really sick if or when he gets better he will be back but until then I'm your new therapist so talk to  
me?"

"My dreams won't stop it's been the same dream since I was younger I can barely get a good nights sleep"

"Have you tried talking to someone about it like maybe your fiancé?"

"I try to talk to her but she never listens she's the only one I ever told about my childhood other then therapists and all she do is shut me down,we don't communicate, she stress me out so much sometimes that my nightmares get worst"

"Well why are you with her Sam"

"I don't know maybe because I'm scared to find someone else she offend me and talk to me bad at times and I just take it, then once I replay everything in my head I get angry and wish I would've spoken up, we're not even intimate we haven't been in almost a year"

"You've dealt with mental and physical abuse,and neglect growing up, she's abusing you mentally and neglecting you, have you ever thought that maybe the reason you're staying is because abuse and neglect is what you grew up with? And you feel like that's all you know?

"Maybe"

"What does she say to you?"

"She calls me stupid, she talk about my full lips,she says I'm too pretty and calls me a fag"

"Sam you're a very handsome man, maybe she's one of the reasons why your nightmares aren't getting better, I'm just making an suggestion, go home and tell her how you really feel put everything out there, try to be intimate and see if that helps, if not then maybe you should reconsider marrying her, you need someone that's going to help you not make the situation worst"  
*********************************

Sam took her advice he went home after his session to talk and make love to his fiancé as he walked in she was in the living room sitting her luggage by the front door

"Baby you're getting ready to head out for your trip?"

"Yes Sam"

"Can we talk before you leave?"

"About what Sam?"

"About us?"

"What about us? were good Sam"

"No we're not Santana,we don't talk we're not intimate, and you call that alright?"

He stood up and walked behind her wrapping a arm around her and pulling her closer to him, he started kissing on her neck, then he snaked a hand up under her blouse and started rubbing her bra covered nipples he could feel them getting hard, he grabbed her chin directing her lips up towards his and started kissing her, she moaned out loud then it seems as if she came to a realization, her eyes popped open and she snatched out of Sam's embrace pushing Sam away from her

"Sam stop"

"See you can't even give me any,let alone talk to me!, I haven't had any in almost a year, what engaged sexually active couple don't have Sex only us!, I can go out here and get it else where but noooo, I'm here begging my "Fiancé" to give me some and talk to me, I pay for your schooling I pay all the bills, I keep you driving luxury cars,I spoil you without expecting anything in return and all I ask is for my future wife to show me some affection,and give me conversation from time to time!  
But you can't even do that!"

Santana pushed him back on the couch, she started unbuckling his pants with shaky hands, and snatched his boxers down pulling his member out, she took him into her mouth to moisten him then she started stroking him and talking to him  
"Is this what you want huh?! Well you got it! Now talk, talk away!"  
Her strokes got harder and rough

"Santana stop!"

"No Sam this what you wanted intimacy now fucking talk!  
She started squeezing him harder

"Santana just stop!  
He took his hand and pushed her back hard he scrambled away from her holding his member in pain  
He bent over and let out a sob Santana has never witnessed  
Him cry she had been with him  
Since college almost 10 years and he never dropped a tear not even  
When he told her about his childhood she crawled over to him and hugged him

"Baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean it,  
I'm so sorry"

Santana should've known better then that...that was the wrong thing to do to a person that had dealt with molestation as a child

Santana lifted his face up to look at her  
"Sam don't cry baby I'm sorry we're going to work on us ok, I promise"

She took him into her mouth again but Sam tried to push her away  
"Santana no"

"It's ok Sam"

She stood up and dropped her pants and panties, Sam was only semi ready she straddled his lap and lowered herself onto him

"Santana"

"Shhh Sam it's ok baby I can feel you growing inside me just relax"  
She started riding him slowly

"N-No Tana this is not right let's talk about this ok"

"We will sweetie just take it"

Sam laid his head back and took it he knew she wasn't going to stop so he let her have her way

He came to the conclusion that they were truly fucked up how in the world did they survive 9 and a half years he has been dealing with this abuse for majority of the relationship

"Fuuuuck"  
Sam could feel that he was getting ready to reach his peak

"Just let it go baby, let go inside me like you use too, let it go Sam"

Sam thrusted upward and let go  
He could feel that Santana was getting closer he felt her clench around him but she jumped off of him and started pleasure herself to an orgasm Sam didn't even try to figure out why... she use to do it all the time

He jumped up and ran into the bathroom to freshen up when he walked out Santana was gone along with her luggage he kicked over the living room table and plopped down on the couch he didn't know why he continued to stick with Santana it couldn't be the sex they didn't even have sex this was a first in almost a year it took her abusing him for him to get it,and that wasn't right not right at all, he don't know what made him cry he has never cried in none of his adult years but something broke in him when he watched his fiancé abuse him in that way

He needed to clear his mind, he called up his best pal Brandon

Brandon was best friends with Sam, he was the only one Sam kept up with from his childhood, Sam's childhood was tarnished so he never was able too keep friends he hopped from school to school he was surprised he graduated but him and Brandon made a way to keep in touch Sam's grandmother gained custody over him and moved him to LA from Tennessee,but he continued to keep up with Brandon after high school they decided to attend college together and Brandon was accepted into UCLA on a football scholarship as well as Sam he then moved outta of Tennessee to LA they got a apartment together and became roommates

Brandon was an African American guy Tall athletic built with smooth caramel colored skin thick jet black curly hair and green eyes like Sam's  
Him and Sam were hot commodities at UCLA every girl on campus wanted them and every guy envied them, they were given the tittle the "green eyed duo" or "caramel and vanilla" but Brandon was a male whore he probably slept with half of the girls in UCLA, Sam had his fair share of women his first few months there not nearly as much as Brandon until Santana came along  
Brandon hated Santana from the first time he met her he constantly told Sam how much he hated her and how she wasn't good for him but Sam wouldn't listen

Sam dialed Brandon's number and he answered on the second ring  
"What's happening my best bro!"

"What's happening!"

"Nothing much just left my main squeeze home"

Sam laughed  
"Bro when are you going to settle down you're almost 30 once you hit 30 all the games need to stop man!"

"I'm not settling down until I'm 60"

Sam laughed even harder  
"Then no one would want your old decrypted ass"

"You're fooling yourself someone would always want this, Pretty boy Sam!"

"Oh you're one to talk you're the pretty one, that's why women always sniffing behind you like dogs!"

"You're damn right, just call me pretty boy Floyd baby!"

"Man you're insane what's going on man you're ok?"

"I'm wonderful man, how about you, have you left that evil bitch Satan yet?"

"No, I haven't, she's in fact evil but I haven't left"

"Dude why?! I can't believe you stuck with her this long taking all that abuse, I mean like what's wrong with her? I can't figure it out"

"I don't know man we just had a disagreement, not to long ago and she left without even saying goodbye"

Sam was to ashamed to mention the abuse

"Sam, Sam,Sam, I hate how you keep dealing with this you really deserve better man you really do, why don't you meet me at the bar around the way from you about 9pm drinks and food on me"

"That's just what I need man one of the reasons I called you to clear my head see you at 9"

"Ok bud see you, Love you bro"

"Love you too bro bye"

Sam dragged around the house all day while time passed he got dressed and left out at exactly nine to meet Brandon when he pulled up in the parking lot he noticed Brandon leaning up against his Mercedes Benz surrounded by all types of women, Spanish,Asian,Caucasian,African American, Native American he was like a celebrity when he went out he was a known sports agent and made sure he mentioned that every chance he got

Sam parked next to him and stepped out he could practically see dollar signs flashing in their eyes,Brandon waved him over

"Hey ladies this is my brother from another mother Sam Evans, known LA photographer/artist you probably heard of him say hello Sam"

They all sung in unison  
"Hello Sam!"

Sam gave them his signature smile  
"Hello Ladies"

Brandon stepped out his huddle of women, and threw a arm over Sam's shoulder  
"Let's go in and have a good time bro"

"What about your Fan club"

"They would be alright"

Sam laughed and shook his head at him  
They went into the bar and instantly started ordering drinks and food Sam was enjoying himself and laughing his ass off at Brandon dancing and flirting with every chick that walked by Sam had plenty of women approach him but he kept turning them down only one women caught his eye but every time Sam spotted her he would just catch the back of her, from a distance she looked to be African American  
She had long wavy hair flowing down her back and a very curvy body with a red fitted dress on hugging all of her curves, she wore Black Christian Louboutins Pumps with a black clutch to match, but Sam couldn't get a glimpse of her face she walked back and forth most of the night, then Sam watched as she walked outside of the bar

Brandon noticed her leaving out and tapped Sam  
"Man did you see the goddess walking out of the bar with the red dress on?, she's nice I couldn't catch her face though she might be a butta head"

"Dude what the hell is a butta head with your drunk ass?"

"You don't know what a butta head is? Man everything look good but her head! That's a butta head!"

Sam had a fit of laughter  
"Dude something is seriously wrong with you drink some water and lets go before you're unable to drive home I'm not driving your ass home not tonight my friend"

Sam let Brandon drink down a couple cups of water and they left out the bar  
Brandon was still flirting on the way out he spotted a Spanish girl on the way to him and Sam's car and tried to approach her

"Aye, Ms how are you, you're looking lovely tonight, what's a fine lady like you...Woah no thank you! you have a nice night ma'am ugh hell no

When she turned to him and smiled she looked exactly like Santana just more curvy that made him change his mind quick

Sam pushed him towards his car  
"That's what you get take your drunk ass home"

"Bro she looked just like the spawn of Satan Santana and I tried to approach her? Ugh I think I'm gonna be sick (he bent over and started gagging)

Sam smacked him in the back of the head  
"Stop that fool,you're going to get enough of talking about my fiancé bring your ass on you asshole"

Sam helped him to his car  
"Drive safe, call me when you make it home, don't die tonight ok I don't wanna turn on the news and find out you flipped your car drunk ass I know your limit so I know your ok to drive home just to be on the safe side drive slow"

"I'm good man, I'm just tipsy I'm not too drunk to drive, go home and try to bang the bitch outta your fiancé"

"I told you she's outta town"

"Oh well, bang someone else,I'll call you dude"

"Ok jerk drive safe"

As Sam was getting in his truck he heard a loud scream he looked up to see a female running out the parking lot away from her car with a big guy chasing her he thought that it might've been a foolish argument between a couple so he shrugged and got into his ride starting it up, he pulled out the parking lot driving slow along the curb to make sure the young lady was ok he was about to speed off until he heard

Come here you little Bitch I'm going to kill you! Give me those evidence!

Sam stopped along the curb and watched what was going on he noticed that the women being chase was the hottie from the bar he watched her run like a track star in her heels to get away from this 7 foot dude he noticed her falling and the big guy get closer to her

"Awww shit"

He turned the ignition off jumped out and grabbed a bat out the back that he never took out from when he last played softball with Brandon

He could see the guy getting closer and closer as she sat their covering her face

Sam was an athlete he knew that he could catch up with them with no problem plus the big dude was 7 feet all muscle to big to run fast

Sam took off running towards them catching up to the big guy with no problem he took the bat swung it all the way back then wham clocked the guy in the back of the head with it,the big guy fell face first with blood gushing out the back of his head Sam could tell he wasn't dead but he was busted up pretty bad, Sam and Ms hottie would be long gone before he comes too

Sam walked up to her and reached his hand out to help her up she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him she was beautiful she wasn't nowhere near a butta head every damn thing looked good on her even her head

"Hey come on"

Thank you so much for saving me"  
She hugged him tight that kinda caught him off Guard

"Let's get you out of here ma'am"

"But my car"

"Forget your car we will come back and get it later"

"He helped her to his truck and helped her get in, he ran to the other side and jumped in, he cranked the car up then sped off burning rubber  
She was very timid

"What's your name ma'am"

"Mercy Ellis"

"I'm Sam Evans,What's a young pretty woman like you doing out here in the streets late at night being chased by a huge man?"

She ignored him for a while then when she finally spoke again she gave him a lame untrue reason

"Mercy you still haven't answered my question why were you being chased?"

"It's nothing"

"Oh baby that didn't look like nothing

" he's an ex"

"Oh really, that big 7 foot dude is your ex?"

"Yes"

"Wow are you from here?"

"No I'm from ohio I live here my family is in Ohio"

Sam didn't believe a word, who was this girl?

He decided to take her to his home she was reluctant at first but then she agreed

Where are you taking me Sam?"

"To my home,my fiancé is on a business trip With her job she wont be back until next week"

"I can't go to your home why should I trust you, you could be in cahoots with the giant you just saved me  
From"

"First of all someone could be waiting for you at your home, second of all if I wanted you dead I could've been killed you, so do you wanna go to my home or not, or risk being chased or even killed?"

"Ok take me to your home for now"

"That's what I thought"

Sam knew it was dangerous bringing a stranger into his home but he didn't see danger when he looked at her

He watched as she took in his home looking around

He decided to go back and get her 745 Benz he called a cab and stopped to get her some undergarments. He didn't have to ask for her size because he already knew he dealt with all different type of women all shapes, ethnicities, and sizes beginning of college before he met his fiancé he didn't discriminate,he remember one particular African American girl he messed around with from time to time who name he couldn't remember who had the same body shape as Mercedes sometimes she would leave her lingerie behind and he memorized her size

When he got back to the parking lot praying that no one saw the incident and the big guy was not dead...

The parking lot was empty but he noticed the big guy was gone and he saw bloody hand prints and foot prints, and a trail of blood along the side walk, that made him realize that the big guy wasn't dead

He quickly jumped in her car and sped off, he parked her car in the backyard then he got a call from Brandon on his way in

"Hello"

"I made it home jerk I told you I was good"

"Ok"

Brandon noticed how low Sam was talking he started talking just as low

"Why are you whispering?"

"You know the hottie from the bar?"

"Butta head?"

"Yea her, she's here at my home"

"What!?"

"Shhh be quiet"

"Ok fool who can hear me? she sure in the hell can't, but are you serious how did that happen?"

"After you pulled off I noticed her being chased by this big 7 foot Steve Austin looking dude I thought they were just a random couple arguing but then I heard him threatening to kill her so I grabbed a bat out my backseat and clocked him in the back of the head"

"Are you serious? You didn't kill him did you?"

"No I went back to get her car and he was gone I could tell from the trail,bloody hand and foot prints that he got up and walked away"

"Wow so what are you going to do now,? You should be careful man if she was being chased by someone threatening to kill her then she might be big trouble she's probably into some deep shit man are you sure she's not a prostitute?"

"Hell no, I don't get that vibe from her"

"Well maybe you're just blinded by her ass, you know your only dealing with breast and bones with Santana you're mesmerized by hottie with a body curves"

"Nah man, I'm going to let her stay until tomorrow hopefully everything should've died down by then"

"Are you going to tell Santana?.. You know what fuck Santana don't tell her a damn thing"

"Trust me I'm not"

"Ok good...Well Looka here so Sammy's a captain save a hoe now"

"Bye Brandon, you're just ignorant you idiot"

"Bro call me tomorrow.."

Click Sam hung up in his face he wasn't in the mood for Brandon's nonsense

When he got in he could hear the water still running upstairs,he tipped toed up the steps went into the room and laid her items across the bed he then went down to the first level to take a shower in the first level's bathroom, after he got out of the shower he went up the stairs to check on Mercy but she was still in the shower he laid her things across the bed then knocked on the door to let her know he was back and he will fix them a snack

He went to the first level bathroom and decided to Shower when he got dressed he made them a quick snack to eat by then Mercy was done showering

Are you dressed?"

"Yes Sam you can open your eyes"

When he opened his eyes he couldn't believe how beautiful she was the pajama set he got her fitted her like a glove her hair was wet and up in a messy bun and her face was clear of Makeup

She was such a mystery to him, she was kind of quiet but still talked enough, she sat next to him and took her plate of food

What do you like to watch?"

"I don't watch tv much"

"What? well ok I guess I can find something"

Sam came across Avatar

"Ahhh my favorite yes"

"What is this Sam"

"Avatar you never watched this before?"

"No, never even heard of it"

"Wow you poor child"

He watched as she folded her thick legs up under her and grimaced in pain as she moved a certain way

What's wrong?"

"My ankle"

"Oh yea I forgot come here"  
He sat his plate down and tapped his thigh gesturing for Mercedes to stretch her leg across it

She stretched her leg across and he started massaging

"I could see a little swelling, it's not twisted or anything you just tweaked it a little bit, I played well I play sports I tweaked my ankle plenty of times, remind me to make you an ice pack when we're done eating"

He could feel her staring

"What?"

"You're like a really beautiful man your fiancé is lucky"

"Awww I'm alright, you're a beautiful women that's why I still don't understand what you were doing out there alone, Tell me about yourself Mercy that's the least you can do, I did let you" a stranger into my home, you could be trouble you know?"

"I sorry Sam it's just hard talking to people I lived a hard life"

"I thought your mother and father was in your life?"

"Well yea, but my life was hard growing up"

The more she talked the more he didn't believe her he believed some things were true but most of it was false

When they were done talking and eating he went to get her some fresh linen when he came back up something weird happen she suddenly changed and asked him to make Love to her she practically begged him

Sam wasn't the type to step out on his fiancé but damn he couldn't control himself something changed in him and he attacked her mouth pushing her towards the bed

They were both ripping each other clothes off, he grabbed a condom and sheath himself, he entered her and his eyes almost rolled in the back of his head, she felt soooo good and was super wet  
He made love to her all night like she was his love and not Santana,the way she moaned and the sex faces she made had him gone after they were they done they freshened up and both went to sleep

The next morning Sam woke up feeling good, that was the best sex he ever had and the best nights sleep he ever had and he didn't once have a nightmare the same nightmare hunted him for years keeping him from sleeping through the night but something about Mercy kept his nightmares away

He turned over to see if she was still sleeping and _**Shit**_! She was gone

In her spot laid a note  
**_Thanks a million my beautiful knight in smedium shirt armor for saving me I wish I can repay you but I can't I wish my heart was as pure as yours,thanks for making me feel _****oh so good last night this is goodbye sexy take care of yourself"**

Sam couldn't believe she left like that he tried to blow it off and forget about her but he couldn't he needed to find her someway somehow

Later on that day as he was talking to his therapist they got on the subject of Mercy

"I met someone"

"That's great Sam"

"Her name is Mercy Ellis she's beautiful"

"How did you guys meet?"

It's a long story but I can't stop thinking about her,she disappeared on me"

"Have you tried to look her up?"

"Yes but I can't find her, you know I didn't have a nightmare when I was with her? I got the best sleep she was like my antidote for my nightmares, that never happens with Santana I always have nightmares when I'm with her"

"Hmm"

"She might be good for you then, what about Santana?"

"Santana and I are either going to try to work it out if not I'm leaving her,this Mercy girl made me feel different in a good way, I need to find this her...

"Well I wish you luck with your search Evan's"...

Sam search for her for days he even asked around for her but no one knew nor heard of a "Mercy Ellis"

He remember some information in glanced over in her car yea he was nosey, he remember seeing a address he didn't know if it was Mercy's address or not but he was going to try his luck and find her

He waited for Santana to leave and go out of town once again she was still being a cold hearted bitch towards him and he really didn't care at the moment, Santana said her goodbyes and left, Sam waited until night fall and left out to go find this Mercy, he drove across town and pulled down this block that was on the paperwork he looked over the farther he drove down the block the more nervous he got, he noticed this small house on the block that was oddly dark every other house was lit up but this one, he stopped in front of the house and parked his car, he could see lights through the window like someone had a flashlight, he didn't know why but something like a force made him step out the car and started walking towards the house the closer he got he noticed that the door was open and off the hinges like it had been kicked open

He could hear voices and someone saying  
"Where is this bi*ch, I know she got those evidences in here somewhere"

Sam heart dropped he remember the big guy yelling for evidences when he was chasing Mercy outside of the bar  
"Oh Lord Mercy"

Sam knew he was walking in to danger but he started walking  
up to the door getting ready to go in to see if Mercy was in there all of a sudden he felt someone coming from behind the side of the house and a hand grabbing him and yanking him away

It was Mercy shushing him  
"Shhh Sam what are you doing here?"

"I had to come find you Mercy why did you run out on me like that?"

They heard footsteps coming towards the front of the house  
Sam grabbed her and started pulling her away  
"Come on Mercy we gotta get out of here"

She snatched away from him  
"No Sam they're going to trash everything, I have to get some things out of there"

"No Mercy it's not safe"

"Aye!"

They heard someone yelling towards them out of the house Sam grabbed Mercedes put her in the truck jumped on the driver side, cranked it up and sped off

"Sam drive on the next block so I can pick my car up"

"What is your car doing on the next block?"

"I parked it over there, just incase they found me and looked they did"

"Mercy, what the hell is going on what kind of shit are you in?"

Sam I will tell you just take me to my car I will trail you to your home, then we can talk"

Mercedes wasn't ready to reveal herself to him but she was going to tell him to a certain extent as to why someone was after her


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Thanks for the reviews Favorites and follows Huns! :-) hope you guys enjoy this chapter_**

**_*****Disclaimer-I own nothing_*******

**_Mercedes_**

Mercedes left Sam's house as fast as she could, what type of Luck did she have that she ended up being Saved by Santana's fiancé her first thought was to drive and drive until she was out of LA but she couldn't do that,she would be leaving too much behind her expensive wardrobe, pics of her mother, pics of Puck's she took out of his home after he was killed she at least needed the pics everything else could be stolen for all she cared

She noticed a hotel and checked into a room, with eyes on her, she was dressed in what she wore to the bar and her hair was a mess, they probably thought that she was doing the walk of shame after having a one night stand, well maybe it was a one night stand but she sure in the hell wasn't doing a walk of shame, she was doing a "I need to get the hell on" walk

After she checked into her room she decided to take a shower after her shower she threw back on her pajama set Sam brought her minus her panties she could deal with wearing a dirty bra for a few hours but she wasn't about to put on unclean panties, no way

She crawled into bed and snuggled up under the covers she drifted off to sleep she started dreaming she was somewhere on a island of some sort she didn't know why she was _there or who she was with, she started running along the sand looking for help but she felt a pull and agonizing pain in her stomach,she stopped and clutched her stomach but jumped when she realized her stomach was huge, she started to panic "omg I'm pregnant? How" where am I at?" She started walking screaming for help but no one was around to help her, "what is happening to me where am I?! How am I pregnant?! How did I get here?! Help! Somebody help!" Suddenly the sand became like quick sand she started sinking and sinking help! My baby! No! She didn't know how or who she was pregnant by but she wanted to save her baby, she suddenly woke up in the dark panicking "Omg what was that about? She looked over at the night stand and saw the time was 9pm  
"Are you serious? No I couldn't have slept a whole day away I made it to this hotel about 6am showered and got in the bed at 9am I couldn't have slept 12 hours, crap it was so much I had to do" she went to step out the bed but felt movement in her stomach she grabbed her stomach  
"Omg,I'm dreaming I gotta be, this can't be happening to me right now Lord I'm losing my mind" she felt a heavy arm embrace her and a large hand starting to rub circles along her stomach, she screamed "Ahh!" Suddenly the lamp light was turned on on the side of the bed it was Sam in all his glory staring at her with concern in his green eyes,  
"Baby what's wrong did your water break! is the baby keeping you up?! Do you need to see a doctor?! She looked at him confused  
"Sam what is going on? Why am I here with you and pregnant?!  
Sam looked puzzled "baby we live here you're 9 months pregnant we're married, are you ok honey? Should I take you too the hospital? Are you having memory loss that's not normal I'm getting ready to call your doctor" he got up in only his boxers and grabbed his cell phone Mercedes took in their surroundings she wasn't in no hotel she was in a beautiful home, there was a big picture window in their room out the window she could clearly see that they were surrounded by water and sand like her dream, "were they on a island or in a beach house?" Sam was talking to the doctor  
"Doc I don't know what's going on she seems to have loss her memory"  
He called to her  
"Baby, you ok? Talk to me do you know where you're at? She was in the daze she couldn't respond  
Sam put the phone back to his ear  
"She's not responding doc I'm scared what's going on with my wife?"  
Mercedes got the agonizing pain in her stomach again but this times 4 times worst she grabbed her stomach and screamed  
Sam dropped the phone and ran towards her "Baby! Baby I think you're going into labor! He frantically started grabbing things throwing them in a bag that was on the side of the bed she was guessing that it was her bag that was prepared for when she goes into labor, he snatched the covers off of her "omg your water broke! Baby you have to help me ok,I'm going to get you dress, ok, then were going to try to walk so we can make it to the car I'm going to call the doctor back on the way there" she felt the pain again "Sam!"_

She woke up screaming she was back in the hotel and it was bright outside she looked at the time only one hour had went by, she felt a cramp in her stomach and almost went into panic mode again but when she grabbed her stomach it was back flat she grabbed her phone and looked at the date,"crap my period would be coming down in a few days" she got up out the bed and went into the bathroom turned the sink faucet on and threw cold water on her face, she turned the water off and looked in the mirror "ok what the hell was that about? I had two dreams in one"

"Pregnant and married to Sam?, was that dream trying to tell me something did it have meaning or was it just a stupid nightmare? It had to be, no way am I staying around long enough to even get pregnant nor marry Sam"

She was too scared to go back to sleep so she stayed locked up in her room web searching and looking up history of different cities and states she was thinking about moving to the south maybe Mississippi in a small home off a beautiful country road,or maybe a small city in Michigan, Michigan had little country towns theirselves, she looked up Olivet Michigan, Auburn Hills Michigan, Sawyer Michigan, even Downtown Detroit, Detroit had their fair share of bad reputation from the media but she actually visit Downtown Detroit when she was living with her Aunt and it was pretty cool with Penthouses, nice condos and apartments surrounded by water, with a mixed crowd and Detroit had some of the most beautiful surrounding suburbs which was referred to as Metro-Detroit  
No one would think to find her in low key Michigan let alone Detroit,people were to scared to visit the city anyway, she made up her mind that it would be either Downtown Detroit, up north Michigan or Coldwater Mississippi which ever one weighed out the best

She stayed in the hotel for almost a week only leaving out for toiletries,food and clothes she finally made up her mind to go to the south, she waited until night one day packed her things up and checked out of the hotel, she drove to her home so she could pack majority of her things in her car and get on  
The road to Mississippi, she parked her car on the next block and walked over to her home she saw the lights were out and the door was kicked open "damn they found me"

She ran to the side of the house before someone could see her and laid against the wall by a window listening to what was going on in her home, she heard the body guards' voice loud and clear

"Shit that fucker's not dead, Sam didn't kill him"

She could hear them rambling through her things, she was hoping that they didn't find her secret hiding spot hiding some cash or hoping they didn't destroy Puck's or her mom Pics that's so dear to her heart she had what they could think was evidence hidden they weren't the real evidence she wasn't that stupid she had the real evidence hidden in the floor of her BMW, she just prayed no one would steal her car before she could use the evidence against them

She noticed a G Wagon creeping up she thought that maybe it was her intruders calling for help but her heart dropped when she saw Sam step out walking towards the entrance,

"Shit how did he find me? Sam please don't go in there baby they will kill you, no"

When she realized that he was going to in fact go in there

She ran from the side of the house and grabbed him

Shhh Sam what are you doing here?"

"I had to come find you Mercy why did you run out on me like that?"

They heard footsteps he grabbed her  
"Come on Mercy we gotta get out of here"

Mercedes couldn't leave she needed to get her loves pics, forget everything else but Sam wasn't having it  
"No Sam they're going to trash everything, I have to get some things out of there"

"No Mercy it's not safe"

"Aye!"

They heard someone yelling She let Sam grab her and force her in his truck he jumped in and sped off

"Sam drive on the next block so I can pick my car up"

"What is your car doing on the next block?"

"I parked it over there, just incase they found me and looked they did"

"Mercy, what the hell is going on what kind of shit are you in?"

Sam I will tell you just take me to my car I will trail you to your home, then we can talk"

She pointed Sam in the direction of her car she hurriedly jumped in and trailed Sam to his home they both parked their cars in the back and locked up the back gate she watched Sam fumble with his keys nervously to open the door after they were im Sam wasted no time to question her again

"Mercy, what the hell?"

"Sam I can explain"

"Well explain please, I was already suspicious after I saved you from your so called "Ex" which I don't believe, but now they're breaking into your home, Mercy what are you into?"

"Sam, I was hanging out with some friends about a year ago, they were twins they were being forced to take ecstasy after ecstasy pill by a friend of ours well they died I walked in on them trying to get rid of the bodies, and I have evidence and other things to blackmail them that's why they're after me"

"Ok where do the big guy come in to  
Play?"

"He's a body guard"

"Body guard for who?"

"The guy that were feeding the twins the ecstasy is an NFL player"

"Fuck! Mercy, do you know that you could go to prison as well for knowingly being a witness to this murder and not saying anything! And you know that they hid the bodies you would be in some deep shit were the bodies found?"

"Yes a week later, their family were devastated, but not surprise because the twins were basically escorts but they still want justice"

"So are you a escort or were you?"

"Of course not"

Mercedes told the truth about what happen to the twins but what she didn't tell was that she was kinda like a escort she worked for the NFL player that's why she was at his mansion with the twins the twins were actually doing sexual favors for their customers but Mercedes always ended up with customers she didn't even have to sleep with most of them, letting them kiss her feet or touch her breast was enough for them she would bring in more money then the twins without even sleeping around, she slept with a few but these were more than customers they were guys she actually attempted to date then later on they found out her lifestyle they all broke up with her for her lifestyle but all ended up becoming a customer that had weird fetishes she didn't find out about until they broke up

Mercedes never worked for the NFL player again,or did any favors for money she was actually rich from all the money she had she could settle down and live a good life without working ever again,but things seem to keep holding her back

"Mercy,Mercy,Mercy,you could be putting me in danger"

"Sam you're not in danger they don't know you, I'm the only one in danger, I hope they back off"

"They're not going to back off until they get those evidences"

"I have fake evidence hidden, and copies of the pics it wouldn't be too hard for them to find it, trust me I know them once they get those so called "evidence in their hand they will leave us...well me alone"

"I mean like who are you? You're like a mystery and all this shit keep popping up, you could be a damn fugitive for all I know"

"I not Sam I'm not a bad person I just grew up the wrong way, I know you feel like it was a waste of time finding me I know you wish you didn't"

She watched Sam bend down in front of her and take her hand in his  
"Mercy, I know you're a good person I could feel it, you just need a little redirection in your life, and I don't regret searching for you or finding you, I can't judge ok, I had a horrible upbringing until my grandmother saved me I'm the last person to judge, my life probably didn't go in the same direction as yours, but I do have a story to tell and I know you do too, and we will both tell our stories when the time is right ok?, don't fled just yet I know that's probably what you were planning, stick it out a little bit you got a friend in me for now on I'm going to help you move your things out of your home, you haven't met Brandon yet but you will he's my best friend, you will stay here at least until before my fiancé comes back, Brandon and I will start moving your things to storage or his mansion tomorrow he wouldn't mind he's a good guy like me, a handful but he has the biggest heart"

"Sam what if they're there when you get there?"

"If you say you left those fake evidence then I'm quite sure they got them and is long gone back to their state by now where are they from"

"Virginia"

"And they traveled from Virginia all the way for you?, well I have faith that they're on their way back to Virginia as we speak with fake evidence and all, they won't bother you again they got what they wanted, unless they find out that those evidences are fake or that you have a original copy of the pics then that's when you will have to worry so let's hope they don't find out"

Mercedes watched as he took his hand and pushed a strand of hair off her face she leaned into his touch and started crying this man was beautiful after all this shit he's still standing here comforting her any other regular guy would have been ran for the border

"Shhh don't cry Mercy"

"Sam thank you so much I never had anyone look out for me like this,I've been alone for so many years,this is new to me I can't have you help me Sam I can't put that burden on you"

"I want to help you Mercy you got me now ok?"

"What will your fiancé think if she finds out you're helping another woman?"

"We're not going to worry about that right now ok, she doesn't be around enough anyway let's worry about you for now then worry about her, do you trust me?"

"I trust no one but for some reason I do trust you"

"Good, you already know my home pretty well, you know where I keep everything by now, I'm going to get your toiletries and things out your car,and give Brandon a call, make yourself at home"

Mercedes waited until he went into the backyard and let out a sob she was crying happy tears, she's been so lonely since her mother and Puck died for 13 years, she was costumed to being alone but this beautiful man came into her life and is helping her his only flaw was that he's engaged to her worst enemy, she could tell from his vibe that he was lonely too, lonely and engaged...in her eyes being with someone and still lonely  
Was worst then having no one and being lonely, she needed to help him know his worth, she wanted him to see that he deserved better not for spiteful reasons which was her plan at first, but she really needed him to see that he deserve better then being treated like shit by his fiancé, Sam didn't even have to tell Mercedes how Santana treated him she was friends with Santana from the age of 6 to 14 she was already set in her ways by 14, it was just unfortunate that someone as beautiful as Sam ended up with her, Sam was too good for Santana maybe he was too good for her she accepted that she was fucked up  
But even if he ended up without her or Santana she would be happy as long as he was happy

Sam didn't look like he had a tragic childhood, but once again you can't judge a book by its cover

She got up and made her way into the bathroom to shower by the time she was done Sam already had her things laid out for her after she lotion up and got dress she went into the living room and noticed Sam on the couch tightly gripping his iPhone in his hand

"Sam are you ok?"

He looked up at her  
"I'm fine just got off the phone with my fiancé, we had a little disagreement"

"About what? If you don't mind me asking"

"I called her to see why she haven't once called me since she left and she cut into me just for asking her that"

"Wow Sam"

"I know I'm stupid for sticking with her"

"No you're not she's stupid for not treating you right"

He just smiled at her with his beautiful lopsided smile

Mercedes got on her knees and started massaging his broad shoulders he stiffen up and looked up at her like he was taken back by that gesture Mercedes could tell that he was not use to simple affection but when she smiled at him he relaxed and closed his eyes she thought to herself "that's ok baby stick to your sorry excuse of a fiancé but someone is going to show you better, rather it's me or someone else but you are about to know your worth baby sooner or later, I'm going to stick around a little longer for you honey Mississippi can wait"

**_Hope this chapter was enjoyable :-)  
Reviews pretty please :-)  
Next chapter from Sam Pov next  
Will be posted maybe soon or later today :-)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks for the reviews,follows and favorites :-) and what ever came of Dez? Hmmm Dez will be mentioned again and what he's up too now will also be mentioned, Mercedes will eventually go back to Ohio for a certain Mission and she's going to run into Dez,Finn,Mike and Quinn as she's there,**

**and if Dez/Destin sounds familiar, :-) I got the name from Dez Duron from Nbc's the voice I really like the name and thought he was very handsome so I decided to go with it for Mercedes Ex**

******Disclaimer I own nothing********

Sam was shocked at what he was finding out about this girl but he wasn't surprised nothing surprised him anymore after they made it to his home and he talked to her he  
made up his mind that he was going to help her when she started crying

Shhh don't cry Mercy"

"Sam thank you so much I never had anyone look out for me like this,I've been alone for so many years,this is new to me I can't have you help me Sam I can't put that burden on you"

"I want to help you Mercy you got me now ok?"

"What will your fiancé think if she finds out you're helping another woman?"

"We're not going to worry about that right now ok, she doesn't be around enough anyway let's worry about you for now then worry about her, do you trust me?"

"I trust no one but for some reason I do trust you"

"Good, you already know my home pretty well, you know where I keep everything by now, I'm going to get your toiletries and things out your car,and give Brandon a call, make yourself at home"

He walked out into the backyard and leaned up against her car he dialed Brandon's number and like always he answered on the second ring

"What's up bro?"

"What's up Brandon what's going on?"

"Just got in from work, Aye were you able to find butta head?"

"Yea and stop calling her butta head her name is Mercy she's nowhere near a damn butta head"

"Mercy I like that name, where did you find her? Working on a corner?"

"Hell no! Brandon stop with the nonsense I need your help"

"Ok I will help you"

"But you don't know what for yet"

"It doesn't matter,that's what we do we're bros we help each other"

"Tomorrow morning if you're not busy I need you to help me move Mercy things into your mansion in the empty rooms you have,"

"Why does she suddenly need to move?"

"It's a long story but just to brief you some guys were after her because of some things she know"

"They were after her?"

"Yea but they got what they wanted well they think they do but, I don't think they're coming back"

"What the fuck Sammy?"

"I know Brand, if you don't want to get involved I wouldn't blame you"

"Say no more, I'm going to help you guys, tell me what's going on tomorrow?"

"You know I will"

"Cool, call me early tomorrow morning and we would come up with a time and place to meet up"

"Ok, thanks for looking out bro"

"Always, talk to you tomorrow"

"Ok bye bro"  
******************************************

Sam got Mercy things out of her car  
And went in he laid her things out for her and went to make a call to Santana

"Hello"

"Baby, why haven't you called me?"

"Sam I haven't been gone 24 hours, give me a chance to call you damn"

"Santana I was concerned ok, you never call me when you make it to your destination I just wanna know that you're safe"

"I'm safe Sam"

"Santana why are we together?"

"What?"

"You heard me why are we together you treat me like shit, what did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing Sam"

"Well what's the problem? I'm the one seeing a therapist maybe you should come with me sometimes, because you're angry at the wrong person"

"I don't need to see a damn therapist like you, you're stupid"

"Ok on that note I'm going to let you go, have a nice trip Santana"

"Sam!"

He hung up in her face

He was growing to despise her maybe he was stupid for sticking with her this long, maybe his self esteem was low because what confident person would stick  
With someone like that?

He could hear Mercy's small feet descending down the stairs he watched as she stopped and stared at him for a min then came over and sat next to him

Sam are you ok?"

When he looked up at her she almost took his breath away could she get any more beautiful? Maybe he was with the wrong woman  
"I'm fine just got off the phone with my fiancé, we had a little disagreement"

"About what? If you don't mind me asking"

"I called her to see why she haven't once called me since she left and she cut into me just for asking her that"

"Wow Sam"

"I know I'm stupid for sticking with her"

"No you're not she's stupid for not treating you right"

He just smiled at her and she smiled back

She suddenly got on her knees and started massaging him he stiffened up because he wasn't expecting it, but after a while he relaxed he barely got affection from Santana but this girl that he haven't been knowing for over a month yet showed him affection without a problem wow

After she was done massaging him she smiled big at him  
"Better"

"Much better Mercy thanks"

"No problem"

"Let's get some sleep Mercy I will sleep down here,let's go up to the master bedroom so I could tuck you in" he laughed and got up he noticed she wasn't following him so he turned around

"Mercy you ok?"

"Sam I know I'm asking to much but can you sleep with me tonight? I noticed that I slept better with you next to me no funny business or anything ok"

"I actually sleep better next to you too, I don't even have nightmares when I'm next to you,we can sleep together no funny business like you promised" he jokingly pointed at her

She put her hands up in defense  
"No funny business I promise"

He grabbed her hand and led her up  
the stairs her hand was so small and soft in his when they made it to the room she crawled up under the covers he went in the bathroom to  
Shower when he came out she was fast asleep, he climbed under the comforter and went to sleep right behind her, but he was woking up a hour later with her tossing and turning like she was dreaming or having a nightmare

He lightly shook her  
"Mercy,Mercy wake up"

She jumped up screaming someone's name, "Puck"

Now he was wondering who Puck was, was he an Ex? She had pictures of him,was he a family member? Whoever he was must've have been dear to her

"Mercy you were dreaming, you ok?"

She looked at him weird  
"Yes I knew you were going to wake me up"

"How?"

"I just knew"

who's Puck Mercy?"

"No one"

"It gotta be someone if you're dreaming about him"

"Someone that was dear to me"

"Was? Did he pass on"

"Yes"

"How?"

"It was tragic, I would tell you soon ok"

"Ok, I have nightmares too, but for some reason I don't have them when you're next to me"

"Awww tell me about your nightmares"

"I will soon"

"Ok "

"Let's go back to sleep,he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest and they both drifted off


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

******Disclaimer-I own nothing*******

**Mercedes**

After Sam led her up to his room and she got in bed, she wanted to wait up for him after his shower but she was too tired, she was so anxious to hear Sam's story, she wanted to tell him hers but she was scared, scared that he would kick her to the curb and take back his offer of helping her she wasn't ready to be kicked to the curb just yet she at least wanted to wait until she helped him

She drifted off to sleep then woke up in a bright all white room she felt a presence behind her she turned around to see a guy sitting with his back turned and his head down he was shirtless with a muscular body she could tell from the muscles in his back she started walking towards him the closer she got the more familiar he looked

She gasped  
"Puck?"

He turned around and smiled big at her he stood up, he had just white pants on with no shoes or socks he walked to her with open arms  
"Mercy!"

She hugged him tight  
"Puck but I thought you were dead...omg am I dead? Are you coming to get me? Did I die while I was sleeping? Oh no Sam?! I'm not ready to go yet Puck I'm only 27!"

He chuckled  
"no Mercy you're alive calm down baby"

"But... How are you here, alive?"

"I'm not alive Mercy, I came to visit you ok"

"Puck how are you?!"

"I'm great Mercy, I come to check  
on you I've been watching over you,you've been living a hard life baby, but all that's about to change"

"You've been looking over me?"

"Yes me and your mother, how else do you think that you stayed safe throughout all the dangerous things you have did but the bar situation that was all his doing"

"His?"

"Yes pretty boy that saved you,lately he's been taking over with helping you..your mom and I just been sitting back letting The Lord and him do his thing he's your new guardian angel Mercy he's going to protect you for now on, you don't need your mother and I anymore, you got The Lord and then your guardian right on earth with you"

"My mom? Why am I seeing you and not her?"

"Well you haven't accepted her death yet Mercy, you think you have but you haven't, now you accepted mines right after it happened but you haven't yet accepted hers that's why you haven't cried over her yet, once you accept it, you will see her"

"Have you checked on your wife and kids?"

"Everyday their doing well, they're pretty much well off I left tons of money behind, made sure they were insured I had everything set up for them just incase something happened to me, my wife doesn't have to work another day in her life  
My sons are 14 now"

"14?! Wow Puck I'm so sorry this happened to you I just want you and my mom back you didn't get to see your twins grow"

"Don't be sorry it's life I watched them grow everyday at least I got a year with them until my untimely death,can't cry over spilled milk baby"

"But if it weren't for Santana or Shane..."

"Still haven't forgiving them huh?"

"No Puck I can't"

"You can and you will"

He grabbed her hand and twirled her around  
"Look at you, you're beautiful well you always have been but you just got better with time baby"

"Thanks Puck you're beautiful too you still look 21"

"Well Mercy I am 21 I died at 21 so go figure"

Mercedes looked down  
"Hey no sad faces Mercy, it's ok, Sam he's something his heart is so big, yours is too, the big man got plans for you guys your life is about to change for the better, you're gonna suffer the consequences for your wrong doing but you will get through it, Sam's going to stick with you Mercy he's been through a lot too, but the strength and big hearts you guys got put together, girl I'm telling you no one can get in y'all way once you two come together you guys are a force to be reckon with the world need to get ready for y'all baby!"

She smiled at him  
"What has Sam been through"

"That's not my place to tell you but he will tell you soon, your story would be forced upon him against your will, but he's going to get through it he might be upset but he's not going to give up on you, he will be the narrator of his own story to you,you will see how strong he is he's good for you Mercedes and you are for him, him and Santana will not work out she treats him horrible, You're going to change him and he's going to change you, Mercy you don't have to be alone anymore Sam got you"

"What if I don't believe you? What if I'm sick and this is all in my head?"

"You don't have to believe it, it's already set in stone, you won't even realize everything's changing, I like Sam he remind me of myself in a way him and his friend Brandon could've easily been friends with Finn, Mike and I"

"Omg Finn and Mike"

"They're good Mercy they think  
About you and your mother everyday they worry about you they always wonder if you're dead or alive, face your fears and go back to ohio to visit them,they would love too see you and Quinn she worries about you too she's been thinking about you since you left Ohio, Your Ex Dez he thinks about you as well Mercy he wasn't upset with you for anything you did,he just wish that you guys had some closer know you? He's always praying for you sweetie and guess what?! He's a Pastor now!"

"Omg I'm happy for Dez I just left him behind, but Quinn?"

"Yes Quinn, she's a good person Mercy, I told you that you're not alone anymore,you were the one that chose to be alone but Finn,Quinn and Mike even Dez would've been there for you with no problem, I gotta go Big man is calling me back I might visit you again soon, Maybe I will be with your mother accept it Mercy! And she will come!...if not just know I'm always there in spirit, take care of yourself and Sam baby, I love you"

"I love you too Puck, but don't go yet, please!"

"I have to Mercy"

She watched his figure starting to fade he smiled at her  
"Sam is worried about you at this moment,he's going to wake you up right aboouutttt now"  
He snapped his fingers and just like that she jumped up screaming Puck's name

That kind of freaked her out she didn't know if it was a silly dream or if it was real

Mercy you were dreaming, you ok?"

She looked at him  
"Yes I knew you were going to wake me up"

"How?"

"I just knew, who's Puck Mercy?"

"No one"

"It gotta be someone if you're dreaming about him"

"Someone that was dear to me"

"Was? Did he pass on"

"Yes"

"How?"

"It was tragic, I would tell you soon ok"

"Ok, I have nightmares too, but for some reason I don't have them when you're next to me"

"Awww tell me about your nightmares"

"I will soon"

"Ok "

"Let's go back to sleep,he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest she whispered "I Love you Puck and Mom" without Sam hearing her and they both drifted off


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **6**

Sam got up before the sun came up and called up Brandon

"Hello"

"Brand you ready to do this man?"

"Of course,I'm going to take my pick up truck,text me her address and meet me at her home in about 2 hours"

"Ok bro be careful"

"Of course you be careful too"

"I will... see you in 2"

Sam got out the bed making sure to not wake Mercy he took a quick shower and grabbed him some fruit to eat for breakfast he sat back and started thinking he was thinking about what he was going to do with Santana, should he continue to try to work it out or not? He thought about Mercy and the new shit he kept finding out who was Puck was he her ex,how did he pass?" All these thoughts were running through his mind until he got a text from  
Brandon letting him know that he was in route to Mercy home

He wrote Mercy a note and laid it next to her he wrote his cell number down then be grabbed his keys and ran out, it was funny that they didn't even have each other's cell numbers yet he took a mental note to get hers later he was hoping she texted him

When be got to Brandon he was sitting on the steps patiently waiting on Sam

Sam got out and walked up to him  
"Did you make sure no one suspicious was lurking around?"

"For sure"

Brandon got up and attempted to walk in Sam stopped him

"Don't just walk straight in there man  
It might be someone in there"

"Dude I checked it out already the coast is clear,plus I got this" (he lifted his shirt and showed his Gun) I'm licensed remember"

"Ok cool, we're going to do this quick and in a hurry, we're only going to make a few trips back and forth"

"Got you"

Mercedes texted Sam as they were moving and told him to get her duffle bag full of money and told him where it was hidden she also informed him to bring her clothes,shoes,undergarments and Pics of her mother that was in her bedroom along with some guys pic name Puck he didn't even bother to ask where the money came from that would just be something else that he would have to find out about her

Sam and Brandon were like superman's grabbing things and throwing them in Brandon's truck they had her home emptied out in about 4 hours, while they were out Sam and Brandon looked for potential places for Mercy live Brandon was friends with a guy who was the manager of some Condos not to far from Sam, he owed Brandon a favor and told him that if Mercedes had a down payment and was ready to move right away then she could move in by the end of the week

"Thanks Brandon this means a lot"

"Anything for you Bro, you know I got you always, I have to meet Mercy"

"You will Soon"

Sam made it home, before he could get fully in Mercedes ran and jumped in his arms wrapping her strong thick legs around his waist

"Woah! Mercy"

She started planted kissing on his face and bouncing up and down  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you! So much my angel!"

"Woah Mercy you welcome but I don't think you should be bouncing up and down on me like that"

She blushed and unwrapped herself from him  
"Sorry"

"That's ok and your angel?"

"Yea Puck... I mean luck, luck been on my side thanks to you my angel"

"Oookkkk, but I told you I got you"

"Thanks so much Sam"

"You welcome Mercy"

He handed her, her duffle bag of money  
"Should I ask you about the money?"

"I inherited the money"

"Really Mercy?"

"Ok I didn't Sam, the NFL player gave me half of million to keep my mouth shut it was suppose to be a million but that didn't happen so I threatened to still blackmail them"

"Wow,Just wow"

"Sam I'm sorry"

"How many lies are you going to tell? You know what don't answer that I'm preparing myself for more I was going to do it but since you have more then enough money Brandon and I found you a place it's a condo not to far, if you want it it's yours, you can move the end of the week,just have your down payment the day you move, Brandon and I would move your stuff"

She jumped in his arms again  
"Thank you so much!"

"Mercy I'm a little sore here"

"Sorry, I cooked you something hope you don't mind me cooking in you guys kitchen, I cooked baked fish, broccoli and cheese rice,biscuits, and corn on the cob and I made you a peanut butter pie, you guys had basically everything I needed in your kitchen, you need a hot bath I'm going to go run your water for you" then you can come down and eat I would have your plate ready for you, I see you have beers in the fridge I would have you a cold beer ready too"  
She kissed him on the cheek and ran up the stairs before he could say anything

He stood there frozen Santana has never did that for him, "wow he could see hisself falling for this girl"

He went out and got her things, then came back in and went up behind her he stepped out of his shoes and walked in the bathroom she was just done running his bath she turned to him and smiled its ready Hun relax while I get your meal ready"

"Thanks Mercy"

"You welcome Sam"

He watched her turn on her heels and run out the room down the stairs he shut the door stripped down and climb into the bathtub, the bathtub was huge big enough for him and at least 2 more people but he has always stuck to showers this was a first and he really needed it, he laid back and closed his eyes the hot water felt good on his skin he started thinking about Santana, what was he going to do with her, Mercy was showing him something different, even though she was complicated he could deal with her over Santana's evil shit

After his long bath, he got dressed and came down for dinner, he stood back and watched Mercedes, she was just about done setting everything up at the table,she looked comfortable in the kitchen, she told him she lived a hard life but he could see her being someone's wife , "where was this girl back in college why did I not end up with her and not Santana"

Sam noticed her jumped and turn to look at him  
"Omg! Sammy how long have you been standing there?"

"Not that long, Sammy?"

"Oh that's just a nickname I call you"

"Oh well I like it some people call me Sammy anyway"

"Good wash your hands and come sit"

He washed his hands and She pulled his chair out for him He sat and she sat across from him he took in the food, the food looked delicious she didn't look like the cooking type but she looked comfortable in the kitchen

He instantly started chowing down on his food he heard her chuckle, he looked up with his mouth full of food  
"What?"

"Slow down baby"

"Oh sorry Mercy that was rude,but I haven't had a home-cooked meal in forever"

"Your fiancé doesn't cook for you?"

"No"

Sam tell me about your fiancé, how did you two meet and end up engaged? I'm intrigued"

"Well when I first attended UCLA with Brand, we were kind of you know, out there"

"Play boys?"

"Well yea, but more so Brandon he was a whore, we were supposedly two of the best looking guys in the school and we were football players so girls would throw theirselves at us, more then half way into the school year we got a new girl, everyone was talking about this beautiful Spanish chick name Santana who transferred from Michigan State or Ohio State I had never saw her or heard of her until one day I was leaving practice I felt someone staring at me so I turned to see her, she spoke and introduced herself "hi you must be one of the hotties everyone been talking about Sam Evans I'm Santana" I shook her hand and we started talking Blah,Blah,Blah I don't remember half of the things we talked about because it went in one ear and came out the other I was use to girls throwing theirselves at me and honestly I was sick of it, I just needed a classy girl,after I left her I didn't have the intentions of associating with her again,but that girl was consistent she pursued me, so I gave in and started dating her, kicked my fan club to the side for her, Brandon hated her, he said he got a bad vibe from her from the get go but I thought Brandon was being Brandon you know? But as the semester went on I started noticing how mean she was, she would talk to people bad and just didn't have any manners or people skills I was like her only friend because no one wanted to be her friend she was gorgeous but that attitude made her ugly in most people eyes, I stuck with her because she at least treated me good but over the years our relationship started going downhill but I guess we were too content to leave each other now were 27 and miserable"

"Sam not trying to be messy or anything but do you think she's cheating? I mean like what resident in the hospital travels as much as she do, she's a resident not a nurse just yet,residents work hard, they don't have time to travel if they do get the time they're to tired to even do anything they would rather stay home,does she work as well?"

"She does patient sitting from time to time it pays nice money"

"Then where in the hell does she get the energy to travel all the time, if I was with a sexy man like you I would spend my free time laid up under my sexy ass fiancé, not so called taking "business trips"..." Sam I'm not trying to make you leave her but that is something to think about"

Sam felt like an idiot  
"Her and I are going to have a talk at the end of the week when she comes back I can't do this too much longer Mercy"

And that was something to think about he was angry at his self how stupid could he be, maybe he already knew but was in denial, he made up his mind that when she came home the end of the week they were going to have a talk and if she goes to trying to abuse him physically or mentally he was done!  
Oh yea it's about to be some drama


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sam&Mercedes**

Mercedes smirked when Sam told her that he was going to have a long talk with Santana when she comes back she was hoping he finally came to his senses and left her ass, after they were done eating Sam asked Mercedes if she would like to go with him to visit his grandmother, she instantly said yes

She showered and got dressed in a classy dress and heels and put her hair up in a classy bun she wanted to leave a good impression on his grandmother, so when she becomes Sam's fiancé, she laughed to herself when she thought about that, her seeing Puck was probably from exhaustion, Sam wouldn't possibly stay with her after he found about her lifestyle, and what did Puck mean by her story would be forced upon Sam against her will, how? Yea she didn't believe it she couldn't have seen Puck that was all in her head

When she came down dressed Sam was waiting on her he was dressed in khakis,Oxford shoes and a Ralph Lauren button up looking so handsome, they both looked like a young married couple just coming home from church

"You ready Mercy?"

"Yes"

He grabbed her hand and led her out the door to his ride

They drove about a hr away from his home and talked the whole way there getting to know each other but still holding back from telling too much Sam told her this grandmother is his fathers mom and she's a widow and neither him or his grandmother associate with his dad

When they made it too Sam grandmothers home Sam pulled up into a huge driveway, his grandmother home was beautiful with a big front yard

He came to the passenger side and let her out,he grabbed her hand led her up the stairs and rung the door bell a few times until he heard his grandmothers voice

"Who is it!?"

"It's Sam grandma!"

"Oh my dear Sam my baby!"

She hurriedly opened the door when she opened the door fully she fell into Sam's arms

"My baby! I missed you so much!"

"I miss you too Granny"

She stopped hugging him and looked at Mercedes  
"Melissa?"

"No Grandma that's my friend Mercy"

"Oh dear how rude of me come on in, nice to meet you Mercy"  
She hugged Mercedes and let her and Sam in

"Nice to meet you too Ms Evans"

"Have a seat guys I'm going to pour you guys a cup of my famous ice tea"

When Mercedes and Sam sat, Sam leaned over and whispered in Mercedes ear  
"Excuse some stuff she says she acts a little senile sometimes key word "Act"

Mercedes chuckled and took her ice tea from Ms Evans  
"You have a lovely home Ms Evans"

"Oh thank you Melissa"

"It's Mercy grandma"

"Oh dear I'm sorry thank you Mercy,so Sam,Mercy is a really pretty girl I'm glad you left that bitch Santana"

Mercedes almost choked on her ice tea she was drinking she laughed under her breath and looked at Sam he had a embarrass look on his face

"Grandma!"

"Oh sorry Sam but I hate her,now Mercy she has a good spirit you should stick to her because Santana wasn't right she needs someone to  
lay some hands on her"

"Grandma Mercy is my friend Santana and I are still together"

"Well you won't be for long,Mercy take your man girl, put the moves on Sam so he could get away from that awful woman"

"Grandma!"

"I'm sorry Sam I'm just speaking the truth"

Mercedes laughed at Sam's grandmother the whole time and Sam was sitting there extremely red the whole time they were there,Mercedes really liked Sam's grandmother she could see where Sam's looks and good heart came from she was a very petite women with gray hair and green eyes she didn't look a day over 50, Mercedes could imagine how Sam's dad look he probably was just as sexy as Sam

After they left Sam's grandmother and made their way back home Mercedes asked Sam about Melissa, she heard that name before who was this Melissa person and why did Sam's grandmother keep calling her that?"

"Who is Melissa Sam I heard you mention her before"

"No one,but we might as well change when we make it home and pay a visit to the condos you're moving in maybe we can give him the downtown payment and start moving things right away Santana would be home in a few days"

Sam was quick to change the subject but Mercedes really wanted to know who this Melissa was,she didn't question him though she had no right because it was things she still haven't told, but this Melissa had to be someone close to him

Mercedes and Sam started moving things along with Brandon who Mercedes thought was a total character, but she liked him Sam and Brandon would go to work then get off and move her things while she was out getting everything else in order, by the end of the week she was completely moved into her Condo, Sam went back home to Santana and Mercedes was a little upset she was use to Sam being with her and going to bed with her once he was gone she barely slept Sam decided to have a talk with Santana one day but it was a fail like always

Sam

Sam walked into his bedroom and approached a napping Santana

"Santana"

"What Sam I'm sleeping"

"We need to talk"

Santana sat up  
"About what Sam?"

"I don't think I can do this any longer Santana, I tried and I tried, but you have continued to hurt me mentally and physically, do you wanna work this out Santana I'm giving you a chance?"

"You're not going anywhere,who would want you, you had a fucked up childhood, you're too pretty! You're dumb, I'm the only person that would marry your ass! Yea you might have a lot of women that want to bang you, because you're fuckable, but who would marry someone like you?!

Sam stood up and laughed  
"You're sick and you need help, I tried to give you a chance, but you got abusive like always, I'm through I can't do this anymore, have a nice life Santana, you had it good, it's not too many men out here like me that will pay all the bills, keep you spoiled, and don't question you about anything, I guess I was the fool huh?, now you can pay all your bills yourself, your car is paid off so you don't have to worry about that,now you're free to do whatever you please with no strings attached, congratulation you're single now, you can keep the ring, the house and everything else, I will be back to get my things"

"You will be back! Because no one would want you!"

Sam walked out with out looking back

He was too stressed to work, so found his way on Mercy doorstep she opened the door smiling  
"Sammy I missed you!"

When she took in his red eyes she pulled him in and embraced him  
"Sam are you ok? What's going on?"

"I'm done Mercy, I tried I can't take that abuse much longer"

"Omg Sammy, I'm so sorry at least you tried, she loss a good thing baby, and she's going to see that once she realizes you're not coming back what are you going to do?"

"I don't know"

"Well you're staying with me"

"What Mercy? I can't do that"

"Yes you can you've been helping me so much, now it's time I help you,knowing you, you probably let her keep everything which I don't think she deserves, but you're going back to pack your things tonight and your coming back, for now on we're roommates!"

Mercedes kissed his cheek and with that she walked away this girl is amazing he thought"  
****************************

Sam didn't waste no time he packed all his clothes and came back home to Mercy, next thing he know he looked up and him and Mercy were living together for 3 months and they became a couple without even realizing it but it was still a lot to work out in the relationship with their secrets, they both were too stubborn to be the first one to come out and talk about their pass, but what they didn't know was that they were going to be forced too really soon

Sam had to visit his therapist more then usual because his nightmares were getting worst, usually he didn't have nightmares with Mercy but lately he was having them and He blamed Santana because she harassed him day in and day out, now that he was gone and she knew he was with someone else, she tried to make his life miserable, one particular night,Mercedes suffered the consequences of his nightmare

Santana called and played on his phone and harassed him all day,he was dreaming and tossing and turning in his sleep, and kept screaming "Melissa stop" over and over again Mercedes woke up and was screaming for him to wake up

"Sam,Sam!, wake up you're having a nightmare Sam!"

She shook him one last time and he jumped up screaming Melissa stop he took his fist and swung out, connecting with Mercedes face knocking her off the bed to the floor

He woke up fully and started screaming for Mercy  
"Mercy! Where are you?!"

"Sam"

He look to see where the voice was coming from and his heart dropped when he saw Mercy sitting on the floor holding her cheek  
He scrambled off the bed  
"Omg Mercy baby, did I hit you I'm so sorry baby look at your face it's swollen"

"It's ok Sam"

"It's not ok Mercy"

"It is you were having a nightmare it's ok"  
she stood up and pulled him towards the bed

"Sam let's go back to sleep"

"But your face Mercy I need to get you some ice"

Sam whole body was shaking and Mercy heart was hurting for him what really happened to him when he was younger? and she was hating Santana more and more she just wanted her to get out of her and Sam's lives

"No Sam I will be alright I'm worried about you, baby your nightmares are getting worst you don't sleep I'm concerned what is the problem"

"Santana, won't leave me alone and it's getting to me"

Mercedes started kissing him  
"Mercy what are you doing?"

"You're shaking so bad baby I need you too relax before you have a seizure or something"

Mercedes straddled him and started kissing down his body she stopped halfway then licked back up his body

She started sucking his neck and talking to him  
"I wanna make you relax baby, can I do that for you?"

"Hmmmhmm"

"Well I take that as a yes"

She pulled his boxers down and took him into her mouth

He stopped her  
"Baby I wanna be inside you"

"As you wish honey"

"She pulled her panties off and grabbed a condom from the nightstand as she was sheathing him he took his thumb and started circling her clit, he was still shaking a little, Mercedes stopped him

"No Sam relax, you're usually the dominate one in the bedroom, let me take charge baby"

She sheathed him completely and lowered herself onto him  
"Shit Sam"

She slowly started riding him and kissing his face  
"Does it feel good baby?"

"Yes Mercy it feels sooo good, fuccck"

"You're going to get a good nights sleep after this baby I promise, I can feel your shakes subsiding already, are you feeling better already"

"Fuck yes"

He tried to grab her waist and she stopped him holding his hands above him

She continued to ride him slow, bouncing and rolling her hips  
"Sam shit, I'm so close already baby,oh shit, oh shit, cum with me baby"

She lifted her hips up high and dropped all the way back down on him rolling her hips,  
"Oh Mercy, I'm cumming, oh fuccck baby"

"I am too baby! Omg Sam!"

They both hit their climax together by the time they were done Sam's shakes were completely gone  
He kissed her  
"Thanks baby I feel so much better we need to ice your face though"

"I'm fine Sam, you need sleep"

She got off of him and went in the bathroom to freshen up when she came out he was balled up under the covers sleep

Mercedes laid next to him and went straight to sleep too, she knew her face would probably be more swollen tomorrow but she needed sleep as well,Sam's nightmares was not only affecting him but it was affecting her too, every night she was up with him trying to calm him down after his nightmare, but it got worst because he has never tried to fight during it,this was a first and now her face was feeling like she got hit with a brick

Mercedes drifted off to sleep and was woken up by Sam's phone, someone was calling him back to back she reached over him making sure not to wake him and grabbed his phone she thought that maybe it was Brandon and something might've happened but her blood started boiling when she Saw 36 missed calls from Santana, oh hell no! She was getting sick and tired of Santana harassing Sam she was thinking about revealing herself to Santana and pay her a visit, she can imagine Santana's face when she see her fiancé was snatched away from her by her best friend turned enemy,She promised Sam that she wouldn't get involved but she had it with Santana's mess

The phone started ringing again she saw Santana's name flash across the screen and instantly answered

"Hello"

"Who is this?"

"Sam's girl who is this?"

"Sam's fiancé"

Mercedes chuckled last time I checked Sam didn't have a fiancé anymore, she treated him like shit, now he's with someone better me"

"Bitch please, tell Sam his "fiancé" is ready for him to come back home, we're going to work this out"

"Let it go Santana! It's been 3 months You're pathetic, you treated him like shit now that he's moved on you want him back let it go he's not coming back ever!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Sam told me Duh, look Santana, this is the first goodnights sleep he got in a while, stop calling his phone he need as much sleep as he can get before the baby gets here, we both do now let us rest"

"What baby?"

"Our baby as in me and Sam's I'm 3 months pregnant, and I needs my sleep"

"Bitch!"  
Was all Santana got out before she hung up in her face Mercedes erased every text message, phone call and voicemail from Santana off Sam's phone and put his phone back in its original spot

She snuggled under a peaceful sleeping Sam and drifted off with a satisfying smirk on her face

She woke up the next morning with a empty bed, she could hear yelling on the first level she couldn't make out who Sam was arguing with until she heard her voice Santana's, she still had that strong, raspy voice she didn't sound any different from 13 years ago, how the hell did she find out where her and Sam lives and why the fuck did Sam let her in"

She sat there and listened to the argument

"You threw a brick through my grandmothers window! my grandmother called me this morning and said she saw you speeding off she was sitting by the window you almost hit her! Leave my grandmother out of this your problem is with me not her!"

Mercedes was pissed Grandma Evans was the sweetest lady didn't mess with nobody why is Santana messing with her?

"That's what she get for raising a weak ass grandson you fucking fag!"

"Santana I'm going to give you 15,000 you can put it on the bills or whatever I don't care but leave me, my grandmother and my girl alone!"

Mercedes had enough she ran out out the room with only her bra and boy shorts on she was about to whoop Santana's ass and didn't care if Sam found out they knew each other or not, this girl needed a reality check"

She ran dead into Sam's hard chest as he was coming up the stairs  
"Sam let me get her let me get her! I'm about to fuck her up!"

Sam grabbed her  
"Stop it now! Go back in the room"

She could hear Santana yelling  
"Is that her?! Come down stairs I'm going to fuck her up! I don't care if she's pregnant or not!

"I'm coming you evil trick and when I get down I'm going to mangle you!

perra bajar escaleras! perra bajar escaleras! You home-wrecker you came up in here and took my man No me gusta eso!

Vete a la mierda Perra Mal! yea I know some Spanish too, speak English bitch!

"Translation bitch come down stairs! You came up in here and took my man I don't like that!"

"And I said fuck you,you evil bitch!... So help me God if I come down these stairs I'm going to kill you! Get outta me and Sam lives!"

"What lives I got the ring!"

"But I got my man waking up to me everyday so you can keep the ring!"

Sam threw her over his shoulder and took her in the room he kicked the door closed with his foot and tossed her on the bed

"Calm down!, you told her you were pregnant?! That just added fuel to the fire!"

Mercedes heard Santana screaming up the stairs  
"Fuck you Sam,you're a sorry excuse of a man! You fag!"

Mercedes jumped up and tried to run for the door but Sam grabbed her  
"Let me get her Sam!, she come up in our home being disrespectful! Let me fuck her up!"

"No, I'm about to go down there, you bet not get up! Stay right here!"

Mercedes felt like a kid who was getting yelled at by her dad but she didn't dare move, Santana wanna throw bricks threw people windows it was about time she sucked it up and went back to Lima,Ohio to pay Santana's mother home a visit, Santana's mother was sweet but she raised a rotten bitch toovbad she was going to have to suffer the consequences and she was going to do so much more then throw a brick threw the window she might sat the bitch on fire

Hope this chapter was enjoyable :-)  
**_It's getting closer to Sam and Mercedes finding out each other stories, how will Sam take it? And how will Santana react when she finds out that Mercedes is Sam's girl?_**

**_Next chapter will be a short Pov from Sam :-)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** **8**

Thanks Huns for the reviews, follows and favorites! :-)

*****Disclaimer I own nothing****

**Sam**

Sam tossed and turned all night, he wasn't getting any sleep because of his nightmares Santana was harassing him and stressing him out so much and every time he close his eyes he would dream it was the same dream but this time,it got more violent and it came to him trying to fight for his life, this one particular night he was screaming and in his sleep "Melissa Stop!" He could feel himself screaming and could feel Mercy's touch she was shaking him and screaming for him to wake up but he couldn't, he swung at the culprit in his dream and the nightmare stopped, he jumped up shaking,Mercy was gone

Mercy! Where are you?!"

"Sam"

He couldn't believe that he hit her but she didn't care about herself she was more so worried about him she got up, led him back to bed and put it on him, putting him back to sleep he was falling head over hills in love with her,and had completely fell out of love with Santana in that short period of time, how was that possible? Did him and Santana really not love each other like they thought they did? Did he just stay with her because he didn't want to be alone? That was really something to think about, he slept peacefully finally after Mercy helped him calm down, he was woking up by his phone ringing off the hook, he started panicking when he saw his grandmothers name what was wrong for her to be calling him early in the morning? She never calls him that early, he hurriedly answered

"Grandma, what's going on?"

She was hysterical

"Grandma!"

"Sam! She came over and threw a brick through my window, oh Lord Sam she almost hit me! I was sitting right by the window sewing and the brick came flying through, landing inches from me, she almost hit me Sam! I don't know why you ever dealt with that women in the first place she's rotten Sam and she needs help, why could you not have met Mercy back then!"

Sam looked over at Mercy sleeping Peacefully he didn't want to wake her so he got up and went down to the condo's first level

"Santana threw a brick threw your window?"

"Yes Sam I looked out the window and I saw her speeding off"

"That evil bitch!"

"Sam show some respect I raised you better then that, don't call no woman a bitch only I can call her that"

"I'm sorry grandma I can't believe her, it's only 6am why the hell is she up that early messing with you?"

Sam received loud banging on the door then the banging got louder and louder like someone was kicking the door

"I'm sorry grandma are you good now?"

"Yes Sam"

"Cover your window I will be over later to replace it ok? Call me if she comes back"

"Ok Sam see you later tell my baby Mercy I said hi!"

"Well do grandma bye"

After he hung up he stormed to the door

"The fuck is it?!"

The banging got louder  
He unlocked the door and flung it open he was faced with Santana  
"What the hell are you doing here?! And how did you find our home?"

"I followed you home after you left your therapist the other day, where's your girl so I could whoop her ass"

"Go home Santana and don't you ever come back here"

He watched Santana push pass him and walk in  
Hmmm, nice place"

"Get out Santana before you wake my girl up?!"

"Who is your girl? I bet she don't look better then me, does she put it on you like me?"

Sam looked down at her hand resting on his bare chest and pushed it away

"Don't touch me, and she puts it on me way better then you, we barely had sex and when we did, you were a horrible lay"

"Whatever, you're a fag so what do you know?"

"Here we go with the fag word huh? Your words don't hurt me anymore Santana I have better things to worry about then your evil ass"

"I can't believe someone let you knock them up, I talked to your girl last night, she's 3 months pregnant with your dumb child, but that still won't stop me from beating her face in"

Sam turned bright red and grabbed her pushing her out the door  
"My girl's not pregnant but if she was I would ring your fucking neck for speaking on my unborn child now get the fuck out"

Santana snatched from his embrace

"You left me to pay all the bills, Sam!"

"You have more then enough money to pay the bills?!

"Yea but I want you to pay them!"

"We're not together anymore Santana get that in your damn head! I'm through with you! And leave my grandmother alone!"

"Forget your grandmother I never liked her anyway!"

"You threw a brick through my grandmothers window! my grandmother called me this morning and said she saw you speeding off she was sitting by the window you almost hit her! Leave my grandmother out of this your problem is with me not her!"

"That's what she get for raising a weak ass grandson you fucking fag!"

"Santana I'm going to give you 15,000 you can put it on the bills or whatever I don't care but leave me, my grandmother and my girl alone!"

Sam walked away from her and started up the stairs he ran right into a half naked Mercy  
"Sam let me get her let me get her! I'm about to fuck her up!"

He stopped her  
"Stop it now! Go back in the room"

Santana started yelling up the stairs  
"Is that her?! Come down stairs I'm going to fuck her up! I don't care if she's pregnant or not!

"I'm coming you evil trick and when I get down I'm going to mangle you!

perra bajar escaleras! perra bajar escaleras! You home-wrecker you came up in here and took my man No me gusta eso!

Vete a la mierda Perra Mal! yea I know some Spanish too, speak English bitch!

"Translation bitch come down stairs! You came up in here and took my man I don't like that!"

"And I said fuck you,you evil bitch!... So help me God if I come down these stairs I'm going to kill you! Get outta me and Sam lives!"

"What lives I got the ring!"

"But I got my man waking up to me everyday so you can keep the ring!"

Sam had enough he threw her over his shoulder and took her in the room he kicking the door close

"Calm down!, you told her you were pregnant?! That just added fuel to the fire!"

Santana continued to yell but Sam ignored her  
"Fuck you Sam,you're a sorry excuse of a man! You fag!"

Mercedes tried to get to her again  
"Let me get her Sam!, she come up in our home being disrespectful! Let me fuck her up!"

"No, I'm about to go down there, you bet not get up! Stay right here!"

Sam grabbed his check book and slammed the door, he went back to Santana and wrote out a check for 15,000 not caring if it was readable or not, he smacked the check in Santana's hand grabbed her and pushed her out the door

"Get the fuck out and don't you ever come back"

"You motherfu...  
Was all she could get out before he slammed the door in her face

He was pissed off, he sat on the couch and put his face in his hands, he could hear the shower going, letting him know Mercy was in the shower, he got up and made his way up the stairs and went into the bedroom, he opened the bathroom door stood back watching Mercy through the glass shower door with her eyes closed letting the water run down her body "damn she's beautiful"

He must've startled her because she opened her eyes and screamed pushing the shower door open

"Omg baby you scared me how long have you been there?"

"Not too long"

"I'm sorry Sammy"

"Don't worry about it, but I specifically told you to not get involved"

"I know Sam, she pissed me off I couldn't stay quiet for too long don't be mad at me"

"I'm not mad I'm irritated though"

"Awww baby come shower with me"

He dropped his boxers with no hesitation and stepped in the hot shower with her closing the shower door behind him

"You're sexy when you're mad Sam,it's a turn on"

"Oh really?  
He kissed her passionately and pushed her against the shower wall

He seductively asked her  
"Hmmm what else turn you on about me Mercy?"

"Your mouth, body, just everything baby your perfect"

"No you are"

"Hmmm"

She relaxed him and made him feel good last night now it was his turn to return the favor he dropped to his knees in front of her and lifted a leg over his shoulder, he licked his lips and dived right in

He licked up her slit and started kissing her lowers lips he could feel her shuddering, he then took her clit into his mouth and started humming and circling his tongue

"Oh Sam, feels so good baby"

"Hmmmm you taste so good Mercy"

He entered one then 2 fingers into her and started pumping slowly with a rhythm with his mouth still connected sucking and slurping

"In and out"

"In and out"

He started doing the "come here" gesture with his finger inside her

"Oh fuck Sam, I'm so close baby, I could feel it, oh this feels so good I'm about to let go all over your pretty face and mouth baby, hmmm"

He looked up at her licking his lips while still pumping his fingers inside her

"Well what you waiting on baby, let go all over me"

He quickly connected his mouth again sucking and slurping and pumping his fingers harder she let go screaming his name "Sam!" and flooded his mouth and face

She almost collapsed when he stood up but he grabbed her holding her steady against the wall and kissed her

"Hmmm you tasted so good baby like honey"

"Sam that felt so good,I love that skilled mouth and skilled hmmm"

She looked down between his legs at his member and looked back up winking at him

"So you just use me for sexual favors huh?"

"Oh no I love you too baby always"

"I love you too Mercy"

That was the first time they said I love you Sam would always avoid saying it because he didn't know if she felt the same way in this short time, but she said it first and he was happy

"Sam the waters getting cold let's hurry up and get out"

They quickly showered and got out to dry off

"Sam?"

"Yes babe"

"I'm going to go visit Lima,Ohio tomorrow I'm going to take a plane and probably stay a few days, I haven't been since I left"

"Visiting your family?"

"Ummm yes"

"I can go with you"

"I need to do this alone baby"

"I understand, you have unfinished business, totally understandable, I'm going to miss you though"

"I'll miss you too baby"

She kissed him and walked out the bathroom to get dressed

After they were dressed Sam told her he had to work and kissed her goodbye

Sam made sure to stop by his grandmother's first to replace her window when he walked in the brick was still in its same place that made him angry again

"Grandma, I can't believe she threw a bring through your window"

"I can believe it Sam,that's what crazy people do,did Mercy whoop her ass I hope she did"

"No grandma I wouldn't let her, she really tried thoughI'm going to fix your window really quick Granny then go into work"

"That's my Mercy, but Sam how do you have so much money when you barely work"

"Grandma, I'm my own boss, I come and go when I please"  
*******************

When Sam left his grandmother he made his way to work praying he didn't run into Santana he didn't know what he would do if he ran into her again

**next chapter Mercedes will make that** **trip to Ohio** :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter** 9

**Mercedes**

Mercedes couldn't believe Santana had the nerve to come up in her home that was all types of disrespectful, she couldn't wait to get to Lima,Ohio she never thought she would step foot in that awful place again, she knew that two wrongs didn't make a right and she was being just as childish as Santana, but Santana couldn't possibly expect to get off scotch free from messing with someone's grandmother did she? And she was also hoping she ran into a few people while she was there

She brought her plane ticket offline and made reservations for a rental the good thing was that the car rental place was located in the airport so she wouldn't have to depend on anyone to pick her up she didn't know anyone anyway

She instantly started packing for her trip, she was so busy that she didn't realize how dark it was outside she texted Sam to let him know what time she will be leaving for her trip and went to sleep

She was woking up by Sam crawling into bed and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close

"Hmmm hey baby"

"Hey sexy how was work?"

"It was ok, would have been better with you there though"

"Awww you're too sweet babe"

"I'm taking you too the airport in the morning Mercy, I don't want my baby to go but I know you have too"

"Yes, only for a few days honey"

"What time your plane leaves"

"At 8:00am"

"Ok, goodnight"

"Goodnight Sam"  
******************

Mercy was woken up early the next morning smelling food, she opened her eyes and there was a smiling Sam standing at the head of bed with a tray of breakfast, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, fruit and a cup of orange juice,

"GoodMorning baby I brought you breakfast in bed!"

She sat up in bed rubbing her eyes

"Awww thanks baby, you cooked for me you're so sweet"

"Yes, beautiful"

He sat her tray of food across her lap and crawled next to her

"Are you excited to see your family?"

"Yes"

Mercy hated that she had to keep lying to Sam she had no one in Ohio and was actually scared to go back, there was nothing in Ohio for her anymore,was it that important to go back to Ohio to get back at Santana? She kept asking herself that question, if she really did see Puck and he was telling the truth about how Quinn, Dez, Mike and Finn really felt about her then she was hoping that she could find them when she was back home, she planned to tell Sam about her past when she came back and was praying he didn't go ballistic when he finds out, she was also ready to hear about his too, if they're planning on staying with each other then they need to come clean and be more up front

Mercedes ate and got up to get ready, Sam dropped her off at the airport and told her goodbye he was reluctant to let her go but she insisted on leaving, once she was on the plane her heart started pounding in her chest and she became jittery, other passengers were looking at her like she was on something, but she was nervous and scared at the same time the last time she was in Lima was to see her mothers dead body laid out on a stretcher and it took for ever to get that image out of her head, now she was on her way back to the place she never said she would go back too

She forced herself to sleep through the trip and woke up as soon as she landed

When she stepped off the plane and breathed in the Ohio air her heart started pounding again, she froze in place, she was terrified nothing but bad came out of Lima when she was there and she was praying nothing happened, she almost ran back on the plane, she couldn't do it, she couldn't stay she was ready to go back to LA with Sam where she felt safe, she started pacing back and forth, breathing in and breathing out to lower her heart rate, someone called out to her

"Sweetie are you ok?"

She looked to see a older African American women

She stopped pacing and smiled at her  
"I'm fine ma'am"

"Ok if you say so sweetie"

She sucked it up grabbed her luggage and made her way to the rental place to pick up her Car  
She packed her things in it and pulled off, looking around as she was driving It was approaching winter so Ohio was pretty Cold that's another thing she wouldn't miss about living in Ohio, or Michigan she couldn't take their weather like she use too

Her first stop was to a gas station to fill the tank up she parked at a tank and got out, she walked in the gas station,grabbed something to drink,and walked in line it was only one other customer in there a well dressed guy standing in front of her getting gas for his ride

"Let me get 60 on that black Range Rover sir, I think that's pump 4"

Mercedes took in his attire he had on expensive loafers, with well fitted slacks and a button up dressed shirt, he had nice jet black hair with a nice style to it, he also had on a nice peat coat to complete his look and a Burberry scarf around his neck, she could tell he had a nice physique and he had a smooth voice almost had a tone to it like he could be a soulful singer, Mercedes man Sam was sexy as hell and she thought he was the finest thing walking but it wouldn't hurt to look at other guys

The man turned around fast and ran dead into Mercedes knocking her drink out of her hand

"I'm so sorry sweetie I didn't realize you were standing behind me"

"No problem"

She bent down to get her drink but he stopped her

"No let me"

When he looked up and handed her the drink he froze and stared at her  
Mercedes gave him a weird look  
"What?"

"Do I know you, you look like...never mind it might be all in my head"

"Look like who?"

"My first girlfriend, but it can't be you she disappeared, I don't know what happened to her, sorry ma'am"

Mercedes looked in his gray eyes and dropped her drinking covering her mouth  
"Dez?"

"Mercedes?"

"Yes! Dez it's me!"

He grabbed her and hugged her tight"

"Omg! Mercedes! I prayed for you I prayed that you were alive and prayed that I would see you again and here you are!"

He let her go and looked at her  
"You're so beautiful, last time I seen you we were 14 wow look at you"

"Dez, look how handsome and sexy you are, omg! How has life been treating you?"

"Great, I'm a Pastor now"

Mercedes thought about what Puck told her in her dream

"That's great Destin!"

He paused and looked at her  
"You kind of had it hard, but things going to get better"

"Oh don't go prophesying on me now Dez"

He chuckled  
"I'm not Mercedes, I just see it you're going to be ok"

She hugged him again  
"I'm so sorry for what I did to you back then Dez I left you"

"It's ok Mercedes it really is I forgave you right after, I was upset but I couldn't stay mad at you, you would be my wife by now if we never broken up,but I'm engaged now I see a good guy marrying you in the future"

He started rubbing her back  
"I'm sorry Mercedes for everything that happened to you but you have always been a strong girl I knew you would get through it"

Mercedes and Dez talked for a while catching up before he told her he had to go

Mercedes left the gas station smiling  
She drove around Lima for a while just site seeing some parts of Lima went down, she stopped at the Lima bean and grabbed her a coffee thinking about her next move, she noticed people staring at her she didn't know if people recognized her or if she looked like she was new to town Lima was really small so the residents could tell if someone wasn't from there

She then made a stop to her old neighborhood her heart started pounding again as she was getting farther down the block, she stopped in front of her old home scared to look at it and took a deep breath

"Ok you can do this Mercedes just look at it"

When she looked up she noticed the block and her old home had kinda went down, her old condo was vacant with graffiti wrote on it she guessed no one would move in there after her mothers death, she noticed a tall figure standing in front of her home looking at it with his hands in his pocket he turned and started eyeing her car like he was suspicious of whoever was sitting in the car  
She gasped

"Omg Finn?"

She jumped out of the car almost falling and ran towards Finn he stepped back like he was taken back by the woman running towards him once she got close his eyes got as big as saucers

"Mercedes?!"

"Finn!"

She jumped in his arms wrapping her legs around his face and sobbed into his shoulder  
"Finn!"

He started sobbing and squeezing her tight  
"Omg Mercedes you're alive! I thought you were dead sis! Your alive!"

She heard someone come from the side of the house  
"Finn what's going on?"

She looked up from Finn and looked at the person coming towards them it was Mike  
"Mercedes?"

She jumped out of Finn's arms and ran towards Mike doing the same thing to him jumping in his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist by then she was sobbing uncontrollably

He hugged her tight  
"You're alive! Omg you're alive, where have you been?! We were so worried about you, you have been gone for 13 years Mercedes and we never stopped thinking about you and your mother! We check on the house everyday even though it's vacant"

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you and Finn behind I'm so sorry, you guys were all I had left and I left you I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Mercedes it's ok, you're here now that's all that matter"

She got down from him and took in him and Finn's appearance they were both now 34 years old but still looked 21 with a more mature look they both were still extremely handsome

Finn grabbed her hand  
"Lil sis, tell us what's going on, where have you been? Tell us everything"

Mercedes told them the truth only leaving certain details out it was time she started to tell the truth and these were people she had love for and feel safe with so why not tell them?  
This was a fresh start she has never told anyone about her life not even Sam yet and that was the first thing she was planning on doing when she went back to LA

They didn't judge her or anything they instead prayed together and gave her words of encouragement and that brought her to tears how could she leave these beautiful people behind when she had their best interest at heart?

As they were talking Quinn came to the patio of Puck's Condo she was guessing Quinn moved there after Puck passed on Quinn was still beautiful and still looked the same the only difference was Her hair was longer and you could see stress in her eyes none of them looked like they aged they still looked 21

Quinn waved at Finn and Mike, hey Finn and Mike"

They spoke in unison  
"Hey Quinn"

"You guys know Quinn"

"Of course we do Mercedes Quinn was Puck's ex and we were his best friends we all hung together,plus Finn dated her for a while actually, and they won prom queen and king more then once"

"Wow Finn I never knew so you were Mr popular huh?"

Mike chuckled and gave Finn a tap on the shoulder  
"Yea Cedes, he was our Quarterback the most popular guy in school"

Finn laughed  
"Well I guess"

"Wow Finn, I didn't know it's so much I need to catch up on"

"Sure is"

She could feel Quinn staring at her she looked at her and Quinn gave her a weird look she covered her mouth then took off running she disappeared into the condo and came bursting out the door running towards Mercedes she fell into Mercedes arms almost knocking her down  
"Omg Mercedes it's you, it's really you you're alive!"

Mercedes was confused she thought Quinn hated her

Finn laughed and told them they needed to get to work they were still cops, they hugged Mercedes goodbye and made her promise that she would keep in touch exchanging numbers with her

Quinn stopped hugging Mercedes and looked at her  
"You're beautiful Mercedes wow"

"You are too Quinn, let's get in the car and talk"

They got into Mercedes car and Quinn took her hand  
"I'm so sorry Mercedes I felt like an ass for what I did to you, I thought you were dead I thought I would never get the chance to tell you how sorry I was I prayed and here you are in the flesh alive and well!"

"It's ok Quinn I'm sorry too"

"Don't be, you know a lot of people blamed you for your mothers and Puck's death but I didn't, I know it wasn't your fault, I know you hate Santana I don't blame you, she could've vouched for you, that's what our homegirls suppose to do instead she lied on you to your crazy boyfriend and looked what happened"

Mercedes cringed at the thought of Santana and everything that happened

Quinn took notice  
"I'm sorry"

"It's ok Quinn"

"So tell me everything where have you been for 13 years?"

Mercedes told her everything leaving nothing out it's been so long since Mercedes had anyone let alone another female to talk about her life too that she blabbered on and on

All Quinn could say was "wow"

But just like Finn and Mike she didn't judge her she noticed how Quinn kept staring at her expensive hand bag and attire she told Mercedes that she was catching a hard time and needed more money, Mercedes told Quinn how she had so much money and how she did jobs for the NFL player from time to time and how she would get guys to spend their money then fled, telling Quinn that didn't phase her instead she asked Mercedes to hook her up with a job, Mercedes told her that she was done doing that,changing her life around, but she felt sorry for Quinn so she told her they could hang out later that night and she would see what she could do

Mercedes got a room she couldn't stay in Puck's home where he was killed ,with Quinn it wouldn't feel right

She dressed and left out to pick Quinn up,Quinn was dressed nice with a small clutch to match her attire Mercedes Michael Kors bag went perfect with Quinn's attire, she empty everything out and gave it to Quinn

"Thanks Mercedes!"

They drove far almost out of Ohio just to find a low key bar and sat they ordered a couple drinks and snacks and started talking

"You know Mercedes I still feel his Presence"

"Who Quinn?"

"Puck's I still feel his presence in his home from time to time like he's there, but it's not a scary feeling it's a comfortable feeling I actually feel more safe when I feel him near,Lord I miss him"

"I do too Quinn, I do too"

They both fell into a awkward silence like they were deep in thought

Mercedes could feel someone looking at them and turned to see a nice looking Caucasian guy that looked to be in his mid to late 30s he mainly stared at Quinn, Mercedes whispered to Quinn and told her she'll be back, she approach the guy and whispered something to him pointing to Quinn, she could see Quinn watching them

She went back over to Quinn  
"Quinn I don't feel right doing this anymore, but he wants conversation with you and he said that he will pay you over a 1,000 dollars just to talk to you, you don't have to do nothing else ok, just talk, sit where I could see you guys and don't go anywhere with him"

Quinn stood and straightened her dress out  
"Ok"

She kissed Mercedes on the cheek and made her way to the guy and sat at a booth with him, Mercedes watched them like a hawk making sure the guy didn't try anything when she realized that they weren't moving she texted Sam

"Missing you baby"

**"Missing you too,I see you made it safe and sound, enjoying yourself so far?"**

**"Yes, I ran into a few people I have not seen since I Left Ohio"**

**"That's great, hurry home to me baby ok?"**

**"Of course"**

**"Good love you"**

**"Love you too sexy**"

Mercedes looked up and Quinn and the guy were gone  
"Shit!"

She jumped up and frantically started looking for her she was pushing people out the way she pushed the ladies room open and yelled for her no sign of Quinn  
She kicked opened the men's room not caring who was in there with no sign of Quinn she searched the whole bar,no Quinn

"Quinn no"

She started hyperventilating Quinn couldn't be gone what if she was killed then the blood with be on her hands, she couldn't take another tragic death, she started to call Finn and Mike but didn't know what to say without feeling guilty

She heard voices in a janitor closet next to her  
"Come on I will pay more if you have sex with me please"

She heard Quinn's voice,  
"No you said only conversation stop!"

Mercedes went to open the door and something was blocking it she started banging and kicking the door  
"Open the fucking door! Quinn, Quinn! If you touch hurt I will kill you! I put this on my mother I will kill you!"

"Mercedes help!"

Mercedes took all her strength and kicked the door open as hard as she can knocking what was ever blocking it out the way the guy was in the process of trying to take a advantage of Quinn

Mercedes barged in and swung at his face with her small hands bussing his lip in the process

He let Quinn go and grabbed his lip  
"You bitch!"

Quinn took her foot and kicked him hard between the legs, he fell to the floor in pain holding himself  
"Ahhh! You crazy bitches!"

Mercedes kicked him in the back  
"I got your bitch! give her the money you promised her, you pervert!"

"No!"

Quinn came and stepped on his stomach digging her sharp heel in to it  
"Gave me the money!"

"Ok,ok!"  
He reached in his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash Mercedes grabbed the whole thing

"Come on Quinn let's go!"  
She grabbed Quinn and started pulling her

He tried to get up  
"You whores that's 8,000 dollars!"

Mercedes kicked him again  
"That's what you get for being a pervert and being stupid enough to carry 8,000 on you,you idiot! I hope you have enough gas money to make it home"

They ran out the bar without looking back when they got in the car Mercedes cranked it up and sped off,she drove a min before she stopped she pulled to the side and looked at Quinn,they both hugged each other apologizing  
"I'm sorry Quinn now you see why I was hesitant about it, it's dangerous"

"I'm sorry too Cedes I shouldn't have been gullible and left with him you told me to stay in one spot and I didn't!"

"It's ok"

They stopped hugging and grabbed each other faces  
"You're ok"

"Yes, you're ok?"

"Yes"

They let each other go and Mercedes sped off again she promised Quinn that she would never put her in that position again and made her promise to not try it when she went back to LA, Quinn promised her, she felt bad so she stopped at the ATM her bank allowed her to get up to 2,000 out so she got 2,000 out and gave Quinn the 8,000 plus the 2,000 to make it 10,Quinn tried to split it down the middle but Mercedes wouldn't take it she had more then enough money in the bank and hidden, she didn't need money from Quinn,

After that crazy night her next two days were nice her Quinn, Finn,Mike and Dez hung out both days as a group, Mercedes introduced Dez to the group and they all instantly clicked Mercedes can honestly say that she now had a reason to come back home to visit now, her and Quinn clicked extremely they had a weird connection almost like sisters and promised to keep in touch

After Mercedes said her goodbyes it was one thing she had to do, what she came to Ohio for in the first place, she waited to night fall then

She stopped at a store and brought matches and a gas can, she felt the gas tank up then passed a construction site, she politely parked got out the car walked on the site grabbed as many bricks as she could and got back in the car

It was a few contract workers still on site just wrapping up they all stopped in their tracks and stared at her she waved then smiled and sped off

She pulled in front of Santana's mother house and left the car running she got out and creeped on the side of the house peeking in windows it look like no one was there and no car was in the drive way, she got the bricks out and threw them in as many windows as she could, she then put gasoline on one small part of the grass lit a match and threw it setting it on fire she jumped in her car laughing like a crazy person and pulled a few houses down and watched threw the mirror, she called 91l anonymously and reported a fire, she didn't have the heart to sat the whole house on fire she just wanted to teach Santana a lesson

She left when she heard the sirens praying no one witnessed her  
She checked in her hotel and instantly fell in bed, she enjoyed herself in Lima but she was ready to go back home to her man

She slept in the next day and woke up about 11 to check out she drove to the airport and dropped her car off, after she loaded the plane she went back to sleep until landing

When she got off the plane she called Sam he answered with a scream and she could here screaming in the background

"Hello!"

"Sam what's going on?!"

"Santana asked me to come paint and I agreed too I thought that was the least I could do,but she done loss her damn mind!"

Mercedes could hear Santana screaming like someone was murdering her

Sam screamed  
"Shut the fuck up! The fuck is wrong with you?!"

She heard Santana call Sam bitch and it sound like she threw something at him  
Mercedes politely asked  
"where does she live, she still live in you guys old home?"

Sam told her  
"Yes,Are you at the airport I'm coming to get you"

Mercedes cut him off  
"Don't worry about it I'm catching a cab and I'm coming to fuck her up!"

Sam screamed her name  
"Mercy!"

But she hung up in his face Mercedes was seeing red she was going home to change and she was most definitely coming for Santana she know she was going to risk Sam finding out about her and Santana but at this point she didn't care

**Hope this chapter was enjoyable :-)**

**The next chapter well be from Sam's Pov and you will see why Santana is acting crazy in the background oh and Sam well most definitely find out about the real Mercedes in the chapter how will he take it? And Mercedes will most definitely would be whooping some As***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Sam**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites Huns! :-)**

*****Disclaimer I own nothing*******

Sam was sad after he dropped Mercedes off at the airport he really wanted to get on the plane with her, but she insisted on going to Ohio alone

He didn't know what to do with himself him and Mercedes were never to far apart now she was leaving him for 3 days he decided to get some work done and meet up with Brandon later to go to the gym

They we're working out at the gym running side by side on the treadmill and Brandon was being Brandon like always

"So how's it going with Mercy?"

"Cool she's dope dude"

"That's great,I'm happy for you bro I like her she's good for you, aye I bet you hit that all day everyday don't you?"

"Brandon"

"I'm just saying she's too sexy not too, she would be sore and walking crooked everyday messing with me, shit she probably would be knocked up by now"

"Hell yea, but you know how that go, I don't even know if I could have children"

"Why not? Because of what happened when you were twelve?"

"Yes"

"You probably can bro,have you ever checked to see?"

"No I didn't have too Santana never came up pregnant"

"That's because she's probably potent, it's probably a reason why she haven't been knocked up, she's probably not destined to have kids she's evil, The Lord knows who to bless kids with and who not too"

"You might be right,but Mercy and I always use protection"

"Why, I mean you plan on staying with her right?"

"Yea, Brand but you can't be going up in everybody raw when you don't even know if you're going to spend the rest of your life with them or not?"

"Hey I always use protection that's because I haven't settled down yet, but if I was serious with someone and we trust each other then the protection would be a no go,I know it's tempted"

"Hell yea it is,but Mercy and I aren't ready to take it to that level just yet, plus it's things we can't even be up front with each other about, how can we trust each other enough to be intimate without protection, it's too much going around"

"So you're telling me you guys don't trust each other?"

"We do, well at least enough"

"But you haven't been up front with each other?"

"No she still haven't told me about her past and I too haven't told her about mines yet"

"But you guys are living together, sucking,licking, fu*king and doing everything under the sun, but your both to stubborn to come clean?"

"Yes I guess"

"Wow bro, you need to work on that before you have a miserable relationship like you and Santana had"

"We will once she comes home by the way I still haven't heard from her"

He stopped his treadmill and reached into his gym bag for his phone right on Que she texted him

**_Missing you baby"_**

**_"Missing you too,I see you made it safe and sound, enjoying yourself so far?"_**

**_"Yes, I ran into a few people I have not seen since I Left Ohio"_**

**_"That's great, hurry home to me baby ok?"_**

**_"Of course"_**

**_"Good love you"_**

**_"Love you too sexy"_**

He put his phone back and started his treadmill back up smiling like the Cheshire Cat

"So I guess that was Mercy huh?"

"It sure was"

"Awww Sammy's in love"

"You damn right"

Brandon held his fist out for Sam  
to dap it,Sam held his out too and their fist connected,he smiled at Sam

"Happy for you bro, you got a good one"

"Thanks bro, can I borrow your mansion in a few days I wanna plan a special night for Mercy and I maybe your chef can cook us up something"

"Of course you can"

"Thanks man"

"No problem"

Sam went home and ran a hot bath to soak his sore muscles,he laid back and closed his eyes thinking about Mercy wishing she was home to relax in the bath with him

He got a phone call but ignored it Mercy had her own ringtone so  
He knew it wasn't her, it was either his grandmother or Brandon he would just call them back later his phone rung again and again he was irritated by then he jumped up dripping wet and splashing water he grabbed his phone off the sink  
and looked at the screen he was pissed when he saw that it was Santana he sighed "why didn't I block her number?"

He quickly answered  
"The hell you calling me for?"

"Sam I need a favor I'm not trying to  
Start any mess, can you come paint for me? I'm remodeling"

"Why not hire a painter?"

"To save money please Sam that's the least you can do, you left me Sam"

"And I had a good reason too"

"Please Sam"

She gave him that innocent voice and he gave in sighing  
"When Santana?"

"In a few days"

"Ok just let me know the day and time when you can"

He hung up in her face before she could respond he knew Mercy would be pissed if she found out

Santana made sure she reminded him everyday leading up to the day of, when he got there he saw that she was most definitely remodeling, she had the carpet pulled up in the living room and the original hardwood floors buffed and waxed she wanted it painted a chocolate brown

Sam got straight too business he didn't want to stay in her presence any longer then he planned on  
He primed the walls it quickly dried then he taped the edges he was standing on a ladder taping the top edges and could feel Santana sitting behind him staring at him

He looked back at her  
"Do you mind? Why are you staring at me go some damn where"

"I'm just watching don't mind me"

"Well I wish you would stop and do you have the air on? It's burning up in here"

"I'm fine, take your shirt off than"

He stepped down from the ladder and took his shirt off  
"I'm taking it off because I'm hot not because you asked me too, so stop looking at me you're making me uncomfortable"

"Whatever"

She stood up and walked up to him placing her hand on his hard chest  
"Hmmm Sexy"

He caught her hand  
"Don't touch me, now I'm sexy huh? I thought I was too pretty and a fag as you call me?"

"Well you still are, but you're sexy"

"Oh really?"

She stood on her tippy toes and wrapped a leg around his waist grinding into his crotch with her heat she realized that it wasn't turning him on and pushed him back

"See you are a fag you can't even get up"

"Oh baby I don't have a problem getting up see the problem is you disgust me I'm not attracted to you anymore you're rotten, I wouldn't fu*k you with somebody else's di*k  
(He whispered in her ear)  
Was I fag when I use to have you dripping wet?"

She pushed him back  
"Get away from me"

He chuckled  
"I let you abuse me for too long I admitted I was weak because I thought I loved you, but I would never ever let you back in my life, I'm happy now happier then I ever been, you told me no one would want me well look at yourself no one would want you, you're rotten to the core and you would never be happy until you change Santana"

She screamed and kicked over a can of chocolate brown paint making it spill over to a part of hardwood floor that wasn't covered  
"Fuck you!"

He laughed and shook his head  
"Dumb ass, you kicked over a can of paint on your own damn floor and you call me stupid? Wow"

She started screaming at the top of her lungs  
"Ahhhhh!"

He covered his ears  
"Shut up!"

She continued to scream  
"Ahhhhhh!"

His phone vibrated in his pocket he pulled it out and saw Mercedes name on the screen

Hello!"

"Sam what's going on?!"

"Santana asked me to come paint and I agreed too I thought that was the least I could do,but she done loss her damn mind!"

Her screaming got louder  
"Shut the fuck up! The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Bitch!  
Santana picked up a big paint brush and threw it at him hitting him in the head "ouch!"

He knew Mercy was pissed she calmly asked  
"where does she live, she still live in you guys old home?"

"Yes,Are you at the airport I'm coming to get you"

She barely let him finish  
"Don't worry about it I'm catching a cab and I'm coming to fuck her up!"

"Mercy!"

Santana was screaming so loud that she didn't even hear that he was talking to his girl on the phone and she was on her way to whoop on her

"Shut up! Santana!"

She shut up and smiled  
"Who were you talking too?"

"My girl"

"Ohhhh so I can finally whoop her ass I can't wait to see this girl of yours"

"You not whooping shit Santana"

"And who gone stop me you? I will call the cops if you lay a finger on me"

Mercy must've been like speedy Gonzalez because next thing Sam knew,Mercedes was calling his phone  
"I'm outside tell that trick to come out or I'm coming in!"

"Baby calm down it's not worth it!"

"Tell her to come out Sam!"

"Baby please!"

Santana started yelling in his ear  
"Tell that home wrecker to come on she wanna be big and bad I will show her!"

"Santana shut up!"

"I had enough Sam that's it I'm coming in!"

She hung up in his face again Santana ran passed him opened up the door and attempted to run out Sam stopped her and pushed her back  
"Stay in here Santana!"

Sam ran out not caring that he was shirtless and ran towards Mercy she was dressed in a Tshirt sweat pants and a cap pulled low over her eyes parked a couple houses down she was just stepping away from her vehicle with Sam approached her

"Mercy go home!"

He noticed how she took in his naked upper body

She started pounding his chest  
"Why are you shirtless and why the hell did you come over here Sam!?"

Santana came running out the house  
"That's her!? I guess she came to get a beat down!"

Mercedes broke away from Sam and took off running towards Santana Sam caught up with her and stopped her pushing her behind him

She was yelling over his shoulder scratching him, biting him doing everything in her power to make him let her go

"I'm going to kill you! Santana!"

"Well bring it on then bitch!"

Sam was so strong that she couldn't even move around him he had his feet planted holding her back

Mercedes threw her hat off fully revealing herself to Santana

Santana took in her face  
"Mercedes, you!"

Mercedes jumped to the side with her hands out  
"Yea surprise Bitch!"

"I thought you were dead you slut! You're the one that took my fiancé! You're better off dead! Still the same huh? taking and sleeping with everybody's man I always hated you! This who your with Sam?! You need to get check probably got every STD out there by now, sleeping with this trick! I hope you haven't hit it raw!"

Sam looked from Santana to Mercedes  
"You two know each other?"

"Yea Sam we know each other well I bet you don't even know her real name you thinks it's Mercy don't you well it's not! Her name is Mercedes Jones, her father walked out on her and her mother when she was eight,she's from Lima, Ohio her pimp was murdered by her ex because this slut was banging him in his home while her boyfriend was looking for him!"

"He wasn't my pimp he was my friend! We wasn't having sex we were talking about his wife and kids he wanted to change his life around but you took that away from him! You jealous bitch!"

"Whatever Sam! She's the reason why he's dead and the reason why her mother was murdered, they were murdered by her crazy ex because of her now he's doing life in prison for killing them! Her mother shouldn't have raised a promiscuous slut!"

"I wasn't a slut and you knew that yourself you slept with way more people then me back in high school!"

"You were a slut that's why your pimp and your mom is dead because you couldn't keep your legs closed"

"That's it!"

Mercedes gained hulk like strength and pushed Sam out the way, Sam was frozen he couldn't believe what he was hearing

Mercedes started running towards Santana like a football player, Santana kicked her leg up connecting with Mercedes and knocked her flat on her back

She jumped on top of Mercedes and grabbed her head banging it into the concrete, Mercedes was thicker and stronger then Santana, she gained the upper hand and pushed Santana off of her flipping her onto her stomach she sat on Santana's back straddling her she grabbed her hair pulling her head up and started pounding her face she then put her arm around her neck putting her in the head lock position

She started squeezing  
"Sam is the best thing that ever happened to me! He gave me a reason to keep living and change my life around I would not let you take him from me! Your the reason why my loved ones are dead not me!"

With every word Mercedes gripped got tighter around Santana's neck  
"If it wasn't for you Puck's wife wouldn't have became a widow at 21 years old, if it wasn't for you his kids wouldn't be fatherless! If it wasn't for you my mother and Puck wouldn't be six feet under! If it wasn't for you my boyfriend wouldn't have went crazy and killed the people I loved! If it wasn't for you my life wouldn't be in shambles, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be so broken!, My..mother...is in a grave! and she's never coming back!"

Mercedes started sobbing and squeezing tighter  
"My mother is gone I only got 14 years with her"

Mercedes finally cried over her mother and she was angry...  
Santana was losing breath she was to weak to fight back

Sam came to his senses and pulled Mercedes off of her  
"Stop you're going to kill her!"

He pushed Mercedes behind him  
Santana jumped up coughing to fill her lungs with air and holding her throat

"Sam you wanna be with somebody like that huh?! She's a mess you say I'm rotten she's rotten"

"Go in the house Santana!"

"Oh so you're choosing her over me!? Be miserable with that slut! a slut and a fag how crazy is that?"

Mercedes tried to run pass Sam again  
"You're the fag! Sam I never told anyone but do you know Santana is a closet lesbian! She slept with just as many girls in high school as she did guys! That's why she so unhappy because she haven't faced the fact that she's a lesbian to scared to come out! Have it ever occurred to you that she calls you fag all the time because she's one, have it ever occurred to you that she was cheating on you with a woman every time she went on a so called trip! That's why she barely have sex with you because she's more attracted to women! Come out Santana you would be so much happier! Oh by the way are you still in touch with dimwit Brittany the one that was too dumb to realize she was a closet lesbian and you were taking advantage of her!?"

Santana ran towards Mercedes punching over Sam  
"How could you!?"

Mercedes blocked her hit and punched over Sam's shoulder knocking Santana in her already beaten up face  
"How could I what?! Tell your secret! I kept it to myself all these years even after you connived me do you think that I would keep that to myself after everything you did to me?!"

Santana stepped back  
"I hate you!"

"And I hate you! you never been my friend, I loved you Santana you were suppose to be my best friend, I did anything for you! How could you do that to me!?"

Santana got quiet  
"Sam I'm pregnant"

Mercedes swung over Sam's shoulder again  
"You're not pregnant!"

Sam shook his head still holding Mercedes back  
"No you're not I do even think I could have children"

"Ok I'm not pregnant I lied, you were horrible in bed anyway and she's right I was cheating on you with a woman but I'm bisexual, you were horrible in bed anyway"

"There's no such thing you're a lesbian! my man is wonderful in bed he puts it down well sweetie! So stop it"

Sam turned and pick Mercedes up throwing her over his shoulders like he did before  
"We're through with you Santana get out of our lives"

Santana picked up a rock and threw it at Sam's G-wagon passenger window cracking it

Mercedes tried to squirm out of Sam's arms but he had a tight grip

He unlocked her door and threw her on the passenger side of her car he walked to the driver side and got in  
"We're not leaving this fucking car until you tell me everything! Was all that true?!"

"Sam"

"Tell me!"

She jumped at his tone  
"Yes"

He punched the steering wheel  
"I wanna know everything start from the beginning, I don't care if we're here all night!"

"Sam"

"Now!"

She started crying and talking fast without taking a breath  
"Ok! Sam ok, my dad did walk out on me and my mom when I was 8 years old,leaving my mother to take care of me on her own my mother worked two jobs just to keep me satisfied, she worked her butt off so I could live good, Santana was my best friend so I thought, we did everything together, at 14 I associated with Puck for the first time,I had a boyfriend name Destin who went by the name Dez he was white and Italian nice handsome young man with a good upbringing he was good to me but I was curious I wanted a bad boy and Dez wasn't so that's where Puck came in the picture, one day he invited me up to his condo, I was scared because he was 7 years older then me plus he had a beautiful girlfriend name Quinn, but I went up anyway we chilled and had a nice time and then he came on to me I gave in and had sex with him, I felt bad for cheating on Dez and tried to run off, Puck stopped me and gave me 800 dollars and gave me the nickname Mercy,that's the most money I ever had in my hand, I took the money but still felt ashamed and promised myself that I wouldn't do it again, but I broke that promise and broke up with Dez I continued to sleep with Puck over the months gaining more and more money I got the big head I started helping my mother out and saw that she was becoming happier that's what made me continue to do it,one day Quinn caught us in bed together and beat me up I was too embarrassed to even fight back, I ran out naked without looking back, I felt dirty I scrubbed my skin raw that night and cried myself to sleep, the next day I went to school swollen, and bruised up, it was so many rumors flying around about me, but no one knew the truth but Santana,Puck and Quinn, Santana  
Would gave me the I told you so speech out of jealously all the time she really didn't care, she just wanted to be in my place, Puck and Quinn disappeared after that I don't know what happened to them, but I was happy I didn't have to hide from them, I had been down after everything so I took myself shopping catching a cab to the mall, I had a lot of money saved up from what Puck had given me so I treated myself, I brought things for my mother Santana and I as I was in one last store this guy approached me he told me his name was Shane and paid for my items I told him my name was Mercy and actually took a liking to him even though he wasn't my type,we hung out over the weeks then became a couple he was 4 years older then me,it seem like as soon as I agreed to become his girlfriend he became possessive he would try to control me, get me pregnant,pop up at my mothers house, and didn't want me to hang with Santana much but like a fool I stayed, one day he surprised Santana and I with tickets to the B2k concert and took us shopping we were so happy, as we was talking Santana informed me that Puck was walking up, he asked me if he could talk to me before he left, I reluctantly agreed and followed him home and assured Santana I wouldn't sleep with him, he told me his real name, he told me he was married to his high school sweetheart with twin boys, he told me that Quinn wasn't his girlfriend she was the other woman, he dated her at one point before he started dating his wife, he told me how he had so much money and that he had a home in Georgia but he brought a condo in Lima to get away because he felt like he was missing out on his young adulthood, he apologized to me for opening me up to a certain lifestyle and told me he was changing his life around how he wanted to be a better husband and father I was happy for him, we laughed, talked and looked at picture just getting to know each other we had a connection it's like my love for him grew at that moment and his grew for me, but then my life changed, Shane showed up and went postal he kicked in Puck's door and barged in, they started fighting and shave knocked him out, Shane came too me and tried to choke me to death but Puck jumped up and saved me jumping on his back, he knocked Puck off of him them something horrible happened, Shane pulled out a huge knife and stabbed Puck in the stomach then ran off, I sat there with Puck and watched him die, these two young cops came to the crime scene, I found out that they were his best friends of Puck's I felt horrible, we all cried together but then they had to put back on their officer roles, I got a restraining order and was put into police custody and forced to move to Michigan with my aunt and her two daughters, I begged my mother to come but she was too stubborn too leave, I would talk to her every night but this one particular night I didn't hear from her,so I thought she might've went to sleep, so I texted her goodnight and I went to sleep, I was woken up at 4am with loud banging on the door, I came down the stairs to see what was going on and there stood Mike and Finn the two young cops, they told me...they told me

She couldn't get it out she started crying and covered her face, Sam started rubbing her back

"Just let it out"

"They told me that, he came back and killed my mother Sam!,but I didn't cry all I wanted to do was see her one last time, Mike and Finn drove me back to Ohio to see her body,I couldn't believe my mother was laying there dead, I went into the house and saw the gruesomeness it was blood splattered everywhere, I was like a zombie Sam I didn't feel anything I...I couldn't,when I walked out the house I saw Santana she stood there staring at me with a smirk,it wasn't no remorse, no sympathy in her look, her look was sinister like she was saying "that's what you get" or "that's what you deserve" it's like she was spitting on Puck's and my Mother's grave and my mother wasn't even buried yet I hated her from there on out, but I never cried over my mother's death even at her funeral I didn't cry, but I cried for Puck every night, I thought I was losing my mind and everyone else did too, how could I not cry over my mother's tragic death?, I went to therapist after therapist and they all told me that I haven't accepted my mother's death, I told them they were crazy I told them I did accept her death but they swore I didn't after I graduated high school I ran away and started using the nickname I was given by Puck "Mercy" with a random last name "Ellis" that's where Mercy Ellis came from, I started living a dangerous life Sam please don't leave me baby after I tell you this"

"Just tell it M-Mercedes"

Saying Mercedes felt foreign to Sam it didn't feel right coming out of his mouth

"Well everything I told you about the NFL player is true, but what I didn't tell you was that he's the one that I started working for, I would use guys from all different calibers for money seduce them, make them vulnerable enough to give me money and fled hopping from state to state, I was working on my own and would hook up with the NFL player from time to time to do jobs all over for him and give him his cut, I brought him in a lot of money, that's why I have so much money Sam ,I accumulated over the years I'm rich I have money in banks all over and the duffle bag of money was from the half of million I told you I was paid from the NFL player"

"So you were a escort?"

"No Sam I never slept with my customers they never got the chance too I only slept with the guys I actually dated I was that slick that I could get their money without even sleeping with them,Sam I swear I stopped it when I came too LA I came here to settle down,to change my life around"

"Why didn't you tell me Mercy!? I don't even know what to call you you I don't even know you!"

"You do Sam I'm the same person you've been waking up too every morning Sam, don't leave me please don't, I need you Baby"

Sam covered his face and didn't respond  
"Sam?"

He felt Mercedes touch his back  
"Don't touch me, I don't even know if I can trust you"

"You can Sam, don't shut me out please"

"I don't know why you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't want you to judge me I didn't want you to leave me"

"As fuck up as my childhood was I'm the last person to judge, I can't judge you anyway because I haven't told me about my life so I would be a hypocrite to judge you all you had to do was tell me! At least you know my name, you don't know what happened to me but at least you know I had a rough childhood, you know everything about me, but what happened to me at a young age, I know nothing about you! I didn't even know your real name"

"I'm sorry Sam!"

He took a deep breath  
"I have something planned later for us at Brand's I'm putting everything out on the table "Mercedes" no more lies no more games ok?"

"Ok Sam"

"I will see you at the house later, I have to get my window fixed be ready by 8"

He stepped out of her car leaving Mercedes sitting there she drove away first he sat back for a min he couldn't believe everything he heard, should he stay with her? He fell in love with her in a short time and it would hurt him to leave her but it was a lot they needed to work on

Sam went to get his window fix and went home Mercedes was standing in their bedroom with her back turned standing there in her lingerie Sam wanted to walk up behind her a lay a kiss on her bare shoulders, but he didn't know how to approach her she was like a stranger to him standing in their bedroom, how could she keep everything for him when she claimed she trusted him?"

He went in the bathroom and slammed the door

"Sam?"

He could hear her calling his name but ignored her he instead started the shower and stepped out letting the warm water run over his body

When he got out he wrapped himself in a towel and walked out Mercedes was sitting on the bed fully dressed for the night with her hands resting on her lap

The tension was so thick in the room that you could cut it with a knife

"Sam talk to me please"

"I will be ready soon Mer-ce-deees"  
He said slow with sarcasm

He watched how she gave him a sad look and stood up  
"Ok I will be waiting downstairs for you"

Sam quickly dressed and made his way down to Mercedes  
"Ready?"

"Yes"

He led her to his ride and opened the door for her letting her in, he was mad at her but that didn't stop him from being a gentleman, the ride to Brandon's was awkward they were both silent and everything they said to each other was one word answers

Once they pulled up to Brandon's beautiful mansion, Sam let Mercedes out and led her up to the mansion letting himself in,he always had a key to Brandon's but never really used it, he didn't want to risk walking in on a naked Brandon or on him doing some other things with a random bimbo, he could smell the food being cooked by the chef and it smelled Delicious, he was finally going to tell him story to Mercedes, he knew it would be hard but it was something he had to do...

**To be continued**...

**Hope this chapter was enjoyable next chapter Sam would be narrating his own story to Mercedes :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Sam**

**Thanks for the reviews Huns :-)**

Once Sam and Mercy made it into Brandon's home he took their coats and hung it up leaving Mercedes standing there in awe at Brandon's mansion,Brandon was nice enough to let Mercedes keep her things there until she was ready to moved in her condo but "wow" she wish she would've came by with Sam as they were moving her things into his home,Sam came back into the front startling her

"Ready?"

She turned to him  
"Yes"

As they were walking away they ran into Brandon

"Oh hey guys, didn't realize you were here"

He smiled at Mercedes  
"Hey Mercy"

Sam cut in with a little sarcasm  
"It's Mercedes"

She watched Brandon look from her to Sam with a confused look he could clearly feel the tension between them  
"Oh well hey Mercedes"

"Hey Brand"  
She opened her arms to hug him Brandon being Brandon held on to her a little bit longer then he should've breathing in her scent

"Mmmhmm you smell good"

She giggled and tried to push him away

Sam obnoxiously cleared his throat out interrupted them, Brandon chuckled and apologized

"Oh sorry Mercy.. I mean Mercedes"

"No problem I love your mansion it's beautiful so far from what I see"

"Oh thanks would you like a tour?"

Sam interrupted them again  
"She's fine" he said with a scowl

"The fuck is his problem?" she thought staring at him, they both had a staring match until Brandon spoke on

"Well guys, I'm leaving I sat up the living room for you guys, it's kind of a chilly day in LA tonight so I started the fire place and set it up really special for you two love birds"

He led them to the living room area and held his arm out making them lead the way, when they made it Mercedes eyes lit up, he laid out a pad in a dimmed living room with pretty pillows surrounding it placed in front of a beautifully lit fire place, on the side of the pad he had champagne chilled in a ice bucket two Champagne glasses, chocolate covered strawberries and chocolate covered apples,games but being Brandon they all were sex games Mercedes gave him a raised eyebrow and he shrugged,candles were lit all around the room  
Before Mercedes could thank him he put a finger up stopping her

"Oh wait one more thing! Take your shoes off get comfortable I'll be right back!"

Mercedes and Sam gave each other confused looks and shrugged they both stepped out of their shoes and, Sam took of his blazer and unbuttoned the sleeves of his button up and rolled them to his elbows, he took Mercedes clutch she was carrying, his blazer, his shoes and Mercedes heels and placed them on the other side of the room, he then grabbed Mercedes hand and helped her step onto the pad gesturing for her to sit, she sat crossed one leg over the other smoothing her dress down,he sat down next to her bringing his knees up to his chest, they both awkwardly sat there  
Staring into space both to stubborn to say anything,Brandon was finally back holding deliciously smelling plates of food in each hand, Brandon walked over and handed them both a plate "Bon appétit" both plates were decorated so pretty that Mercedes almost didn't want to eat it the chef made seafood from the looks up it, it looks like she made shrimp with some type of rice covering the shrimp with a butter sauce poured over it a, a huge baked potato with all types of toppings spilling out of it, cheese, bacon, broccoli,etc... She baked fish with lemon and shrimp scampi

Brandon dashed out of the room and came back with a single plate, with a enormous piece of cheese cake drizzled in caramel with two forks  
"Oh this is for you guys, desert to share after your meals"

Mercedes smiled big  
"Thanks Brand! you're too sweet!"

"No problem,anything for my Brother and his lady"

He sat their desert down next to everything else and pulled the champagne out popping it open and poured them each a glass setting the glasses down next to them

He bent over and attempted to whisper in Sam's ear he was a little bit too loud and Mercedes could make out what he was saying

"You ok Bro?"

Sam shook his head  
"No,but I will be, thanks for everything bro I really appreciate"

"Always for my bro, no problem, but tell me about it tomorrow? we can meet up"

"Sure man"

"Cool"

Brandon stood up straight and clapped his hands together  
"Welp enjoy! You guys have the whole place to yourself tonight you're free to do whatever,the chef and maid will be leaving to give you guys your privacy, just put your things in the kitchen it will be cleaned tomorrow, you can sleep over, sleep in any room you want I have plenty and if you guys do the do just make sure you don't do it on any surface you have no business doing it on and remove my dirty linen when your done! I'll be at one of my lil ladies home for the night"

He kissed Mercedes on the cheek and dapped fist with Sam, they thanked him before he left and went to chowing down on their delicious food still not talking, Mercedes was in deep thought she heard what Brandon thought he whispered to Sam and she knew he was going to tell him everything, she liked Brandon and she didn't want him disliking her, she knew how much he hated Santana and voiced how much he loved Mercedes for Sam ,she didn't want him not to like her Sam spoke making Mercedes jump she wasn't expecting to hear his deep voice

"Mercedes?"

"Yes?"

"If you have no family then who did you go visit in Ohio?"

She sighed  
"Well I went back to get back at Santana for what she did to your grandmother,my intentions was to mess with her mother's home but as I was there I ran into a few people like I told you when I texted you,I ran into Dez which I mention was my first boyfriend, I also ran into Finn and Mike they were the cops I told you about and Quinn who was Puck's ex that I also mentioned, Quinn actually apologized and we all clicked and hung out while I was there"

"Hmmmm I see, so what did you do to Santana's mother's home?"

"I threw bricks through her windows and set her grass on fire"

"Did the house burn up?"

"No Sam"

"Well good"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize, you were defending my grandmother, and ran into people who possibly care about you"

"Oh"

They both went quiet again finishing up everything even desert Sam took their things into the kitchen and came back laying back on the pad, looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head Mercedes laid on his chest, she was hesitant because she didn't know how he would react, but when he didn't move or say anything she relaxed

They laid in the dim room silent just listening to the fire burning in the fire place Sam called her name giving her another nickname

"Cedes?"

"Yes"

"I'm ready to tell you about my life"

"I'm all ears Sam"

She didn't move but continued to lay on his with her cheek pressed to his hard chest taking in his smell he smelt good, she could feel his deep voice vibrating through his chest, he took a deep breath with his chest rising and falling, he started talking but continued to look at the ceiling

"Ok my parents had me at a really young age, they were only 14 when they had me still kids theirselves,they had it rough dealing with their parents because my mom got pregnant so young, but it was mainly my mother's parents they basically turned their back's on her and neglected her, they told her that she was a embarrassment to their family, my mom's parents were kind of wealthy and thought their shit didn't stank so when my mom came up pregnant by my not so wealthy dad, she became a disgrace in their eyes so finally when I was 4 and my parents were 18 they fully turned their backs on us, my dad's parents were a little more supportive, they moved us in a home that my granddad owed so we could have a roof over our head as a family,my mom and dad were old enough to work by then so they both got jobs to survive,they couldn't afford a babysitter so they asked my dad's best friend Melissa to watch me she would watch me from time to time when they had me but became my official baby sitter when I turned 4

Mercedes ears perked up at Melissa's name she was finally going to find out who this Melissa was

"Melissa was my dad's best friend I didn't know how her and my dad became so close but she was 4 years younger than my mom and dad, she was only 10 when I was born but she acted more mature, Melissa parents were best friends of my grandparents so I guess that's how her and my dad became close from growing up around each other,Melissa was beautiful, you actually remind of her in a way your just thicker and more curvy,she was African American with mocha skin,she was very small and petite and carried herself in a classy way she had naturally curly hair and her eyes were bright hazel

It made sense to Mercedes now Sam told her that she reminded him of a Melissa when they first met and his Grandmother kept calling her Melissa now Mercedes was wondering what happened to this Melissa and why did Sam scream her name often in his sleep like she was hurting him

"She was basically like my mother my parents were never around from working so it would just be me and her she would bath me, feed me, take me out to play, people would look at us weird when we were out we looked weird a Caucasian 4 year old with green eyes and blond hair tagging along with a dark-skin African American girl with big curly hair and hazel eyes did not look right in their eyes some people even accused her of kidnapping me, Tennessee was racist they was not too fond of seeing blacks and whites together so they gave her a hard time but She didn't care, it even got to the point where I started calling her momma because she was all I knew really, I didn't have a connection with my mother like I did with Melissa, my mother was never around even when I was first born, Melissa was around more then her at only 10 years old

He took a deep breath and started talking again  
"But at a young age I knew that I couldn't blame my mother they were out here getting it for me and I appreciated that my father wasn't around much either but still around more then my mother, they would give Melissa money whenever they could but she would take it and spend it on me buy me things, take me out, she never really spent it on herself, she was in school so they sat up a routine where they would be with me while she was In school then she would come back too me after school this went on for 4 more years the same routine, Melissa being there while my parents worked their butts off to pay the bills and keep me good of course I was in school by then and Melissa was now 18 out of school and I was 8 Melissa basically moved in with us she would take me to and from school in her car her parents brought her after she graduated from high school and take me to the doctor and everything, then everything changed my mom found out she was pregnant far along and didn't even know it she had twins a boy and a girl and named them Stevie and Stacey I was so happy I had a little bro and sis but they were gone as quickly as they came, my parents put them up for adoption and I didn't know why, then a few months after they were gone my mother suddenly died she got up one day to go to work and passed out right in front of the house and never woke back up"

"She had a rare heart disease and didn't know it,and she made matters worst by stressing and working her self so hard and having Stacey and stevie she weakened her heart more then what it already was, her death didn't bother me like I thought it would because I didn't have that connection with her like I had with Melissa, don't get me wrong I was sad but not as sad as I should've been, at her funeral I sat and watched her parents cry and fall out everywhere acting a fool because they were guilty they knew they did her wrong, I cried at the funeral and had everyone hugging and kissing me they thought that I was crying over her death but really I was crying for my father looking at how hurt he was broke my heart and I also cried because all I could think about is what if that was Melissa laying in that coffin how would I take it how would I survive without my mother "Melissa" she comforted me holding my father and I tight at the funeral"

"After all that was over my dad went back to working he had to work more because he had more on his plate now that my mother was gone,Melissa continued to stay around but I noticed she started looking sad and stressed I even caught her crying before and would ask "mom what's wrong" and wipe her face that would make her cry even harder she would assure me that everything was ok and hold me tight rocking me back and forth, I think she started falling for my dad even though he was 22 and she was 18 I think he was in love too I noticed how they would look at each other whenever he was around but I guess he wouldn't give her a chance because he wasn't over my birth mom I would even hear her say to him sometimes "what's wrong, why can't you give me a chance, she's not coming back she's gone, let's be happy together we're already like a family Sam's my baby he calls me mom I call him my son what's the problem?" But I never heard him respond, every night as I was sleeping she would come in my room and rubbed my head and kiss my face I would cuddle up to her and smile I always knew she was there because I would feel her presence and smell her scent, she always smelled like Apples I guess that was the body wash she used"

Mercedes looked up at him and he closed his eyes and got silent for a min she laid her head back on his chest listening to his heart beat and he started again

"The night before my ninth birthday, she was acting weird she went out and brought me all these gifts and threw me a little party I really didn't have too many friends but Brandon and he invited some of his friends her and my dad brought us pizza, snacks,cake and ice cream and stood back and watched us play video games and have the time of our lives I noticed her and my dad would dreamily glance at each other from time to time and I was happy I thought that we were finally going to be a family and that my dad must had given her a chance, I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face I was happy happier then I ever been, I woke up in the middle of the night and heard my dad and Melissa arguing then I heard him storm out saying he had to work I shrugged and went back to sleep that was the norm for them, plus I was excited that they were finally a couple, "so I thought" I expected her to come in rubbing my head and smelling apples like she always does but it didn't happen, I woke up the next morning smiling and my smile faded when I heard the weird silence usually Melissa would be up singing and making me lunch for school and she would make her way into my room yelling for me to get up and burst out laughing when she would see that I'm already up smiling wide at her, but I didn't get none of that I walked around the house yelling her name with no sign of her, I walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the fridge I snatched it down, on there was wrote To Sam: I can't do this anymore I tried to stick around for you but this is all too much I'm so young and I tried but its hard I need to live my life, I'm so sorry baby please forgive me, just know that mommy would always love you, you're not my birth child but you are my son, and don't you ever forget your "real" mother I know she wasn't around but she was working hard for you, she loved you even if you don't think so, I'm not taking the credit from her because she gave birth too you so I would say you were both of ours, I just didn't push you out,whatever you do Baby don't forget me and don't ever let anyone hurt you ok? I love you with everything in me baby but I'm sorry, I pray we see each other again  
Love Melissa"

"I fell to the floor and cried and cried it was like my mother told me that she didn't want me anymore, I laid in one spot all day on the kitchen floor and didn't move, I heard someone coming through the door and called her name in a whisper my throat was so sore and dry from screaming and crying that I could barely talk  
"Melissa" I called out to her again but I didn't getting a respond,Mommy I called out to her again calling her mommy this time still nothing I heard a deep voice above me "she's gone" it was my dad, he bent down and picked me up with his strong arms hugging me tight he started crying into my head,"she's gone son she's gone I'm sorry but she's not coming back" I fought my way out of his arms, I started yelling barely able too, what do you mean she's gone?! what did you do dad?! She wanted to be a family and you couldn't give her that! My mother is gone she left me! My dad shook his head "she's not your mother son" I yelled again she was the closest thing I had to a mother and a father! She was there from the beginning! I know you and my real mom was working hard for me but did you ever stop to think that I needed love! That I needed comfort?! Melissa gave me all of that so in my eyes she was my mother! Dad, mom is dead she isn't coming back! Move on dad,Why couldn't you just give Melissa a chance! My dad started yelling too "don't you go blaming this on me son! Yea I was stuck on your mother I just can't move on ok! You ungrateful little shit!"

I froze at his words he realized what he said and walked over to me and sat on the floor pulling me onto his lap he started sobbing again "son I'm sorry ok, but this is hard for me I'm only 22 Sam would be 23 in a month I have a lot on my plate ok, I just can't get over your mother that easily, I love Melissa I really do and I did wanna be with her I just couldn't do it until I was fully over your mother I guess Melissa got tired of waiting and she's only 18 Sam she's turning 19 in a few days do you really think she could handle all this, she's basically been helping raise you since she was 10 she had to grow up quick, she didn't have to but she wanted to for you and now I guess she just couldn't do it anymore, I promise that I'm going to be here for you more son"

"I cried all night but what made me stop was that I had some hope that she would come back, I guess my dad finally got over both of my Moms quick because a few months later, he got a new girl she was only 17 years old, younger then Melissa, she was beautiful her name was Ashley she had long blond hair and a rare eye color that I rarely ever seen they were violet I was memorized by her eyes and beauty and had never seen anyone that beautiful other then Melissa and my birth mother and my dad's mother, I could see why my dad chose her I just didn't understand why when she was so young, my dad didn't spend time with me like he promised he neglected me to work once again, he started leaving me with Ashley and I liked her until she started trying to be my mother and every time my dad gave her money for me she never gave it too me, I would tell my dad but he always told me I was lying just because I didn't like her he never believed me, then I noticed over the year her looks changed drastically I watched tv enough to know she was on drugs but my dad would never listen she started hitting on me and mentally abusing me whenever my dad wasn't around, I would try to defend myself but I was so little that it didn't help all she would do is push me down or kick me she did everything to hurt me, pinch me bite me, anything,my dad saw the bruises whenever he was around but ignored them, he thought Ashley was a angel it didn't matter how evil I told him she were he continued to fall for her innocent act and barely paid attention to how her looks were changing I could tell that she had to be doing some hardcore drugs, I got tired of being so little so I started bulking up and became a rebel Ashley barely fed me or gave me the money my dad would give to her so I started stealing just to survive the most she did was make sure I went to school"

"I got kicked out of so many schools for fighting that by the time I was 12 I had been kicked out of 10 schools my dad claimed that I was acting out to keep him home and to get Ashley out of the picture, but that wasn't true I was angry I was so tired of being abused and neglected  
That I would take my anger out on anybody that was in my way, I went to so many different schools that I kept losing all my friends, Brandon was the only one that stuck around we were like brothers we made sure we held on to each other no matter how far apart we were,by 12 I looked like this (pointing to his body) I bulked up a lot and hit puberty early, I start noticing Ashley looking at me a lot and it made me uncomfortable, by then she was 20 years old and all her beauty was gone her hair was thin her violet eyes were always bloodshot and all the little curves she did have were gone she looked strung out I just knew she was a full out addict by then I thought either my dad was stupid as hell or he just worked so much that he didn't notice, the money my dad was given for me she was basically using for drugs"

"I stayed locked up in my room all day when I weren't at school and I stole Ashley's cell she was too high to realize anyway,my dad was paying her bill basically paying it for me because she never used it or missed it, I used it to call Brandon and other little girls at school I was the most mature athletic built looking guy in school so the fast tail girls would chase after me and give me their numbers, sending me nasty pictures and freaky text messages but I was a Virgin I just played with their heads most of the time"

"One day I was woken up in the middle of the night by loud music, I came out my room to see what was going on and I witnessed the most disgusting thing Ashley had at least 4 other addicts in our home smoking, partying and shooting up Ashley was laid out on the couch with her legs wide open and another girl that looked just as strung out as her was going down on her, I stood there with my mouth open just staring, they must've felt me staring because Ashley looked at me and smiled and the junkie that was going down on her looked up from between her legs and smiled, I ran into the bathroom and threw up emptying the contents in my stomach into the toilet I was grossed out, I avoided her for about a week I didn't even bother to tell my dad because I knew he wouldn't believe me"

"One night while I was asleep, I guess I forgot to lock my door, I felt a presence in the room and smelled apples I thought Melissa had finally came back she had been gone for 3 years and I lost all hope but she was back!, I felt the bed sink and a hand run threw my hair like she use too I smiled I couldn't believe she was back, a hand rubbed my cheek and I leaned into its touch, but this hand didn't feel like Melissa's it was rough, I thought maybe it was from her being a hard working women now, by the way she was 22 by then, I whispered "mom you came back, I've been so hurt and lonely you told me don't let no one hurt me but they have mommy,I needed you to keep me safe like you use too, and you came back for me"

"I didn't get a respond, instead I felt a hand creeping down my bare muscular body I whispered mom stop what are you doing" with my eyes still closed they popped open when I felt a hand in my sweat pants I opened my eyes to see Ashley! I screamed but she muffled my scream with her hand "shut up!" She told me "your so sexy now mhmmm are you sure you're only 12?" She asked me,she pulled my sweats and boxers down to my ankles and I was screaming for her to stop she smacked me and stood up dropping her shorts and panties down her bony body, even though I was disgusted by her I was still getting aroused against my will I was a virgin and I didn't know what was going on with me, she straddled me and ease herself down onto me, moaning out loud and telling me how big I was to be so young I started squirming and trying to push her off of me, I never had sex but I knew enough to know the consequences of not using a condom, I started crying and fighting her to stop but she smacked me again and put a hand around my throat telling me too hush or she would hurt me, I was twice her size I could've threw her off of me but I was frozen with fear, she started bouncing on me slowly with her head thrown back moaning, I was laying there crying with my eyes closed tight, after a while she started shaking and moaning louder saying all type of obscenities, I guess she was having a orgasm I watched porn with my friends a couple times and read a lot so I knew what a orgasm was, I felt wetness down there and on my stomach I knew she let go on me I wanted to throw up,she continued to moved I guess riding out her orgasm, I didn't know what was happening me I felt a tingle in my lower stomach, creeping up my penis I was scared until I realized what was happening I was about to reach my peak I opened my eyes and screamed out "fuck no" trying to stop it I knew no protection and letting go inside a female meant babies, she smiled down at me and jumped up yelling "you bet not dare, bust inside me you little shit"

"I let go on myself wetting my stomach and legs and jumped up running to the bathroom I threw up so many times afterwards that I felt weak I forced myself from the toilet and took a shower scrubbing my skin raw,after that I made sure my door was locked and cried myself to sleep, for the next few months it continued to happened and I actually started liking it she claimed that she never had sex with my dad because he worked so much so she needed it from me and I had some good stuff so she was addicted to it, I actually got addicted to the sensation of having an orgasm so I continued it, making sure we always used protection after the first time, I thought I was the man, I would show off to my boys at school about sleeping with a older gal, they looked up to me I sorta became their pack leader all the girls at school would try to have sex with me at school but I slept with only about two they were experienced they showed me new things I would go home and use those same skills with Ashley, I called Brandon one day to brag and he talked some sense into me, Brandon was beyond his age he was a fool but smart and had a good upbringing, I told him everything and he cried on the phone he had no idea things were so bad for me because I only told him to a certain extent, he begged me to let him talk to his parents and told me he would talk them into getting custody over me, I promised him to not say anything yet"

"I went home after Brandon's talk and told Ashley we had to stop and it was wrong I came to the realization that I was sleeping with a addict, every time I thought about it I became ill, she didn't agree and started abusing me again"

"I started noticing over the weeks how the principles and counselors started watching me closely I started really acting up, one day I was called into the counselors office, it was two counselors Ms Handleman a tall Caucasian who always had a scowl on her face, and she wore a beehive hairstyle on the top of her head and her hair was white as snow, then there was Ms Summerville she was a short African American lady with long black hair, glasses and she wore tons of Makeup, she had a strong southern Tennessee accent with one gold tooth in her mouth,she sat at her desk and gestured for me to sit in front of her, Ms Handleman stood up beside her with her arms folded scowling at me

"Ms Summerville started talking,Sam what's been going on with you? Is there a problem at home? I know your mom passed 4 years ago, and and your dad works a lot and the woman you considered mother left you,he's never here for parent teacher conferences or school activities like the other parents are you being neglected? I stayed quiet but I started noticing a tingle down below in my private area and I felt hotness my bladder was full and the tingle and warmness got worst I started squirming in my chair Ms Summerville stopped talking and looked at me "boy what's wrong with you?" I stood up fidgeting, "I gotta pee" I told her "well go pee then" she told me I jumped up and ran to the counselors restroom slamming the door, I started urinating when I got down to the last drop I felt the most awful pain I screamed and grabbed myself my penis was throbbing and it was red, the counselors ran in there swinging the door open and covered their mouths watching me hold my swollen red member, Ms Handleman ran and got the nurse they helped me pull my pants up and walked me to the nursing station I was hurting so bad that I could barely walk, they tested me for every Std in the book, they expedited my results and come to find out the first time I had sex with Ashley, she gave me about 3 different Std's gonorrhea, chlamydia, and trichomoniasis my first time was the only time we didn't use protection so it had to be that time, they told me that I should thank God it wasn't deadly like HIV/Aids and since I've been walking  
around with these STDs for so long it's a possibility that I'm infertile and won't be able to have kids in the future"

"They sat me down, and told me to be honest with them, I told them everything, I didn't leave nothing out they cried and asked me if I had any other family the only person I could think of was Melissa, I had looked her up a while ago and memorized the number praying it was her they gave me the phone and I dialed her number for them, when they asked for a Melissa Davis and it was her I smiled, Ms Summerville was talking to her asking did she know me I could hearing Melissa saying yea, Ms Summerville didn't telling her everything yet at first she wanted to know if Melissa would be willing to take me in then I heard Ms Summerville say "yes I understand" and hung up she looked at me with a sad look and said sorry sweetie but she gave me a simple "no"

"I couldn't believe it, I hated her, from there on she broke my heart in a million pieces, I didn't want to go to a foster home so I thought about my Grandmother my father's mother I couldn't put that burden on Brandon's parents,I don't know why I never thought about my grandparents probably because I never had a relationship with them like that,my grandmother was excited to get custody of me, she was lonely my grandfather had just passed and I had no clue because my parents didn't deal with neither of they're parents anymore, I had no clue why my dad cut his parents off because they were actually supportive, my dad didn't even know his father was dead, my dad lost it with he found out what happened and that his dad died ,he kicked Ashley out and tried to show some remorse for me but I wasn't having it I was through with him I was through with everything, he begged my grandmother "his" mother not to take me but she did I was stressed going through the court and everything they wanted me to press charges on Ashley seeing she was 8 years older then me and basically raped me but I said no, when it was all over I was moved out of Tennessee with my grandmother we went to LA and never looked back"

"I had a good life with my grandmother she spoiled me and got me back on track with school and everything, I was super depressed  
So my grandmother put me in therapy, I started having nightmares, in my nightmare it would he Ashley coming on to me in my room molesting me like the first time but then when I look up its not Ashley it's Melissa that's Molesting me and she's more viscous in it she's literally trying to kill me in my dream and I'm screaming stop but that's just making her more angry, I keep having that dream over and over again it's been going on for years and no one could figure it out I have went to many therapist's I even did a sleep study before but nothing helped, but you"

She was quiet but she finally looked up at him  
"Me?"

"Yes, you laying next to me help me some type of way the only time I have them with you is when I'm extremely stressed"

She asked him  
"Like now?"

He closed his eyes again  
"Like now I know my life probably wasn't as hard as yours I was saved by my grandmother but it still effected me"

He started silently crying  
Mercedes hugged him and started crying with him  
"I'm so sorry for everything babe, I'm sorry for what you went through, I'm sorry for what I took you through, sorry for what Santana put you through but we're going to be ok,baby we'll be ok, we're going to help each other ok? We will help each other get better baby I promise"

They both laid there and cried together, they cleaned up and went into one of Brandon's many rooms and snuggled up in bed drifting off to sleep,they didn't have to make love, talk or do anything but hold each other


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs :-)**

After the night at Brandon's Mercedes thought her and Sam were good, so she thought, but they weren't it was always awkward between them they would attempt to talk but just end up talking over each other fumbling over their words, Sam made a extra room in the condo into a office and spent most of his time in there, while Mercedes stayed locked up in the room, she would cook and they would eat in silence, they would attempt to go out and buy gifts for each other but end up running in to each other, talking at the same time fumbling over their words once again

"Umm... I b-brought you-you a gift, ummm here"  
It would end in them throwing the bags at each other and hurriedly walking away

The atmosphere was awkward as hell

Sam was sitting in the office one day debating on if he should approach Mercedes about something he thought back to a talk he had with Brandon after him and Mercedes night at his home

_**"So Sammy how did it go with your lady last night? Did you**_ **_put it_** **_on her?"_**

_**"It went great and no I didn't put it on her"**_

_**"Why not?"**_

_**"Wasn't in the mood"**_

_**"Wow, speaking of mood, what was up with you and shorty last night, last time I was around you guys, you were all over each other but last night was different"**_

_**Sam gave in and told Brandon everything from the fight with Santana, to Santana and Mercedes knowing each other, to everything Mercedes told him about herself and him telling her about his life Brandon was speechless for the first time ever**_

_**"Dude are you just going to sit there with your mouth open? Or are you going to say something?"**_

_**"I don't know what to say"**_

_**"Really? for the first time no filter Brandon is speechless, I guess you hate Mercedes now too huh?"**_

_**"No,no,no, I like Mercedes my opinion of her haven't changed but dude I told you something was up with her,I'm not going to judge her people make mistakes I actually feel for her because bro she had it rough but what I will tell you is, maybe you both should go get checked seriously or at least make her get check"**_

_**"Are you serious?"**_

_**"As hell dude, I know it's been in the back of your mind, if my girl told me her life was like that, I'm sorry but she would have to get checked out, she was basically a watered down escort dude"**_

Sam was quiet deep in thought after that

Sam sat back in his office chair tapping his foot thinking and replaying Brandon words over and over again in his head_ "damn you Brandon_"  
It was like Brandon to always bring something to his attention

He pushed back from his desk and stood up, he made his way up to the bedroom and watched Mercedes lay across the bed reading a book, he lightly tapped on the door and her head popped up from the book she smiled at him

"Hi"

"Ummm hi Cedes?"

"Yes?"

"Umm I think you should.. Well we should... Well I don't know me... Shit just forget it"

Mercedes gave him a weird look and he hurriedly walked away before she could say anything he ran down the stairs and she jumped out the bed following behind him

"What Sam?"

"It's ok Cedes forget it, forget I said anything"

"No Sam we haven't talked or been intimate in weeks, now you attempt to say something to me then say forget it? Say what you gotta say!"

"Fine! I think you should get checked"

"What?"

"I think..."

"No forget it Sam I heard what you said, I just really wanted to make sure I heard it correctly, so you want me to get checked huh?! Why because I'm a slut! That's why?!

"No Cedes I didn't mean it like that"

She turned and ran back up the stairs into the bedroom plopping on the bed in defeat and crying

"Shit"  
He followed her into the bed room

"I get it Sam, you don't wanna touch me until you see that I'm clean! What man in their right mind would wanna be with me! I'm nothing,I'm the slut who father walked out on, I'm the slut who was sleeping with a guy for money at only 14, I'm the slut who friend who she had a sexual relationship with at one point was killed by her crazy ex along with her mother, I'm the slut who was known in high school as the girl who mother and friend was murdered and who didn't have friends because everyone thought she was trouble! I'm the slut who don't have a education pass 12th grade, I'm the slut who's rich from using guys for money! I'm the slut who's boyfriend don't want to touch her anymore because she's disgusting! I'm the slut who took you from your fiancé!"

"You didn't take me Cedes I left because I wasn't treated right there's a difference,if she was doing her job I wouldn't have left"

"But you were still with her! I'm nothing Sam, you're beautiful and smart you have a college education, what do you want with me! Santana might've been a evil bitch but at least she's beautiful and is going to have credentials behind her name in the future! I'm nothing but a ugly dumb slut who never amounted to nothing! What are you gonna tell people when they ask you how did we meet? Are you gonna tell them the truth?! Are you gonna say you saved me from being killed! And that you had to take me to your home to keep me safe and I slept with you that first night in you and your fiancé bed!"

He took her hands into his

"Hey stop it! Stop talking like that. You are something you're the most beautiful person I have ever met, you're smart, you're funny, you're lovable, and you can still be something you're 27 you might not think you're young but you are, you can go to school or do something you love, even If you don't go to school it's ok because I'm going to be here every step of the way I told you I got you, we're in this together, I'm sorry if I made you feel some type of way, I love you baby and I would never intentionally try to hurt you, I didn't mean for it to come out that way I want both of us to get checked together not just you by yourself I should've said that you know? But you know what forget it we don't have to get checked I shouldn't have listened to Brandon's stupid ass"

She laughed through her tears  
"I should've known Brandon had something to do with this, I'm not mad I understand any man would feel the same way if they found out their girlfriend lived this certain lifestyle, just know that I always protected myself you might night believe that I've only been with 4 people 5 including you but it's the truth,we can get checked so you would know that we could trust each other ok?"

"Ok, and I'm sorry beautiful I've probably been with way more people then you I shouldn't have approached you like that"

"It's ok honey"

"I know this clinic that gives free testing we can test for everything if your comfortable"

"It's ok we can go today if you like"

"Ok baby"

They both got dressed and made their way to the clinic as they was walking up they heard their names being called it was Santana running up to them out of breath

Sam pushed Mercedes back he didn't want a repeat of what happened before

"Santana didn't I tell you to leave us alone what do you want?"

"I just wanna talk ok,what are you guys doing here? Cedes are you really pregnant?"

"It's none of your damn business!"

Sam gave Mercedes a look and she shut up

"Santana did you follow us?"

"Yes, I just wanna talk ok please I'm sorry Sam I'm sorry for what I did to you all you did was try to love me and I didn't appreciate that, I'm getting help I want to be a better person please forgive me, and Cedes I'm sorry I hurt you ok, I looked up to you I've always been this constricted person with a wall up and you were pretty with this bright smile and bubbly personality and I was jealous I admit I was so jealous and hateful towards you when you were nothing but a good friend I know I can't bring Puck or your mom back but all I can say is I'm sorry, I some what blame myself too because I could've kept my mouth close I didn't know he was capable of murder Cedes I swear, I thought he would do something as simple as embarrass you and break up with you, I did think that was what you deserved at first but I had no reason too, no one deserves that cedes and I'm sorry, this has been on my mind since it happened and that was one of the reasons why I was so unhappy because I was guilty and I prayed and prayed on it plenty of times but yet I still felt guilty and I still hated you Mercedes I kept asking myself why did I hate you? What have you ever done to me? How can I hate a person who had my best interest at heart, you and Sam, maybe I don't know what love is maybe all I know how to do is push away the people who love me! Just try to forgive me both of you I know it won't be soon but just consider it ok?"

Mercedes shook her head  
"Santana I think you should leave, I might can forgive you I might not but for now just leave us alone you cause us too much hurt Santana, I'm happy you're getting the help you need but a simple apology is not going to make me change my opinion of you that quick I don't know about Sam, but right now I'm not buying it, bye Santana"

Santana dropped her head  
"Sam"

Sam looked at her then to Cedes but stayed quiet, he didn't know what to say, and didn't want to risk saying something that could possibly piss Mercedes off and cause a scene between them so he dropped his head too

Santana dropped a tear and started walking away  
"You have every right to feel that way Cedes,both of you do, I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me"

She dragged her feet to her car, got in and sped off

Sam grabbed Mercedes hand and noticed she was crying  
"Are you ok baby?"

"Yes,lets just get this over with"

They both got tested and patiently waited on their results Mercedes was nervous and kept moving around in her seat she knew she was clean but you know how the doctor goes, go into the situation thinking the worst,with a lot of what if's, what if I slipped up and didn't realize it, what if I'm dying and ignored the symptoms she kept shaking her leg until Sam took his large hand and placed it on her thigh stopping her from moving with a raised eyebrow

"You ok?"

"Yea Sam I'm just, well I'm fine"

"if you say so"

She had to get it together she didn't want Sam thinking she had something to hide so she took a deep breath ,sat up straight and forced herself to stay still, while Sam sat there super cool and calm

They finally was called to the back the doctor made them both sit and took a deep breath making Mercedes more nervous

"Why do nurses and Doctor's always do that? make you think they're going to tell you some horrible news"

"Well you're both clean, keep it that way"

"Of course Doc"

Sam stood up with a smile

They went to the desk to get their paperwork with proof on it that they were clean

Mercedes took her hip and bumped Sam with it as they were walking out  
"See I told you, you had nothing to worry about"

"I know Cedes, let's go eat I'm starving"

They found a little restaurant and sat down to eat it was still slightly awkward

Mercedes reached over the table and grabbed Sam's hand  
"Baby lets just stop all this awkwardness ok I know you're still kind of mad but that's not going to change anything, we've already put everything out on the table all we can do is try to work this out if you're willing too"

"Of course Cedes you're right I'm sorry, I do wanna work this out"

"Good"

After that day everything did get better no Santana, no drama just them Sam barely had to see his therapist, they were good Mercedes didn't know why saw continued to pay this lady for sessions when he really didn't need her Mercedes kept telling herself that she could be his therapist if she wanted too for free because his therapist sucked literally sucked him out of his money, Mercedes wanted to voice her opinion but she knew Sam would just shut her down so she kept her mouth closed, they were back being intimate but continued to use protection even though they were clean and Sam for some reason thought he was infertile, Mercedes wasn't on birth control but she didn't care if they used condoms or not

One day they slipped up and Mercedes thought Sam would be pissed but he surprised her with his reaction

They were taking a bath together, Sam was laid back relaxing with his eyes close on the verge of falling asleep and Mercedes was between his legs laid back on his chest with her eyes close as well, it was something about being in a steaming hot bath and feeling his member on her back that had her horny she wanted to jump his bones but didn't wanna interrupt his relaxation, so  
She stayed quiet it was like he read her mind when he lazily reached a hand around her and started rubbing at her mound, he took two fingers and started rubbing her clit in circles she was so horny that she almost came as soon as he touched her she looked up at him and his eyes was still closed

"Baby?"

He answered her with a  
"Hmmm"

He started rubbing a little harder but still gentle she lifted one leg out of the water over the edge of the huge bathtub still studying his face he continued to keep his eyes closed while biting his lip he took one finger then two and inserted them in her

"Fuck"  
She started moaning and riding his fingers so hard that her bottom half lifted up out the water splashing water over the edge of the tub onto the floor he looked down at her and smiled finally opening his eyes and giving her the most sexy look ever  
He whispered to her licking the shell of her ear

"You're so wet baby,is that all for me?"

"Oh fuck Sam yes,shiiitttt"

He removed his fingers quickly with a disappointed Mercedes she lowered her bottom half back into the water and sucked her teeth with a pout he smiled and took his fingers into his mouth licking them clean

"Hmmm, so good, let's get out this bath we can bath later"

He helped her out the bath and dried both of them off making Mercedes walk in front of him into the bedroom he smacked her behind and she giggled like a school girl

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and started sucking her neck she could feel his arousal on her behind and that made her more horny, he walked her to the bed with his mouth still connected to her neck leaving bruises somehow she flipped them over to the bed with her being in the dominant position

"Hmmm so you wanna be in control baby?"

"Yes, now scoot all the way back on the bed and lay flat"

"As you wish"

He did just what she said and laid back on the bed she did a sexy little dance then crawled onto the bed towards him he laughed and licked his lips gesturing for her to come all the way she crawled in to she was hovering over his erect member  
He thought she was going to stop there until she gave him a devious smile and continued to crawl up his body until she was hovering over his mouth he licked his lips

"Wow so it's like that sexy?"

"Yes it's like that"

Before he could say anything else she lowered herself onto his mouth and moaned out loud he grabbed her cheeks digging his fingers into them and dived right in sucking her clit into his mouth

"Oh baby yeeesss"

She grabbed onto the headboard to steady herself riding and pushing herself deeper into his face he was sucking, licking,slurping eating her like she was his last meal and soon as she was on the brink of an orgasm she lifted up from his face

He looked disappointed  
"Baby I wasn't done yet,why you take my delicious meal away?"

His face and mouth was glistening with her juices and his eyes were a darker green he looked so damn sexy

She giggled and lowered herself from his face and kissed him hard sucking and biting his lower lip, tasting her sweet and salty essence on his mouth

He stopped kissing her and looked at her  
"Wow, you naughty girl"

"Only for you baby"

She kissed him again then lowered herself onto his member  
"Oh Sam baby you feel so good, I love you"

"I love you too Cedes Shiiitttt"

Mercedes closed her eyes and started riding him with her nails digging into his muscular chest  
She could feel Sam looking at her and opened her eyes to see him giving her a intense look she couldn't quite figure out why he was looking at her like that but it was sexy as hell he looked down between them watching her ride him watching himself slide in and out of her slickness he looked back up at her with that same intense look she looked down and realize what he was looking at, this was their first time not using protection she gasped and tried to jumped off of him

"Oh Sam I'm so sorry I know you wanted to continue to use protection I sorry I didn't say nothing baby"

He grabbed her hips and steadied her and started thrusting upward  
"It's ok baby, I don't care, just ride me baby, this feels so good"

She started riding him then flipped over into a different position with her back facing him lowering herself back onto him

"Ohhhh I like that baby yeeeess"  
He smacked her cheeks and grabbed her hips guiding her movements she started bouncing on him slowly

"Harder Cedes, harder baby"  
She started bouncing harder making the bed squeak she flipped back around facing him and kissed him hard he flipped them over to where he was on top with their mouths still connected he took a leg and raised it over his shoulder making him deeper inside her, he started thrusting hard he could feel himself getting closer but needed Mercedes to reach her peak first

He started kissing and talking into her neck  
"Come for me Cedes baby, come for me"

"Oh Sam, I'm bout to co- I'm bout to, I'm bout to! Sam!"

With ever word he thrusted harder  
She reached her peak screaming his name and flooding him with her juices

She squeezed him tight and that brought on his orgasm  
"Oh shitttt Cedes!  
He bit into her neck hard letting out a deep groan spilling his seed deep inside her

That brought on another orgasm for Mercedes  
"Oh Sam!"

When they were done they laid there breathing hard and looking into each other eyes Sam was still on top of her  
"Wow, that was wow"

"Amazing"

"It sure was Cedes,I love you"

"I love you too Sam"

He rolled off of her and laid there staring at the ceiling,they both decided to take separated showers to avoid having sex again, Sam took  
His first and asked Mercedes to take a nap with him after hers, she took a long shower when she got out he was already asleep, she crawled under the covers and laid on his chest drifting off, Sam woke her up talking on the phone whoever he was talking to, he wasn't expecting their call she laid there listening and pretending she was still asleep

""Yes? how did you-umm yes,ok... Yes I don't know, maybe, can I think on it? But why after so long? I don't know if I can, I'll think about it, until then don't call me again I will call you if I decide, if I don't well you know why bye"  
He angrily slammed his iPhone down and Mercedes jump up playing it off like he woke her up

"Shit I'm sorry Cedes did I wake you?"

"Ummmm yes,what's going on?"

He put his hands over his face  
"Sam what's the matter baby?"

He removed his hands and looked at her with a exhausted look  
"You would never believe who that was"

"Who Sam?"

"Melissa"

"Omg, are you serious I mean how did she get your number? How did she know you were in LA after all these years really?"

"She said she searched me, and found a known artist and photographer in LA name Samuel Evans and she tried her luck and called me"

"So what did she say?"

"She wants me to come to Tennessee to see her I haven't been back to Tennessee since I left, I don't want to see her and I'm scared I will run into my dad, I don't even know if he's still alive or if he's still in Tennessee"

"When was the last time you actually saw your dad?"

"After I came to LA with my grandmother he visit every so often up until I was 14 then my grandmother and I just completely cut him off"

"So you haven't been in contact with your dad in 13 years? Wow maybe this would he a good thing Sam I know she left you behind when you needed her but that was 13 years ago we said we're going to help each other get better, maybe this could be a part of your healing process, I sucked it up and went back home after 13 years even though I had other motives but, maybe you could do the same"

"I'll think about it"

**_Hope this chapter was enjoyable :-)_**

**_So why did Melissa call Sam after all these years? The last time she saw him he was 9 years old_**

**_Will Sam go back to Tennessee and would it be a horrible experience or a good experience?"_**

**_"Will he see his dad?_**

**_And Mercedes got another secret that she totally blanked out of her mind, but talking to Sam about going to Tennessee will bring it back to her memory,hmmm what could she be hiding that happened in Tennessee?  
And will she tell Sam this secret? Or keep it to herself_**

**_Next chapter coming soon :-)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

First of all R.I.P to beautiful Paul Walker I was so hurt when I found out he died I have/had the biggest crush ever on him, his untimely death was so tragic and unfortunate my heart and prayers go out to his Loved ones and also Fans ?

****Disclaimer I own nothing******

Thanks for the reviews,favs and follows :-)

Please Sam!

"Cedes!"

"Please!"

"Ok why do you wanna go so bad?"

"Because it would be fun to take a road trip together"

"Cede I really don't want to see her after all these years now she call me, what for? Fuck her"

"Sam"

"Ok Cedes (he sighed) if you wanna go we can go"

"Yay!"

"You're ridiculous but so cute Cedes I can't turn you down, I'm only doing this for you"

"Thanks baby"

Mercedes finally talked Sam into going to Tennessee he was reluctant but agreed to go, the night before the trip he was nervous, he didn't know how he would react when he faced Melissa, he wondered how she looked now, did she stay small and petite or did she get thicker, how was her life, was it good or did she have it hard?

Mercedes was kind of excited about taking a road trip with Sam she thought that maybe driving in a car with him for 3 days would strengthen their relationship even more Sam and Mercedes packed up his truck the night before and went shopping for snacks for the trip they got up bright and early the next morning and got on the road

Mercedes was ecstatic to go to Sam's hometown Nashville Tennessee where he and Melissa were from, she made him promise to show her around Tennessee

As they were driving for hours Mercedes dozed off after talking Sam's ear off, she woke up as Sam was pulling into a hotel, for a couple of days all Mercedes and Sam did was drive make quick stops to eat,sleep and freshen up then would hop right back on the road Mercedes couldn't wait to finally get to Tennessee and take a real bath or shower, by the 3rd day they finally made it to Tennessee Sam and Melissa were from Nashville but Melissa was now living in Spring Hill Tennessee, Mercedes noticed a sign that said welcome to Mount Juliet Tennessee she felt like she had been there before she was kind of having déjà vu then she gasped startling Sam

"What's going on baby, you ok?"

"Oh I'm fine Sam just hot"

"Oh I can turn the air on if you like"

"No it's ok Sam"

Mercedes had a flash back as soon as she noticed the sign she had totally blanked it out of her mind but Mount Juliet was basically where her scandalous life started, when she ran away at 17 she jumped on a bus with no plan and no destination she ended up in a town called Mount Juliet she knew she was in the south but didn't exactly know what state she was in now it was all coming back to her, she did some things that she wasn't proud of just to get a car and she met the scandalous NFL player there then that's when her lifestyle started, Tennessee Sam's home state was where she did her first scandalous act and she had totally forgotten about it

Mercedes was quiet for the rest of the trip, only speaking when spoken too staring out the window and Sam was concerned

"Hey baby, you ok? What made your mood change so suddenly? Don't go getting quiet on me now you're making me think about when I first met you"

"I'm sorry Sam,I'm just ready to get off the road"

"We're not far from spring hill, we can check in this hotel and relax, I would text Melissa and let her know that we will be there tomorrow she want us to meet her at 4 she's making dinner for us"

Sam came across a best western not to far from the address Melissa had given him to her home and checked in Sam checked into a room with an king size bed and went out to get their things, Mercedes ran her a bath and quickly got out of her clothes to bathe, she laid back in the warm water with her eyes closed debating on if she should tell Sam about her first encounter with the NFL player and how she started working for him

Sam walked in the bathroom pulling her out of her thoughts

"Baby are you sick? You're acting weird"

"I'm fine Sam I'm just tired I told you I'm happy to be off the road"

"Well scoot up I'm getting in with you"

Sam stepped out of all his clothes Mercedes watched him intently  
taking in his physique, Sam was a fine piece of man from his face down to his toes, she couldn't believe how lucky she was for snagging him,at that moment she wanted to hug Santana for being a evil,crazy bitch and letting Sam slip right through her fingers if it wasn't for her Sam wouldn't be hers he noticed her staring and gave her his signature lopsided smile

"What?"

"Oh nothing"

"You know you do that a lot"

"Do what?"

"Stare at me you must like what you see"

She chuckled  
"That rhymed! But You damn right I do"

He chuckled and stepped in the bathtub placing himself behind Mercedes and wrapping a arm around her

"Mhmmmm this warm water feels so good on my body we've been cluttered in my ride for 3 days"

"It does feel good, so are you excited to see Melissa?"

"Excited no, anxious? Yea I honestly don't know how I would react though, after I left Tennessee I had all these scenarios in my head of how I would react if I ever saw Melissa and my dad again in my adults years, I thought about yelling at them,fighting, telling them how much I hate them but then I think what difference does that make? It still won't change the past"

"No it won't change the past you just have to learn to forgive you won't forget but the least you can do is forgive them I too need to take my own advice and learn how too forgive"

"Yea we just gotta take baby steps you know?"

"You're right"

"But you know what I would like to do?"

"What is that?"

"Practice making babies"

He started peppering kissing along her shoulders she giggled and started squirming

"Sam! Let's bathe we got plenty of time to practice making babies we're both exhausted you freaky man"

He laughed  
"Yea you're right the waters getting cool anyway"

They both bathed and got out of the bath to brush their teeth,do their nightly skin regimen and dress in their pajamas

They crawled in bed and snuggled up to each other with Mercedes laying on Sam's chest

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Speaking of babies you told me that you were told that you probably would be infertile because of what happened to you at 12, but have you ever actually checked to see if you are in fact infertile or you're guessing because Santana never came up pregnant and that you're incompetent of getting someone pregnant?"

"I've never been checked but I know I can't"

"How do you know it wasn't Santana? she could be the incompetent one, maybe she was secretly on birth control because she didn't wanna get pregnant by you"

"Trust me she wasn't on birth control"

"Well it could be her Sam what people don't know is that it's not easy for all women to get pregnant you have women out here that has never been pregnant, never had any miscarriages,abortions or sexually transmitted infections and still can't become pregnant maybe Santana could be one of those women"

"Have you came up pregnant?"

"Sam we just had sex 3 days ago for the first time without protection it's too early to tell"

"Well I'm sure you won't get pregnant"

"Sam stop being stubborn and get checked when we get back home you can't diagnose yourself you're not a doctor it wouldn't hurt to see"

"Mercedes enough about children! Let's get some sleep"

He slightly raised his voice that had Mercedes thinking that just maybe he didn't want any children especially not with her the "slut" turned faithful girlfriend

"Sam?"

"What Cede?"

"Could you see yourself having children with me?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know? What is it you don't know?"

He sighed  
"Honestly I never thought about it much with Santana we were just going about it like if it happen it happen if it don't well it don't but with you I thought about it for a moment when we were making love the other day and I spilled my seed inside you but then those thoughts were quickly erased after I thought about how fucked up they could be that made me second guess if I want children or not"

"Sam..."

"Mercedes you're messed up I'm messed up two messed up people bringing a child into this world? Just think about it our child would be fucked up in the head"

Mercedes was hurt she could see herself spending the rest of her life with Sam and having his beautiful green eyed children she thought he felt the same way but here he was in so many words telling her that he didn't want children with her

"Sam, for a second I thought that you could see yourself spending the rest of your life with me and building a future but I guess not!"

She turned her back towards him

"Cedes I didn't mean it like that ok I can see myself with you in the future"

"No you can't Sam"

"I can Mercedes how can you tell me that? I love you baby and I could really see myself staying with you turn around and look at me"

"No Sam don't touch me, if you could really see yourself with me then you would get checked to see if you could have children so when we start a family and you wouldn't be laying here talking about how our kids would be fucked up! Our kids would not be fucked up! Do you wanna know why? Because we are good people and we would do everything in our power to give them a good life with all the love and attention in the world so they wouldn't turn out like us! Because that's what parents are suppose to do!"

"Mercedes calm down I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that"

"You did Sam I'm going to sleep and don't you dare touch me or I would break your big ass hands I want you to lay there get your life and think about the stupid shit you said Goodnight!"

"Mercedes I'm sorry"

"Goodnight Sam!"

"I love you"

"Goodnight Sam!"

"Do you love me? I'm sorry"

"Sammy Goodnight!"

She threw the cover over her head and went straight to sleep leaving Sam laying there staring at the ceiling and thinking

The next morning Sam woke up to a empty bed he looked over at the hotel clock and it read 1:00 pm  
"Are you serious?"

He jumped up and Mercedes came walking out the bathroom in a long grey well fitted jersey knit dress complimenting her curves with Chanel sandals to match, her face was made up with Makeup and her hair was curled pinned to the side, she was fully dressed and looking refreshed while Sam sat there with bed head, eyes barely open and his pajamas he wanted to compliment her on how beautiful she looked but was pissed she didn't wake him, when she knew they had only 3 hrs until it was time to meet Melissa

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"She nonchalantly shrugged  
"I don't know I thought you set a alarm and plus you were tired you needed rest"

"Omg Cedes you know we have to meet Melissa at 4, I gotta shower, do my skin regimen, wash my hair and make sure my hair is straight and pick out what I'm going to wear gosh! You know I hate rushing to get ready you know how long I usually take!"

"Ok princess you got 3 hrs until we meet Melissa you have enough time, get your panties out your ass and go start getting ready your wasting time talking to me, you're so vain"

"Whatever!"  
He threw his hands up and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind him he could hear Mercedes giggling, he knew she was still mad from last night and didn't wake him on purpose

As he was showering and getting ready like a girl she decided to throw him at least 3 outfits together for him to choose from and ironed so he wouldn't have to worry about it

It was pretty toasty in Tennessee so she choose him only short sleeve shirts she decided to pick him out 2 button up short sleeve Ralph Lauren shirts and one short sleeve Ralph Lauren fitted shirt that was chocolate brown with the orange polo horse she picked him out a pair of True Religion jeans,Khaki pants and Khaki shorts, she also pulled out all his shoes ranging from casual shoes to gym shoes,he wasn't too big on shorts but Mercedes talked him into wearing his Khaki shorts he matched it up with the chocolate brown polo shirt with the orange horse and his chocolate brown Oxford shoes trimmed in orange to match

Mercedes was still mad over their little argument but she had to give it to him he was looking scrumptious his smedium shirt showed off his muscles and his khaki shorts showed off his muscular legs his hair cut was cut slightly shorter in the back then the front so he constantly had to push the front of his hair out of his eyes but he decided to cut it a little shorter himself in the front and added a little gel in his hair combing it back off his face he finished off his look with his favorite Michael Kors watch and sprayed his favorite Gucci cologne on he looked at the time it was 3:45 it took Him almost three hours to get ready,grabbed his keys and turned to Mercedes

"You ready baby?"

Mercedes sat there staring at him he was looking too good and she needed him at that moment she stood up and dropped to her knees right in front of him frantically unbuckling/unzipping his khakis

"Babe what are you doing? We got only 15 mins to make it to Melissa"

She answered him with urgency  
"I'm still mad at you,but I need you now Sam"

Before he could protest she pulled his member out and took him into her mouth

He threw his head back  
"Shit baby"

She was sucking and bobbing like this would be the last time she would see him as soon as he was on the brink of an orgasm he pulled her up to her feet she thought he was about to make her stop but instead he pushed her back on the bed with his shorts hanging by his ankles lifted her legs and dress and snatched her panties off he climbed in between her legs spreading her thick thighs wide open and swiftly entered her giving her a hard thrust

By the time they were done and freshened up again it was almost 5 o'clock Sam texted Melissa to let her know that they were on their way Sam didn't have a problem finding his way around Tennessee even though he was 12 when he left he knew it pretty well from memory of going places with Melissa or just being out and about with his dad every blue moon

He pulled in front of a big house which was the address he was given and got out helping Mercedes out, they walked up to the front door and rung the bell, Sam tried to put his arm around Mercedes and she pushed him away

"Come on Cedes you're being petty I apologized I thought we made up in the hotel room?"

"No we didn't I just wanted you and I needed to get my rocks off"

"Oh so you used me for sex? Really Mercedes? Unbelievable you are unbelievable"

"Don't act like you care, you didn't have a problem now did you?"

He thought for a min  
"Well no, I mean it was good, look Cedes you told me to get my life I got my life after you went to sleep and I thought about what you said I'm sorry"

Mercedes chuckled to herself hearing Sam saying "get my life" was hilarious to her, she never watched Tv much but one time she did catch it and she remember this one lady on one of those housewives shows or basketball wives shows she couldn't remember which one kept saying "you need to get your life" "or get your life together" and she thought it was a funny saying but catchy, she never knew what it meant but she felt like saying it to Sam at that moment during their argument now Sam saying it back to her was funny

She wasn't really that mad at him like she was at first but she liked seeing Sam begging for her forgiveness and apologizing over and over again

"Sam just leave me the hell alone"

"Oh so you only wanna deal with me when it involves sex? I feel used"

"Sam you're getting on my damn nerves"

"But Cedes..."

They heard someone clear their throat out to get their attention they were so into their little petty argument that they didn't hear the door open

"Hi"  
They spoke in unison

There stood a short petite mocha skinned lady with big hazel eyes and deep dimples she had long jet black curly hair with sun-kissed brown streaks in them and she was dressed in a jersey knitted dress similar to Mercedes

"Sam? Mercedes?"

"Melissa?"

"Sam!"

She hugged Sam around his neck and kissed him on the cheek and you must be beautiful Mercedes  
She hugged Mercedes and kissed her on the cheek as well  
"Come on in"

She let them in,Mercedes noticed how she stared at Sam like she was checking him out and Mercedes smirked and thought to herself

"_Hmmm I knew it, knew she would be mesmerized by Sam mother my ass, maybe she once was a mother to my man but now she probably wanna jump his bone, she haven't seen him since he was nine he's not that same little boy anymore"_

Mercedes felt a little jealousy she knew Sam never looked at her more than just a mother but Melissa was beautiful Sam said Mercedes reminded him of Melissa but she couldn't see the resemblance, maybe how big their eyes were or how short they were including their mocha complexions but Melissa was very petite while Mercedes stood 5"3 Melissa had to be no more then 4"11 to 5" foot even,with hazel eyes while Mercedes had deep brown eyes,while Mercedes wore Makeup, Melissa had no make up on other than, a nude lip sheen and mascara, her skin was flawless she had no blemishes no pimples just clean, clear skin with a cute beauty mark under her left eye, her natural curly hair hung to the middle of her back and her jersey knit dress hung to her small frame, she wasn't stick skinny but she was small, while Mercedes was thick and curvy, Melissa had more of an athletic built and you could see the outline of her six pack in her dress, she did have a motherly aura about herself but Mercedes couldn't help but feel jealous, this lady was beautiful and only 10 years older then her and Sam, she was 37 but didn't look a day over 25

"I'm so happy you guys made it have a seat! You guys made it a little later then I thought you would so I had to rewarm some of the food"

Mercedes and Sam sat in the family room, a little nervous not sure of how to act

Melissa took in their nervous looks and chuckled  
"Don't be so shy, why don't you guys give yourself a little tour of my home while I prepare the food, just make sure you don't open up the door that has the keep out batman sign my children are sleeping"

"You have children?  
Sam asked

"Of course Sammy, I'm not that same little 19 year old anymore"  
She said it in a humorous way but Sam grimaced and her smile dropped and she cleared her throat

"Well, guys I'll be in the kitchen preparing the food, make yourself at home and look around come into the kitchen in about 20 mins"

Sam stood up grabbing Mercedes hand and led her out the family room Melissa home was made like his childhood home so he didn't need help finding his way around the difference was all the bedrooms were obviously upstairs on one floor while his childhood home had all the bedrooms on the first floor and the upstairs was one huge bedroom that were supposedly his parents but they never slept in it that much due to their work schedules, but Melissa eventually made it into her room when she moved in with them to take care of Sam

They briefly toured the home and their last stop was clearly Melissa's bedroom he could tell she was married by the huge rock on her hand and also from the pics he came across in her bedroom of her and her husband, he quickly glanced at her pics with her husband but zoomed in on the other pics in a photo album she had on her dresser and sat at the edge of the bed to look at it she had a pic of him from every age on up until she walked out on him at 9, one particular picture she had of him brought tears to his eyes it was one of the last pics she took of him before she left, she was getting him ready for school one morning and woke him up early to wash and trim his hair, she shampooed his hair and before washing it out she made spikes in his hair making him look silly and took a picture of him he was laughing and reaching for the camera, trying to take it out of her hands

Then after that came a pic that was clearly took after she washed, blow dried and trimmed his hair, he was dressed for school with his Spider-Man book-bag on smiling up  
At the camera with his big green eyes sitting on Melissa's lap while she held the camera up taking a pic of them together Melissa naturally curly hair that's now longer down her back was in a big Afro back then,she was smiling bright with her deep dimpled face, her big hazel eyes were bright and happy along with Sam's they both looked happy, he never thought that she would leave him almost 2 weeks later

He dropped a tear and wiped his faced turning to the next picture

Mercedes watched him intently she didn't look at not one pic she was focused on him she sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes breathing in his scent and listening to him silently cry she didn't say a word but sat there she knew he needed time so she stayed quiet

She heard him turn to the next page and felt him shudder she opened her eyes and looked up he was crying harder but still silent, it was a pic of a beautiful Caucasian couple that looked about 13-14 years old they were holding a happy chubby little baby with green eyes and smiling at the camera

Sam didn't have to tell Mercedes for her to figure out who they were they were Sam's biological parents his mother and father was beautiful Sam's mother had long beautiful blond hair with blue eyes and a perfect set of teeth she looked like a real life Barbie and Sam's dad was just as beautiful Sam was a splitting image of him from his bright green eyes to his lopsided smile the only difference was Sam dad had deep dimples and a short buzz cut, he looked like a manly man that didn't have a problem getting dirty, while Sam had a nice length of blond hair and on the outside looked too pretty to get dirty but in actuality he was actually a manly man too and would get dirty when he had too

He turned the page again and landed on a picture of newborn twins a boy and a girl with their eyes wide open staring at the camera like they had been in this world sometime before the boy hair was a dirty blond and he had big blue eyes while the girl hair was a brighter blond and her eyes were green

"Wow Stevie and Stacey, babe these are my twins siblings that I told you about, my time with them were brief but I would never forget them"

"Wow Sam they're beautiful"

"Yea they are sometimes I wonder how they look or if they had a fortunate or unfortunate life I pray they they were adopted together in a good family"  
He smiled and rubbed his hand over the pic

He then turned to a pic of Melissa on her wedding day, she was a beautiful bride taking a picture with one of the Groomsmen he was hugging her tight and they were both smiling like kids at the bottom of the pic was wrote my best friend Sam gasped startling Mercedes

"What is it Sam?"

"That's my dad"  
The pic had been dated only a year ago showing that Melissa had just married not too long ago and that sure was Sam's dad he was a older version of the pic that was taken with Sam and his mother, gone was the buzz cut but a similar blond cut to Sam's and he had a goatee Mercedes didn't like it much when Sam had hair on his face but it suited his dad, he was smiling his dimpled smile with that same signature lopsided smile as Sam Mercedes almost forgot that Sam's dad was still young because he had him young he was only 41 years old 14 years older then her and Sam and 40 on the pic he could still pass for his early 30's time had did him and Melissa well

"Well I see he's alive and well"

Sam then came across a pic of him and Brandon hugging tight and smiling at the b-day party Melissa threw him before she left"

He laughed  
"Wow crazy ass Brand that would always be my brother for life"

He then came across a pic of twins boys that looked recent he assumed that they belonged to Melissa, he could tell they were biracial with their sandy brown curly hair, tanned skin and blue eyes Sam always knew that Melissa would end up with a pretty Caucasian guy seeing as how she was so in love with his dad he was shocked that she kept so many memories of them while he barely had any pictures himself it was like his past life was a distance memory but being in Tennessee was bringing all of those memories back

"Sam,Mercedes! Dinners ready the table is all set up, come on down my husband should be here in about 5 mins"

"Sam placed the photo album back on the dresser and stood up  
Mercedes stood up and wrapped her arms around his slender waist snuggling into him

"You ok baby?"

"I'm ok Cedes, just had some flashbacks but I would be alright, I'm happy you're here with me"

"No problem babe I'm always here for you no matter what"

"Me too baby, me too"  
He placed a kiss on top of her head  
"Now let's freshen up and eat"

They went down the stairs into the bathroom and washed their hands and went into the kitchen Melissa was putting the last thing on the table a bowl of mash potatoes

She made fried chicken, green beans,macaroni and cheese, corn bread, corn on the cob, mash potatoes and a sweet potato pie she already had their plates and sliver ware set up and a pitcher of sweet tea

"Dig in guys"

The food looked and smelled delicious they all started passing the dishes of food around the table packing their plates and poured them a glass of sweet tea

"This food looks delicious Melissa, I can tell your a southern gal, how do you keep that athletic physique"

"Thanks Mercedes I don't cook like this often I cook like this maybe once a month but I usually try to stick to healthy food my husband and I are health freaks so we stay in the gym, I always had a slim athletic built but my husband motivated me to start working out he has always been into health, plus I'm getting up there in age I need to take care of myself"

"But you're only 37 your still young"

"You're right Mercedes but once you get pass 25 you're no spring chicken anymore"

_Shit speak for yourself I'm 27 not far from 28 I'm a spring chicken I will call myself young until I'm 60 I don't care who think other wise_

Melissa smiled at her like she had read her mind  
"But your 27 Mercedes I still consider that young you're ok,  
But once you hit 30 girl you better get on it" she winked at Mercedes and turned her attention to Sam that was quiet and chowing down on his food

"So Sam, how are you? I see you're doing well in photography and artistry, look at you you grew up to be an handsome young man"

He looked up with a mouth full of food, he swallowed hard and wiped his mouth with a napkin  
"I'm fine,you?"

"I'm great,Sam I missed you, you're not my little boy anymore, I'm sorry I...  
Before she could finish they heard someone coming in the back door

"Oh that must be my husband Kellan"

Mercedes was happy that Melissa's husband interrupted because from the look on Sam's face Mercedes knew that Sam's response to Melissa was not going to be nice

"Melissa baby?!

"Kellan we're in here honey freshen up and come in here before the food gets cold I'm going to fix your plate"

Melissa grabbed a plate and started packing his plate with food, you could here the water running in the bathroom, he came in and kissed her cheek  
"Mhmmm smells good hey baby, where's Caden and Aden"?

"Hey honey they're sleep,they tired theirselves out when I took them to the park early honey meet Sam this is the young man I told you about"

"Oh you're Son, hello Sam nice to meet you I'm Kellan" he shook Sam's hand and Sam rolled his eyes at the mention of Son

"Nice too meet you too Kellan"

"And this is his girlfriend Mercedes"

When he looked in Mercedes eyes he paused Mercedes paused too dropping her fork in her half eaten plate with a loud clunk making everyone jump

She cleared her throat  
"Umm sorry,Hi"

He blinked and shook her hand  
"Ummm nice to meet you Mercedes? I'm Kellan"

"Nice to meet you too Kellan"

He spoke her name more like a question he kissed his wife's cheek once more and sat next too her digging into his food and starting up a convo with Sam

"So Sam, you're from Tennessee?"

"Yea sir"

He chuckled  
"Good manners, no need to call me sir I'm only 37 you make me feel old"

"Sorry man but yea I'm from Tennessee"

"But you now reside in LA? How long have you been there?"

"15 years, I left Tennessee at 12"

"So you more of a city boy then southern LA is basically home since you've been there longer"

"No Tennessee is home,it will always be don't matter if I have bad memories here or not"

"But you been in LA long..."

Sam cutting him off  
"Tennessee is my home I'm a southern guy end of discussion"  
Sam answered him with his southern drawl seeping out

Mercedes would've laughed at Sam being a asshole if she wasn't feeling awkward she loss her appetite but forced herself to eat to not bring attention to her self

Kellan agreed with Sam then turned his attention to Mercedes  
"You're right Sam sorry I see Tennessee all over you and hear that accent don't hide it let it out it suits you, so Mercedes where are you from?"

"Lima,Ohio"

"Is that right? Hmmm how did you end up in LA?"

Mercedes didn't know how to answer she racked her brain for a second trying to come up with a lie while avoiding the truth Sam grabbed her hand under the table and gave her a gentle squeeze, right on cue they heard small footsteps descending down the stairs and 2 curling head boys in batman pajamas running into the kitchen

"Mommy, daddy!"

They were the twins from the photo album, they looked to be about 3 or 4 years old Kellan stared at Mercedes for a min then stood up lifting the twins into his arms and kissed their cheeks

"Hey munchkins! How was your nap?!"

"Good!  
They both spoke

Melissa stood up and grabbed a twin out of their dad's arms  
"Hey babies, ready to eat?!"

"Yay!"

"Ok remember I was telling you we had a special visitor today?"

"Yay, our brother!"

They were so in tuned with each other that they spoke at the same time

"Yes sweeties, meet your big brother Sam and his girlfriend Mercedes! Sam and Mercedes this is Caden and Aden"

They both giggled and waved  
"Hey Cede and Sam!"

Mercedes giggled at them calling her Cede and she loved how they were so well spoken and pronounced their words so clear at such at young age

"Hi Caden and Aden" Sam and Mercedes both spoke Sam had a scowl on his face she could tell that Sam didn't like the fact that Melissa was still treating him like a son after she been out of his life for so long

Melissa took the twins up to their room to freshen them up for dinner while Kellan attempted to talk to a not so enthused Sam that was Mercedes perfect opportunity to get away, she excused herself and quickly ran into the bathroom siting on the edge of the tub and placing her face in her hands

"Omg why does things keep catching up with me Lord why?"

She recognized Kellan from a long time ago and she could tell he recognized her too, but it was just her luck that she ran into him, just like it was her luck to be saved by Sam her worst damn enemy fiancé

She stayed thinking and had a flashback

**_Flashback_**

**_Mercedes had just ran away from home taking the money she saved up and all the clothes she could pack and hoped on a bus with no destination and no plan she was young and scared at only 17 with no clue of what she was going to do next, She didn't even have a car to get around in and she refused to catch the bus everywhere, she tested her luck and took her driving test with barely no experience of driving she had a permit but never had to use it, to her surprise she passed the test_**

**_She had just about enough money to put a down payment on a car or buy a car, but she couldn't risk spending all of her money what would she do about her necessities? she slept during the bus drive and was woken up when they made it to a bus station she decided to get off dragging her luggage along with her it was early in the day so she wasn't scared to walk hoping she made it to a safe destination before night fall, had no clue where she was at but knew she had to be in the south it was hot and humid and she started to become slightly dehydrated her lips was dry and chapped and her straightened hair was now sweaty in tights curls sticking to her neck she took a hair band and put her curls up into a messy bun and continued to  
Walk until she saw a gas station and a sign that read Welcome to Mount Juliet Tennessee she couldn't believe she rode on a bus all the way from Michigan to Tennessee, she went into the gas station and brought a big bottle and gulped it down right there before she even paid for it, she took the empty bottle up to the counter and paid for 2 informing him that she was going to buy another one, he looked at her tired eyes and luggage with concern in his eyes but Mercedes spoke up before he could even speak_**

**_"Where is your restroom?"_**

**_He pointed to the back of the gas station and she dragged her luggage in locking the door behind her she took out a wash cloth, body wash, tooth paste and freshened up making sure to not touch anything or let her feet touch the dirty floor she quickly took as her mother use to call it a bird bath, she pulled out a halter dress, and a fresh bra and pantie set and got dressed, putting on some coach sandals to match her dress, she fixed her hair putting water and a little gel in it to slick it up in a neat bun letting some of her tight curls spill out of the bun she lotion up her legs and put her favorite deodorant and body splash on she even sprayed body splash in her hair just incase it smelled like sweat she finished off her look with a slightly pink shade of lip glass from Mac and a pair of diamond stud earrings, she twirled in the mirror giving herself a once over and put all her things away making sure she didn't leave anything behind she said a quick prayer, praying Our Father and Savior protect and shield her on whatever journey she was embarking on as she was walking out of the gas station she noticed a low budget car lot but noticed they had some nice cars she took a deep breath and walked down to the lot hoping that she could use her big doe like innocent eyes to get a ride with no problem_**

**_She could tell the lot had just opened as she walked in, she noticed there was no one there but one car salesman, who was bending over tying his shoe he jumped when he noticed Mercedes standing there staring at him grabbing his chest_**

**_"Oh! You scared the crap out of me! Can I help you?"_**

**_Mercedes took in his appearance he was gorgeous with blue eyes,and sandy blond hair and dimples,he stood tall about 6"4 with a athletic built, he looked no more then 27 years old, and didn't look one bit like a salesman but more like a runway or fashion model_**

**_"Yes sir I want a car"_**

**_"Ok... well first of all how old are you? you look pretty young and what car are you interested in?"_**

**_"I'm 17 and I'm interested in the 2004 black Cadillac CTS"_**

**_He shook her hand  
"I'm Kellan and you are?"_**

**_"Mercedes"_**

**_"Well you're pretty young where are your parents?"_**

**_"Gone, I take care of myself and I would be 18 soon so are you going to give me a car or what?  
She was giving him a puppy dog look but he wasn't bulging so she kind of started panicking internally, she wasn't leaving until she was pulling off in a car preferably the Cadillac, and she needed to come up with a way to win him over_**

**_"I can't just give you a car I have to run your credit, you need money, insurance"_**

**_"I have money I would have to get the insurance"_**

**_He looked down at her luggage and gave her a raised eyebrow_**

**_"Well come into my office and have a seat"_**

**_Mercedes walked in and shut the door_**

**_He gave her a confuse look  
"I need your ID, and social security card, and how much money do you have?"_**

**_"800"_**

**_Mercedes had way more then 800 but only could spare about 800 she needed the rest to survive_**

**_He shook his head and started typing her info into the computer, is this your current address?"_**

**_"Well no, well yea it is"_**

**_"Is it or isn't it?"_**

**_"Yes it is"_**

**_Mercedes lied..on her id was her mothers address and it wasn't current anymore in her eyes_**

**_"Ok Jones well it's going to take a min for everything to go through"_**

**_He waited tapping his fingers on the desk staring into space_**

**_It seem like they were sitting forever "I'll be back"_**

**_He got up and left out the office coming back with paperwork he sat across from Mercedes  
"Well Mercedes you have no credit and only 800 dollars to spare I don't think that's enough to give you a car seeing you're only 17 and have no credit, buy a credit card or something and come back when you're 18 and have built your credit up a little"_**

**_Mercedes stood up with sweaty hands and stalked over to him whispering in his ear  
"Kellan I need this car really bad, I want it really bad"_**

**_His breath hitched and he looked up at her with his blue eyes with desire and confusion, she closed the door and locked it and walked back over to him running her finger up his arms with shaking hands up his blazer she could feel his muscles through his blazer and sat on the desk right in front of him opening her legs in his face a little bit showing her black laced panties_**

**_"Mhmmmm"  
Was all he could say_**

**_She was shaking like a leaf on a tree but was destined to get that car and she knew he wanted her this man was super attractive and Mercedes couldn't help but get aroused by looking at him she opened her legs a little wider and he could smell her arousal"_**

**_"Hmmm, you smell good"_**

**_"I know touch me Kellan"_**

**_"What? No I can't you're too young Mercedes what are you doing? This isn't right you don't need that car this bad to seduce me into giving it to you"_**

**_"I do Kellan trust me I do, now touch me please"  
She grabbed his hand and pushed it down the front of her panties he stiffened not moving at all,Mercedes was only planning to make him touch her, but she couldn't help but start thrusting against his long fingers he quickly pulled his hand away staring at his fingers covered in her essences, he smirked and licked his fingers clean_**

**_"Hmmm, Mercedes, Mercedes, Mercedes, this isn't right but you're so sexy, if only you were 18 too bad you're not"_**

**_"I'm not far from it don't worry I won't tell anyone"_**

**_She pulled her panties to the side showing her shaved vagina  
He licked his lips_**

**_"Wow, so damn pretty"_**

**_"Well eat it"  
She was shocked at her own bluntness but was desperate_**

**_He sat back and thought about it for a min and scooted closer to her in his chair spreading her legs farther apart across his desk he was tall so he had to bend down, he pulled her closer to his face, pushed her panties aside and licked her from slit to clit eliciting a moan from Mercedes she threw her head back and threw a leg over his shoulder_**

**_"Oh Kellan mhmmmm so damn good ohhhh"_**

**_He entered two fingers inside her pumping while kissing her lower lips and rubbing her clit with his free hand_**

**_She started thrusting into his face pumping his fingers erratically until she was coming undone he swallowed every drop and came up wiping his mouth and licking his fingers_**

**_She Wasn't a fan of going down on anyone she didn't even go down on Puck he just showed her the basics of it and what things she could do to drive a man crazy,she hopped off the desk, and bent down in front of him unbuckling his belt, he caught her hand_**

**_"No Mercedes, just get up don't do this, shit I'm sorry, it shouldn't have got this far"_**

**_They heard a dig outside of the office, signaling that someone was coming in_**

**_Kellan fixed up his clothes and made sure he was looking decent before he unlocked the office door to walk out he whispered to Mercedes that he would be back_**

**_When he left she sat there disappointed in herself, disappointed that she was that desperate to go that far, she was loss and had no street knowledge of how to hustle or survive on her own, up until her mothers tragic death she had been spoiled growing up by her mother who struggled to give her a decent life, now here she was coming on sexually to a stranger just to gain something in return, she remember Puck once telling her "what you got between your legs is a blessing, use it to your advantage"_**

**_But how could she do that without feeling low?_**

**_She didn't have sex with him,but he got a taste of her and she was feeling low just off that act,he came back into the office and sat in front of her taking her hands in hands_**

**_"Hey, talk to me, your information shows that you're from Ohio, what are you doing all the way in Tennessee alone?"_**

**_"I'm not alone"_**

**_"Are you sure about that?"_**

**_Mercedes dropped her head and started sobbing  
"I feel so stupid"_**

**_He grabbed her chin, making her stare into his beautiful blue eyes  
"Hey talk to me, do you need help?"_**

**_"I need a car, that's what I need"_**

**_"Look give me your 800 don't worry about the insurance I'm risking my job but you seem like you need help, I would make you up some insurance just to have something on file"_**

**_he reached in his pocket and handed her keys_**

**_"Here is the keys for that Cadillac you want, now how you choose to pay it is up to you ok, get a job or something but don't go out here giving yourself away just to gain something, be smart, it's crazy out here"_**

**_"Says the guy who just went down on me"_**

**_"I know I'm sorry"_**

**_She snatched the Keys out of his hands and handed him 800 dollars  
"thank you Kellan"_**

**_She jumped up dragging her luggage with her  
"Wait Mercedes where are you going?"_**

**_"I got what I wanted"_**

**_"But wait here, call me if you need anything he handed her a business card with his office and personal number"_**

**_She grabbed it,and tucked it in her bag walking out towards the Cadillac as she was walking out she was stopped by a nice looking African American guy_**

**_"Hey excuse me sweetie can I talk to you for a min"_**

**_"What do you want?"_**

**_"What's your name?"_**

**_"Umm Mercy Ellis"_**

**_"So Mercy what are you doing here in Tennessee?"_**

**_"Getting a car obviously"_**

**_He chuckled  
"Cute, I'm starting a little hustle, give me a call if you wanna be down you look like you need a little help I could take care of you"_**

**_"Oh really and who are you?"_**

**_"I'm Desmond Rogers I'm a rookie to the NFL I play for the Washington Redskins, I'm from Virginia"_**

**_Mercedes could tell he was important from the entourage he had clinging to him_**

**_"Well what are you doing in Tennessee and how do you know I need some help?"_**

**_"I was just traveling with my buddies and came across this car lot and I could tell you need help baby, look at you alone dragging luggage by yourself" (he whispered to her) and I could tell from the way white boy is looking that something happened between you two in his office and I'm guessing it had something to do with getting a car let me take care of you"_**

**_"It was nice meeting you Desmond but I gotta go" she rolled her eyes and walked towards her new Cadillac he yelled out his number as she was getting in and she mentally stored it just incase_**

**_She packed her things in the car started the Cadillac and pulled off hoping she would be ok with driving with barely any driving experience_**

**_She was pretty comfortable behind the wheel and drove around until night fall with no where to go_**

**_She sucked it up and called Kellan thanking him for what he did for her and asked him if he could get her a room for the night, he did it with no problem and even stayed with her until she fell asleep they talked and got to know each other, Mercedes lied about her life though, he told her he had a girlfriend that he had just made it official with her 3 months before and apologized to her again for being weak and allowing her to convince him to go down on her, he was handsome, sweet, and genuinely concerned about her well-being he even brought her a cell phone so she could keep in touched_**

**_After that night Mercedes loss contact with him she actually started working for the NFL player and was his first client, he paid her car off and took care of her, he helped her get a place and started hooking up with clients, at first Mercedes was consciously nervous about it and felt ashamed but her conscious quickly went away and she learned pretty quickly how to use guys without giving up sex, she was lucky to come across guys that had weirdly fetishes and made money just off that, she eventually ventured off and started doing things on her own as well and started accumulating big money_**

**_That's where everything started and how she came up with the Alias Mercy Ellis_**

**_Her flashback ended_** when she felt someone in the bathroom with her it was Kellan looking concerned

"You ok?"

"What are you doing in here?"

He looked around and shut the door locking them in the bathroom and embraced her  
"Omg Mercedes it's been ten years I never forgot you, what are you doing here how has life been treating you?"

"Not good Kellan but I'm better,how ironic is it that we ran into each other"

"I know right, we loss contact, I was so concerned about you after that hoping that you would be ok,but I had faith you would, so Sam is your boyfriend? Handsome young man"

Kellan was still super gorgeous with that same young face the only difference now was he was way buffer

"Yea and you and Melissa been married a year right? Can I ask you something,is she the girlfriend you told me about back then?"

"Yes we've been married a year and yes it's her took almost 10 years to marry her, but I couldn't be happier"  
He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze  
"Glad you're ok"

They both went into a awkward silence before he spoke again  
"Well let me go, take care of yourself Jones"

He opened up the door when his tall muscular frame moved out of the doorway, Mercedes almost pissed herself there stood Sam leaning up against the wall with his arms folded staring at her looking infuriated Kellan looked from Mercedes then Sam and spoke

"Sam it's not what it looks"

Sam ignored him and continued to stare at Mercedes

He shook his head and walked away running into Melissa, he threw an arm over her shoulder and pulled her away, she looked over her shoulder at Sam giving him a confused but concerned look but was pulled away quickly by her husband

Mercedes stood there staring back at Sam not knowing what to say

He shook his head and walked away

"Sam!"

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I actually had to delete this chapter and update it again I noticed a few Mistake I used Mike Chang as a new friend of Sam's noticing that Mike is Mercedes friend from back home and then I used Blaine too early in the story, Blaine will be in a flashback later in the story pertaining to Mercede, I'm glad I noticed my mistakes :-)**

also thanks for the reviews and follows :-)

**** I own nothing****

Sam!

She ran out the bathroom to catch up with Him

Sam! Wait it's not what you think"

He faced her and grabbed her arms yanking her back into the bathroom and slammed the door close

"I thought I was hearing things, but when I walked pass the bathroom and heard your voice along with his, I couldn't believe that you would do that to me, at least have some decency about yourself!

"Sam we were just talking it's not what you think!"

"It's been 10 years? I was so concerned about you after that hoping that you would be ok?, the fuck is he?! Was he a client huh?! Did you have sex with him? Was you giving him top in the bathroom?"

Whack! She smacked him across the face  
"Don't you dare say that to me again! Was he my client? Was I giving him top in the bathroom?! Really Sam? What kind of woman do you think I am!"

He chuckled and sat on the edge of the tub  
"Well shit, why am I mad, why am I surprised actually, look what you use to do for a living, have you ever had sex with him because I'm seeing a little chemistry there"

"No Sam"

"You sure about that?"

"Look Sam, back then I was stupid ok, when I first ran away I was desperate ,I needed a car that's how I met Kellan he was a car salesman I did somethings I'm not proud of to get the car, Kellan looked out for me in the end, he was one of the first people I met after I ran away and ended up in Tennessee he was a major help and genuinely concerned about me and I really appreciated it, then after that I met the NFL player"

"wait, so you're telling me that your dangerous past started here in Tennessee? My home state and this is where you met the NFL player?"

"Yes"

"Well damn and you sat next to me the whole ride and didn't mention it?"

"Sam I forgot I blanked it outta my mind I swear"

"How do a person forget something like that?"

"Well it's possible Sam to block things out of your mind rather it was tragic or not"

"You still didn't answer my question did you have sex with him"

"No but he went down on me"

He stood up and pinched the bridged of his nose closing his eyes

"Mercedeeees, my gosh"

He started chuckling again even harder then before to the point of tears

"Oh gosh, why am I surprised, so that man in there my so called "mother" husband had his face between your thighs before, he chuckled again  
That's crazy... hmmm Mercedes,Mercedes, you're messed up you're probably more conflicted than me, what else are you hiding huh? Should I be prepared for something else to come out?"

"No Sam I promise"

He sighed  
"Well the past is the past I was pissed but you were young and desperate I'm sorry, everything is already out on the table now so let's just work on us ok"

She was surprised he took it so well

"I'm sorry too Sam"

"Don't worry about it let's go back the foods probably cold now"

He grabbed her hand and opened up the door leading her out the bathroom when he opened the door fully,Melissa stood there with a disgusted look on her face

I put the food away and made some to go plates for you guys, my children heard some y'all argument you know"

Mercedes almost forgot the children was there  
"I'm so sorry Melissa we almost forgot they were here"

"Don't worry about it I sent them up to their room, you'll understand when you have children, Sam Kellan's going to drop the boys off at my parents home for the weekend, they would love to see you, why don't you ride with him so you two can get to know each other a little better and Mercedes and I can stay here and bond"

Sam looked at Mercedes to see how she felt about it and she nodded to give him the ok he kissed her cheek and walked away avoiding eye contact with Melissa

"Mercedes do you drink? I have some wine coolers chilled in the freezer"

"Yes on occasion, I'll have a wine cooler"

"Cool, go have a sit in the the living room, I'll grab us the coolers and some chips and salsa"

Mercedes went into the living room and sat, nervous that she was going to have a confrontation with Melissa over Kellan, or Melissa and Kellan was going to have a confrontation over her, she wasn't sure of how much Melissa heard but she's sure she heard enough

Melissa came in the living room with the coolers and snacks and sat on the love seat across from Mercedes handing her one of the coolers

"You're ok Mercedes?"

"Yes Melissa thanks for asking"

"No problem, (she crossed her legs and took a sip of her cooler) you know Mercedes I remember in the beginning of Kellan and I relationship he told me something that I never forgot, we were about 27 3 months into the relationship, he was working at a small car lot, to make ends meet, we were early into the relationship but moved in together, he called me one night and told me that he was coming home late, when he got home I was in the bed asleep, he woke me up and told me that it was something he had to tell me, I was nervous wondering what it could be, did he cheat? Was he breaking up with me? I had already been insecure because I thought that one day this beautiful man would realize he could get better and leave me, I sat up in bed and asked him what was going on?"

Mercedes sat up straighter listening intently she knew where the story was going and was bracing herself

Melissa continued  
"He told me that he was working just opening the shop up and this young girl came in dragging her luggage along, he told me that she got straight to the point telling him she needed a car, he said she looked troubled and alone and acted as if she was desperate for a car,he told me that he ran her credit and she didn't have any credit at all and she was only 17 with only 800 to spare,it was impossible for her to get a car

He said he turned her down and she basically panicked she told him she needed this car, he said she came on to him seducing him to give the car up, he told me that he could tell this was new to her and she was scared, he told me that he let her seduce him and went down on her, he apologized to me and told me he was sorry, but it was something dark about this girl and he felt like he needed to help her, so he risked his job and gave her the car with no credit and only 800 down, he said he made up fake insurance and everything just so she could have this car, he told me that he was worried about her and I could tell that he genuinely was,he said he didn't know what happened in her life nor knew her story, but what he did know was she needed someone and he had a feeling she didn't want any help from anyone but all he could imagine was, what if that was his little sister or daughter,he told me he brought her a phone to keep in touch,but just like that she was gone, I accepted his apologies because my heart felt for the young girl, I didn't get too upset because I knew my husband was a good man, but key word he's a man and they have temptations rather they're involved with someone or not, I just threatened to leave him if he ever did it again, we prayed for the young girl we prayed that whatever life throws at her that she would come out of it safe and stronger we even prayed for the young man I considered my son that I left behind I never stopped praying for him, never...I knew he probably hated me but I prayed and I prayed"

"But look how The Lord works, that troubled young girl is sitting right here in the flesh and she's here with my baby  
she started crying and Mercedes stood up and walked over to her wrapping her arms around her by then she was crying too..all these years she thought that she was alone but she had people praying for her safety, Finn,Mike,Quinn,Destin, and two people she barely knew Melissa and Kellan she was expecting Melissa to hate her but instead she prayed for her, at that moment she realized that Kellan and Melissa were beautiful people not only on the outside but the inside too

Melissa cried into her shoulder  
"I know he hates me I've been gone for 18 years last time I was with him he was a little boy I know I can't make up for 18 lost years but I can just hope that he would forgive me  
I was scared Mercedes I was scared I was so young then I thought of the reality of it all I was a 19 year old mother! I panicked and I left him I was scared that I would miss out on life but I shouldn't have left him Mercedes I shouldn't have and I always think about what if I had stayed? I could've did it, I could've made it with a 9 year old at only 19 we were in it together we had each other, we could've made it work I didn't realize that until recently that's why I called him to make things right but I see it in his eyes he hates me!"

"He's stubborn so it might take a minute, he don't hate you even though you left when he needed you I understand why you left Melissa you were young and scared, Melissa it's not my place to tell you but Sam went through a lot after you left him, he has gone through therapy still is"

"Well when Sam and Kellan get back from dropping the boys off let's all sit, talk and get to know each other and put everything out there"

"Ok Melissa I would love that I don't know about Sam, but I would try to convince him ok"

"Ok, I'm sorry for crying on your shoulder,"

Mercedes chuckled  
"It's ok I'm sorry for what happened between Kellan and I, I was young,dumb,and desperate"

Melissa waved her off  
"Oh don't worry about it, everyone desperately needs help sometime in their life,and hey you can't deny it my husband is a nice piece of men, sex on sticks any girl would want a piece of that!

They both fell out laughing  
"Girl! Who you telling Sam is up there to, too sexy for his own damn good! I commend you girl Kellan is beautiful"

"And so is Sam he grew up to be so handsome" (Melissa gave her the thumbs up) good job Mercedes"

They got to know each other, laughing, snacking and drinking, Melissa told Mercedes about her life she told her that she went to school to be a therapist and also a hairdresser and now she was taking a break from doing therapy and was now focusing on hair, she also told her that Kellan and her owned a gym and was very successful in it, the liquor in Mercedes system must made her relaxed around Melissa or was it just her aura because Mercedes told Melissa everything not leaving a thing out and Melissa never judged her, Melissa liquor courage turned her into Mercedes therapist, she told Mercedes that she sensed a pattern with guys she told her that it seemed like Mercedes depended on guys and that was probably because she had no father figure in her life since her dad walked out on her at such a young age, she told her that if she think about it she has depended on every guy in some type away, her late friend Puck who was giving her money, her crazy ex who was spoiling her and splurging on her,her friends back home Finn and Mike who looked out for her when her mom passed, Sam who saved her and let her stay in his home and helped her get on her feet, the NFL player who took care of her in the beginning and even Kellan who helped her

Mercedes sat back and thought about it for a minute, she surely did depend on guys but that was never her intentions,they just all seemed to want to help her, she never thought about it like she was looking for a man to fulfill that void of not having a father but she could also see why a person on the outside looking in would think that

Meanwhile  
Sam and Kellan had just left from dropping the twins off at their grandparents which was Melissa's parents house, Sam was still slightly pissed at Kellan and Mercedes and was quiet the whole ride to Melissa parent's house, Melissa parents were so happy to see Sam they kept hugging and kissing his cheeks like he was still that little boy they remembered... they told him that he looked just like his dad, how was it that his dad stayed in touch with everybody but he's been out of the loop it was almost like he had a double life one that's been stuck/left behind in Tennessee and one that's been moving forward in LA

On the way back to Kellan's home Sam actually took a liking to Kellan and realized they had way more in common then he thought, from sports to personality, they both were secretly nerds and liked all the same movies ,comic books and they were both in love with two sexy ass African American women

Kellan apologized to Sam again about what happened between him and Mercedes, Sam admitted that he was pissed at first but he realized that he shouldn't be pissed because it was in the past plus he looked out for Mercedes

When they made it back they walked in on a drunk Mercedes and Melissa laughing and talking super loud  
When they walked into the living room Melissa jumped up literally follow into Kellan's arms  
"There go my sexy husband!"  
She burped and started giggling

Kellan shook his head  
"Oh Gosh what have y'all been drinking?"

Mercedes did the same thing falling into Sam's arm  
"Hey there you sexy men, are you still mad at me? Melissa already knew so it's cool woah!"

She fell to the floor giggling  
"Oops!"

Sam helped her up and led her to the couch  
"The bar is close for both of you, Kellan go get them some water"

Kellan went and got them both water  
And came back making them gulp it down

They all sat there and talked about nonsense until Mercedes and Melissa were a little more functional  
The conversation turned serious when Melissa asked Sam to tell her about his life

Mercedes whispered to him  
"Baby, we're both trying to change for the better and move forward I told Melissa my story and I'm willing to tell it again to Kellan, I think you should tell them your story baby, you need closure honey"

Sam took a deep breath and started telling Melissa about his life starting from when she left him telling her in the same way he told Mercedes all Melissa did was sit there crying covering her mouth she couldn't believe he had it that bad when he got to the part about how Ashley first molested him he jumped up not finishing his story and ran out the house crying

Melissa jumped up reaching out for him but Kellan pulled her back telling her he needs time and started rubbing soothing circles along her back while she cried into his chest

Mercedes chased after Sam, when she made it to him, he was sitting on the front porch, with his head resting on his knees crying

"Sam look at me"

"No Mercedes, why should I tell her about my life huh?! She left me Mercedes she doesn't deserve to hear my story! Why did we even come here?! Fuck her! Fuck my dad! Fuck everybody!"

"Sam look at me right now!

He lifted his head and she grabbed his face holding it in her hands forcing him to look at her  
"Listen to me Sam! You're right why should you tell her!? You don't have to but you need to do it you wanna know why? Because we're trying to change and we both need closure, you gotta give her a little more credit Sam your parents weren't there for you because they were trying to give you a better life not knowing and to dumb to realize that they were neglecting their baby, Melissa stepped in and became your parent! After your mom passed She basically raised you from the age of 10 to 19 she was a baby Sam a baby! She missed out on her childhood Sam, she couldn't hang out with her friends in high school or do what a normal high schooler would do because she had to come home everyday and take care of you she didn't even go to prom!,she left you because she came to a realization that she was missing out on life, when she was asked to get custody of you when you were 12 she turned you down because she was scared Sam she probably couldn't see herself taking care of a 12 year old at only 22, she shouldn't have left you Sam but just think about why she did it, she was brave Sam what 10 year old in their right mind would give up their childhood to help raise a little baby and help someone deal with the grief of losing the love of their life, you have adults who couldn't even handle all of that

"Now we're going to go back in there together and I'm going to hold your hand while you finish your story tell her everything, don't leave anything out and when you're finish you're going to hold my hand while I retell my story to Kellan,it's time for us to move forward Sam and we need to get out of our own little bubble all you got is Brandon and I have no one here but you, we need good people like Kellan and Melissa in our lives and you're going to make things right with your dad because you need him in your life, your life could've been so much worst then what it was Sam at least you got people you can consider parents, your dad and Melissa and maybe even Kellan even though were all still young, I have no one to consider parents Sam! No one! At least your mom passed from natural causes and the one you considered mom tried to be there for you before she decided to walk away and your dad tried to be a parent he just didn't no how, my mother was murdered! And my dad left me! I would have chose your trails over mine any day! We both had misfortune in our life but let's not let that dictate us it should make us better not bitter, I don't know about you, but I'm tired of being angry and bitter it's not healthy Melissa has opened my eyes,we're not going to change overnight it's a lot we both need to work on but let's make today a start ok, let's go back in there Sam"

Sam listened to every word she said he never thought of it that way all this time he's been angry at his dad and Melissa and he had even been angry at his birth mom when she was living but now Mercedes has made him look at things in a different perspective his therapist couldn't even help him think in this way now Mercedes come and cut into him and open his eyes up? Wow

He sucked it up and went back in and told them everything and just like Mercedes promised she sat there and held his hand, and he did the same thing for her when she told her story, there wasn't a dry eye in the room when they were done, they spent the rest of the day getting to know each other, by the time they made it back to the hotel they fell out from exhaustion, Sam and Mercedes stayed their last night there at Kellan's and Melissa's home Sam's handsome father even showed up and Sam surprisingly let them in and fell in love with the twins, they also fell in love with Mercedes and Sam especially Sam he was so good with them and they wouldn't let him out of their sight and called him Sammy or Sam bam that was the happiest Mercedes has ever seen Sam and she was honestly happy herself Melissa and Kellan had really showed them something different on their short vacation and they all promised to keep in touch, Sam knew that it would take time to get back close with Melissa and his dad they were literally strangers to him, but he was willing to cooperate, Melissa and Kellan had even set a date to come visit them in LA, Mercedes and Sam had a smile on their faces after they were back on the road to LA, that trip had even made them a little closer, it was really part of their healing process

After Sam and Mercedes were back home they went on with their normal lives they started hanging out more and getting to know more people outside of their little bubble Sam had became friends with a guy him and Brandon met at the gym name Rory that was gorgeous with the coolest personality and accent and Mercedes actually made friends with this she met out while shopping one day, he was actually from Lima and attended the same school as her doing ninth grade but 9th was such a blur to her, she only attended Mckinley for a half of year until her mother was killed and she had to attend school in Michigan, she even started talking to Quinn, Finn and Mike more and they all decided to come to LA the same time Kellan and Melissa would be coming, she couldn't be happier things were starting to look up for her and Sam and they were moving forward, Sam surprised her one day and proposed to her with a beautiful diamond ring, she never thought in a million years that someone would actually marry her out of all people, she was on cloud 9 and no one could bring her down from her high...until...  
********************************

Mercedes had been feeling really weak and sick one day and stayed in the bed most of the day the most she did was shower and brushed her teeth and the toothpaste made her throw up which she had to brush again..she had no appetite and everything she smelled made her sick to her stomach, Sam came home from a work out with Mike and Brandon and was surprised that Mercedes was still in the bed

"Baby, it's 2 in the afternoon why are you still in the bed are you feeling ok?"

"Sam I think I'm food poisoned from that sushi we had the other day or I might have a stomach virus"

"Aww baby, I'm going to get you a soda and some crackers I have work to do but forget it I'm going to stay home with you and nurse my baby back to good health"  
He laughed and Mercedes couldn't even laugh back she was too sick and weak to even attempt to laugh

"No baby go do some work I will be fine I probably just need to stop laying around and move around a little that might make me feel better"

"You sure Cedes?"

"I'm sure Sam plus I don't want you sick, I'm going to sanitize everything when you leave"

"Ok well once I shower I'm going to go get some some things for your stomach"

"Thanks baby"

"Once Sam came back with her things and left again she drunk her soda and quickly ate her saltine crackers to settle her stomach but as soon as she swallowed her last cracker she threw everything including the soda back up all over her bed spread

She got up to wash and change the linen, but was extremely weak she couldn't take it anymore and dressed to drive herself to the emergency, she decided not to call Sam because she knew he would drop everything and come to her and she wanted him to get some work did

She drove to the emergency and to her luck she was instantly called to the back, she nervously sat waiting for her diagnosis until she was called back, they informed her that she was 2 months pregnant they sat her up with a obgyn and wrote her prescriptions for her prenatal vitamins and morning sickness, she calculated in her head and realized that she had gotten pregnant the first time her and Sam had sex without protection, it had been exactly 2 months since they visited Melissa and Kellan and her and Sam had sex 3 days before that, she had also realized that she haven't had a period, she was happy,newly engaged and 2 months pregnant, but what made her sad was how Sam would react, she kept thinking about that talk she had with Sam back in Tennessee and how he acted as if he didn't want children and believed he was incompetent, he was still being stubborn and wouldn't get checked, Mercedes had this dream in her mind that he would jump for joy and cry happy tears, but she knew in reality that wouldn't happen

She even thought about hiding it for a while but knew he would figure it out so she decided to suck it up and tell him, he texted her on her way back from the hospital telling her he was on his way home, she rushed home to make it there before him and was sitting on the couch when he walked in, he was smiling and happy to see her

"Hey baby! Are you feeling better?"

"Yea Sam I drove myself to the emergency"

"Why didn't you call me Mercedes you know I would've left work"

"That's the reason why I didn't call you"

"Well what did they say, stomach virus right? Or is it food poisoning? I told you to stop eating all that sushi"  
He laughed and his smiled dropped when he noticed that she wasn't laughing

"Cede what's wrong?"

"Sam I'm pregnant"

He kept a straight face and didn't look too happy

"What? You can't be"

"I am Sam I'm 2 months, I told you that it was possible you could have children"

He stood up and started walking backwards shaking his head  
"What...you... No..no you're not I mean you can't be at least not by me"

"Sam what do you think I got pregnant by someone else this baby is yours what do you think I cheated on you or something?"

"I don't know what to believe..I...I gotta go"  
He walked away and went up the stairs

"Where are you going Sam!?"

She heard him rambling upstairs and came back down with a bag of clothes

"Are you leaving me?!"

"Cedes I need some time I'm sorry"

"You're nothing but a hypocrite Sam! You cried and talked about how your parents neglected you and how Melissa left you and you're doing the same thing! Your fiancé tell you she's pregnant with your child and you leave!

He opened the door to walk out and she jumped up grabbing everything in sight and started tossing it at him hitting him in the back and the back of the head but he didn't bulge he kept walking

She was screaming and crying not caring if she was making a scene or not  
"You fucking punk! You're a coward Sam running away! If you pull off you bet not bother coming back! You hear me don't come back!"

He opened his car door tossing his bag in and gave her one last look then got in and sped off

She slammed the door and slid to the floor crying  
"Fuck! We take 1 step forward and get pushed two steps back! I wish I had my mommy, I just want my happy ending Lord what did I do to deserve this! I've changed I'm trying to be a better person but things keep holding us back Lord! Why?!"

She pulled her phone out and called him he just held the phone without saying anything  
"Sam if you don't turn that car around and come back then don't come back ever I've been by myself most of my life, I don't need you! I did it by myself before I can do it again! Santana was a evil bitch but maybe you had a part in that unsuccessful relationship too because you're a stubborn asshole! How could you leave me and your unborn child Sam! I hate you and don't you step foot in this house again!"

She hung up in his face and continued to cry her heart out she had a feeling of where he was headed which was Brandon's and called Brandon's phone

Brandon answered on the first ring  
"Cedes, what's going on? Is Sam ok?"

"Brand! He left me! He left me!"

"Mercedes wait calm down who left Sam?"

"Yes I told him I was pregnant he didn't believe me and and left me like a coward!"

"He did what?! Oh hell no I know he's headed this way I'm going to talk to him ok?"

"Ok,Please get him to come home"

Sam had just made it to Brandon's home and used his key to get in when he walked in Brandon came running in the front room meeting him at the door

"What the fuck is your problem Sammy?! You left your pregnant fiancé?! How could you!"

"Leave me alone Brandon it's none of your business"

"Oh it's my business when she calls me screaming and crying, what you still don't trust her? Why are you with her then?! I thought you both were moving forward but look at you running away how can you say you're unable to have children and haven't been checked to confirm it, you're not a fucking doctor Sam!"

"Brandon get away from me! He pushed Brandon back and went to the couch laying his bag down then sat and removed his shoes

"Oh hell no you're not staying here take your ass home to your fiancé!"  
He grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt and pulled him up

"Brandon let me go!"

Somehow they both fell hitting the floor hard and started rolling around like little kids throwing punches, and kicking

"Brandon leave me alone!"

"No you leave and go home you asshole!"

"No! get off of me!"

Brandon ended up on top of him punching him in the chest  
"Give it up Sam! And go home you can't fight me I'm bigger!"

"No I'm bigger you're just taller!"

Brandon stood taller then Sam he was buff but Sam was a little buffer

He gained the upper hand and flipped Brandon on his back  
"Now you give it up you fucker!"  
He started smacking Brandon's face

Brandon somehow flipped him back over and ended back on top of Sam

Brandon's maid came running in the room yelling at them in Spanish she usually only spoke in Spanish when she was mad and right now she was sounding pissed that they were messing up her front room she just cleaned up, she yelled one more thing in Spanish and walked away

Brandon paused  
"Wait did she just call us gay?"

"I don't know!"  
Sam poked Brandon in the eye

Brandon grabbed his eye screaming  
"Ahhh! You poked me in the eye you ass that's not fair! Fighting dirty"

"So what!  
Sam pushed Brandon off of him and got up dusting himself off  
"I'm going up to one of your bedrooms and don't you dare follow me"  
With that he grabbed his bag and shoes and walked away

Brandon got up and plopped down on the couch still holding his eye  
"That motherfucker"

He called Mercedes phone  
"I tried Cedes but your fiancé is a asshole"

Back at the house Mercedes had just got a call from Brandon  
"Thanks for trying Brandon"

When she hung up she still sat there in that same spot on the floor rubbing her stomach  
"You're daddy might not want us anymore baby but we will be ok,mommy got you, boy how I wish your grandmother was here"

She was too exhausted to move so she laid across the floor and dozed off she was woken back up in a bright room that looked the same as the room in her dream about Puck she was more calm this time because she already knew what to expect, she expected to see Puck but fell to her knees crying when she Saw her beautiful mother along with Puck smiling at her

"Omg Puck,mom!"

"Hey sweetie"

"Hey kiddo"

They helped her up and sat her down  
"Mommy I'm finally seeing you! She hugged her mom tight around the neck"

"Yea sweetie you've finally accepted it took you all these years but now I'm here my beautiful baby, omg you're gorgeous"

"I told you she was moms"

Mercedes smiled,Puck and her mom must have got close

"Mom I'm hurting right now"

"I know sweetie you're strong you'll be ok, that handsome man is just stubborn but everything would work out, (she rubbed Cedes stomach) aww my little grandchild oh how I wish I was there in the flesh with you"

"I wish you were too mom"

"I know sweetie, you've been through so much but you've managed to get through it all, you're going to get that happy ending baby I promise but listen here sweetie Puck and I don't have much time we have to leave soon, but something is going to turn you and Sam's world upside down I don't know what and I don't know when but you're going to have to be strong baby ok? You will get through it me and Puck will be there in spirit comforting you as well The Lord would never put more on you then you can bare honey remember that,we gotta go take care of my grandchild, now get up off that floor it's not good for you and the baby"

Puck walked over and laid a kiss on her stomach  
"Aww my little niece or nephew, we already know what you're having but we're not telling,what are you naming him or her?

"Noah if it's a boy and I haven't thought of a girl's name yet"

"Awww I love that,you have a beautiful mom and handsome dad muchkin you're going to be gorgeous"

He smiled and grabbed her mothers hand  
"Time to go moms"

"Bye sweetie we love you"

"I love you guys too! But I'm not ready for you to go yet!"

"We have too sweetie"

They both kissed her cheek and just like that they vanished  
She woke up screaming  
"Puck! Mommy!"

She thought about her mom saying something would turn her and Sam's upside down could it be what's going on now? Or something else? She decided not to dwell on it

She got up off the floor went up into her room and laid across the bed she needed someone to talk to she pulled her phone out to call Quinn, Quinn was ecstatic to talk to her, she told Quinn what happened and Quinn told her that she was coming to help her out ASAP, Mercedes refused but Quinn insisted she told her they she would be hopping on a plane first thing tomorrow morning, she was also excited to be coming to LA a little early then she planned she had never been to LA and was super anxious to come, Mercedes was reluctant but in the end she was happy Quinn was coming and she probably would need help seeing how sick she would probably be from the baby, plus her and Quinn had became very close and she needed to see her sister, she didn't know if Sam would come around or not but right now she needed to focus on her health for the baby and stressing over Sam was not helping her situation at all, hopefully Sam would realize how much of an asshole he is and come back before the night is up...

Hope this chapter was enjoyable :-)

Next chapter coming soon


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Thanks for the follows, reviews and faves :-)

*****disclaimer I own nothing*******

It had been approximately 3 months since that exhausting day Sam walked out on Mercedes now she was 5 months with a cute baby bump gone was her morning sickness and weakness, now was just that ache in her heart for her fiancé who had walked out on her 3 months before Mercedes had actually got accustomed to him not being there, at first it was hard for her,she cried herself to sleep every night that first month that he was gone and she didn't want to sleep alone

Quinn was in LA temporary living with her,Quinn was an insurance builder and allowed to work from home, so when she wasn't helping Mercedes, she was in Sam's office at the Condo working, Mercedes felt bad that she had put that burden on Quinn, Quinn went to Mercedes Dr's appointments with her, helped her when she was sick, even slept in the bed with her every night becoming Mercedes own personal body pillow, doing everything that Sam was suppose to be doing

Mercedes wanted to introduce Quinn to Brandon but their timing just didn't agree with each other when Quinn was available Brandon wasn't around but when Brandon came around to help out Quinn would be locked up in the office working

Brandon had been surprisingly helpful as well...sneaking off from Sam to help her from time to time and giving her updates on what's going with Sam,

Mercedes started off as an money-hungry her physical attributes to lead a suspect lifestyle and survive to now a expecting fiancé struggling to get to her happy ending and live a normal life, but her past just keep getting in the way of  
that

It was now the day to find out what she was having and she was really feeling down,wishing that Sam was the one going to the hospital with her and not Quinn even though she was appreciative of the help, she just needed the love of her life by her side as she was in her room getting dressed for the doctor she thought about him and what he could be up to, if he regretted ever meeting her,if he was coming back and if he realized the mistake he made by leaving her  
**********************************

Sam had actually realized the mistake he made a month after he left, it took him a month to realize it because of his own personal insecurities... He finally sucked it up and went to a urologist he was scared to find out the truth if he was sterile he could see himself going ballistic on Mercedes about getting pregnant by someone else on the other hand he could see himself feeling ashamed that he left his pregnant fiancé if he found out that he could in fact have children and he got the news that he actually could have children now he was embarrassed and feeling like the biggest ass ever that's why he stayed away for so long, he stalked Mercedes from time to time calling her phone private just to hear her voice then hanging up in her face to following her, he noticed how she was always with this pretty petite blond that he assumed was Quinn, she told him when he first walked away that she could do fine all by herself, she did it before and she could do it again and see that she was doing quite alright without him, with Quinn by her side,Quinn was a feisty one, he remembered one particular day he showed up at their home to see Mercedes and tell her the good news of finding out that he could have children, Quinn opened the door with a scowl and automatically knew who he was

"What do you want?"

"I'm Sam and you must be Quinn?"

"That I am, Mercedes is asleep and I refuse to let you wake her up"

"First of all this is my home and that is my fiancé so I would like it if you would let me in "my" home"

"Look Sam you've been gone 3 months, Fiancé or not you've been out of the mix, I've been doing your job, so you're crazy if you think you can just walk up in here like nothing happened, you might be pretty Sam but you're not dumb, so I advice you to turn your ass around and go back to wherever you came from and leave Mercedes alone, oh and by the way stop stalking her don't think we don't see your ass"  
With that she slammed the door in his face

Sam stood there shocked but he wasn't surprised, Quinn was right how could he expect to walk in there like nothing happened and gain forgiveness?, he knew that he didn't deserve it from how he left and everyday he beat himself up mentally for it

After his run-in with Quinn he decided to pay a visit to his therapist

"Hello Sam, long time no see, how has the nightmares been?"

"Hello Tina, I actually don't have them anymore, maybe because I got closure that's probably all I needed in the first place and believe it or not my Fiancé actually helped me with them"

"How is your fiancé,are you happy with her? Has she showed you something different from Santana?"

"Of course she have,I love her so damn much,but I've messed up and now we're not even in the same household I've been gone for 3 months"

"And why is that?"

"She told me she was pregnant and I ran"

"Why did you run Sam? The last time you were here you guys were doing good what happened?"

"Well I thought I was incompetent, I didn't think I could have children so when she told me she was pregnant I panicked and ran, I became insecure I thought that she might've cheated on me and became pregnant by someone else, I thought I fully trusted her until she told me that she was pregnant,I started thinking about her past and how things keep coming to the light"

"When you were here the last time you told me about her life to a certain extent, then you told me that you guys were doing good, what I picked up from that was that she's trying to change and she have changed dramatically, maybe it's you that need to change, you really want to know what I think?"

"Yes I'm all ears"

"I think that you both jumped into a serious relationship too quickly,you had just got out of a toxic relationship with your ex fiancé and you were still angry about your past and she was just trying to get on her feet and far away from her tragic past, you guys didn't give each other time to heal or work on yourselves before you jumped into a relationship,I suggest you both take counseling together or just communicate better, communications goes a long way you know?"

"Hmmm you might be right"

Sam sat there thinking tapping a finger on his lip and staring in to space he dropped a tear thinking about how bad he have hurt Mercedes, he continued to think for at least a minute, his chest moving in and out as if he just ran a four-minute mile

He noticed that his therapist all of a sudden looked uncomfortable she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs and moving around nervously in her seat, he felt her looking at him and looked up to see her staring at his lips

"What?"

She suddenly stood up and walked up to him handing him Kleenex, she reached up to wipe his face and he felt her hands on his cheeks, he looked up and she was right there in his face. He couldn't have written a worse ending to the session but she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, he never realized that he felt anything emotionally that would make him respond, but physically she did kind of entice him, she was a cute Asian woman with a nice shape, he stood up, lips still locked, a second later his right hand was up her shirt caressing one of her small globes and her hands was at his crotch, it was like a lighting bolt when he heard her say, fu*k me Sam, he quickly pulled away Stop! When he realized it wasn't the voice he wanted to hear, it wasn't his fiancé , his Mercedes, that it was his therapist, his married therapist, his head could have fallen off his shoulders and rolled away, he couldn't believe that his therapist came on to him,he was seeing a different side of her, he wanted to ask her "who are you?" But instead he told the truth, "I'm in love I can't do this"

"You can" her voice was seductive it'll never happen again if you...

He cut her off  
"I have to go"

She pushed him back on the couch and straddled him

She started thrusting up against him and bent her head to suck on his neck as soon as her warms lips connected with his skin, he jumped up knocking her off his lap

"What the fuck?!"

"Sam I'm sorry, I didn't mean it I loss control"

"I sit here and tell you about my fiancé that's carrying my unborn child and how much I love her and wanna work it out with her and you use my vulnerability and come on to me!?"

He threw his hands up and walked out without looking back leaving her there embarrassed he could hear her calling his name but he kept walking

He remembered Mercedes telling him one day "your therapists is shit all she do is suck you out of your money and you never see any progress where did she get her degree from the gas station?" Sam thought Mercedes was being negative, but maybe she was right

He hopped in his car and drove to his temporary home, when he got there he saw that Brandon was home, Brandon had been acting weird since he walked out on Mercedes, they were still tight but Brandon started being around less, if he wasn't with one of his bimbos or working he would suddenly hop up and leave at odd times during the day

When he walked in the house Brandon was sitting there waiting on him

"Hey bro where you been I've been waiting on you"

"For what?"

"Just haven't talked to my bro in a min"

"Oh... I just left my therapist"

"Why do you still see her dude you honestly don't need a therapist you're just wasting money"

"Trust me I won't be going back"

"Cool,well are you ready to go back to your fiancé and stop being an ass"

"Man I have been ready for 2 months , I'm just scared she won't take me back"

"Trust me she will, if I was her I would make you suffer, but she loves you dude and would probably take you back in a heartbeat"

"I sure hope so"

"Well I'm not going to hold you up I'm going to have my chef cook us up something go freshen up"

"Ok dude"  
He went up to his room to quickly shower, when he came back down, he didn't smell food and it was oddly quiet"

"Hey Brand where you at?"

When he walked in the front room he thought he was dreaming, there stood Mercedes looking beautiful as ever with a baby bump and holding something in her hand

"Mercedes?"

"Sam?"

"Omg baby, what are you doing here?"  
When he reached out for her she put a hand up stopping him and handed him a ultrasound pic of the baby

"It's a boy"

Sam grabbed the pic and rubbed a large hand over it, Sam had never really been a cryer but lately he has became one, he started crying and shaking his head

"I'm so fucking sorry I left, I should've been there Cedes, I was scared baby, I was scared that you cheated on me instead of being stubborn I should've got checked out and all of this could've been avoided"

She sighed and walked up to him she stood on her toes wrapping her arms around his neck  
"Sam my past is exactly that, my past how do you expect us to move forward if you can't trust me, I've changed Sam, I really have,"

She started crying right along with him  
"I just want my happy ending,I was so happy Sam I was on cloud 9 when I became your fiancé but it felt like you stabbed me in the heart when you walked away, I'm your fiancé Sam don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me? Don't ever hurt me like that again, because I swear if you walk out again I will keep my promise, don't ever come back and you would never have a relationship with your son, do you understand me?"

"Yes baby I understand I would never..I put this on my birth mother's grave, I would never leave you again as long as I live I will be by your side just please take me back baby, I'm begging you"

They suddenly heard Brandon's voice he appeared in the room leaning against the wall

"Awww look at this,so cute the happy couple reunited, so Cedes are you going to take this ass back or not?"

Mercedes thought about it for a min and took a deep breath  
"I hope I'm not making a mistake, but I miss you so fucking much, yes you can come home Sam"

"Yes!, he picked her up and spun her around and started planting kissing all over her face  
"You won't regret it baby I promise!"  
He placed her back on her feet and dropped to his knees and started rubbing her stomach and looked up at her

"What are you naming him?"

"Noah Samuel Evans"

"Puck?"

"Yes after Puck"

"You couldn't have picked a better name baby" he started kissing her stomach enjoying the feel of her until Brandon interrupted

"Ok, you two love birds made up now get the fuck out"  
He smiled at them and they laughed

"Ok Brand gosh, thanks for everything Brand, you're a good man ,Sam this is truly your brother he looked out for me when you were gone and I'm so grateful"

"Ahh I'm alright, and you welcome Mercedes you know this my bro and you're the love of his life so I had to look out for his lady"

"Thanks bro, I love you man, I owe you one"  
Sam walked up to him and hugged him

Brandon hugged him back  
"I love you too man, you don't owe me anything I did it from the heart, just promise me you won't leave her again"

"I promise"

"Good"

Mercedes left Brandon's with a smile he was a beautiful man inside and out she could see why him and Sam were so close, her and Brandon had gotten really close when Sam was away,he confided in her and told her that he was a playboy, but watching her and Sam made him wanna settle down he just haven't found the right one yet, he told her that he always thought 27 was too young to settle down, but now he realize it's not, he's pushing 30 and it's time to stop with the games, she told him that he was a beautiful person with a beautiful soul and he would soon find someone just as beautiful and silly as him

When Mercedes and Sam made it home, Quinn was waiting on them with her bags pack, she told Mercedes that she already knew she would forgive Sam so she was going back to Ohio, Mercedes assisted on her staying but she refused, she wasn't too happy that Mercedes forgave Sam so quickly and you could see it all on her face

Sam knew she wasn't to fond of him, but spoke anyway  
"Hello Quinn"

"Don't hello me, just because your my sister fiancé doesn't mean I have to like you"

Mercedes chimed in  
"Wait you too know each other?"

"Yea Cedes, this creep came over one day and I wouldn't let him in, he tried to skip his ass in here like nothing happened"

Mercedes looked from Sam to Quinn, Sam thought Mercedes would be on his side, but she looked him up and down and said  
"Well that's what your ass get"

Quinn smirked  
"Sam I'm going to be cordial with you for my sister's sake but if you hurt her again I would cut your balls off and feed them to you for breakfast, do I make myself clear?"

"Umm... Yes, I guess"

"Don't guess, just know I keep my promises"

Mercedes laughed and agreed with her  
"Yea she do Sam, she's no joke, she even whooped my ass before, but we're over that"

Quinn giggled  
"Oh gosh don't bring that up"

"Ok, ok I won't but, please stay sis"

"No I can't, you guys got a lot of making up to do, I'm coming back with Mike and Finn"

Brandon walked in the house with his key Mercedes had given him  
"What's going on?"

"Hey Brand, you haven't had the pleasure of meeting Quinn yet so Quinn this is Brandon Sam's best friend and Brandon this is Quinn my sister from another mister, and I'm trying to convince her to stay a little longer, but she insist on leaving because she don't wanna bother Sam and I"

"Nice to meet you Quinn, how about you stay with me until you're ready to leave I got plenty of room"

Quinn stood there with her mouth open and looked as if she was going to pass out, Mercedes was concerned then gave Quinn a knowing look, she grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled her away

"Excuse us fellas"

Brandon sat next to Sam when they walked away and Sam shook his head at them  
"Good luck with that she's a feisty one"

"That's just a challenge for me, I bet I can make her fall in love"

"I'd like to see that"

"Just watch"

In the kitchen Mercedes sat Quinn down and poured her a cup of water  
Quinn gulped it down

"Quinn are you good, what happened in there?"

"Omg Mercedes why didn't you tell me he was that fine, I almost passed out looking at him, Lord that man is fine"

"You were always too busy when he was around, I tried to introduce you guys before"

"Well shit you should've snatched my ass up from whatever I was doing, those green eyes, that caramel skin, that jet black curly hair, those perfect white teeth and that chiseled body, he's sex on sticks, damn Sam's best friend is fine, Sam's sexy too even though he's an ass his sexy as shit too, do all sexy dudes hang together? Oh Lord I need a fan I think I got jungle fever"

Mercedes laughed  
"Once you go black you never go back baby, get to know him he offered you to stay with him, you never know he might end up becoming your husband"

"I don't know Mercedes,he's too fine he might be a playa"

"He is but he's trying to change and he was checking you out he seems interested"

"Ok, I will stay for a couple days and see what happens"

"Omg we can go on double dates!"  
They started screaming like school girls and jumping up and down

Mercedes stopped and rubbed her stomach  
"Let me stop, I don't think, Noah likes that"

Quinn bent down and kissed her stomach  
"Sorry Noah"

Once Brandon and Quinn left  
Mercedes and Sam sat and talked about everything they missed out on over the pass 3 months Mercedes created a scrap book to capture the good moments of her pregnancy and showed Sam what she had so far, Sam wouldn't let Mercedes do anything on her own since he was home he cooked for her, carried her up the stairs, wouldn't let her bend down and stared at her like a creep any noise she made he would jump up and ask her is she ok

"Sam I'm pregnant I'm not dying, calm down"

They cuddled all day and watched movies

That night as they were getting ready for bed, Sam made sure he took a bath with her, he helped bathe her then carried her to the bed, he lotion his body up then made her lay down and started to lotion her up from head to toe, Mercedes was a little insecure about her growing belly and the small stretch marks she developed, she almost covered herself until she saw the love in her fiancé's green eyes

"You're beautiful"

Those words swept all of her insecurities away

After he was done they laid down naked with Sam behind her, he lazily started rubbing his hand over her body from her breast to her bulging belly

She could feel him growing hard behind her and felt a pool of wetness form between her legs

She was horny as hell she had been sex deprived for 3 months and needed her fiancé inside her  
He reached between her legs and started rubbing her clit and whispering in her ear

"You're so damn wet,I like that shit, I've missed you so damn much, I would never leave you again baby"

Mercedes was feeling super freaky she removed his hands and brought it up to her mouth licking his fingers clean of her juices

"Damn baby"  
he said with a moan

Something came over her and she flipped him on his back, got on her knees and took him into her mouth his skin tasted clean, yet manly and his body's natural aroma mixed with his body wash invaded her nostrils sending another rush through her and a gush of wetness, her essence was dripping down her thighs

She was sucking him so good that his body started lifting from the mattress  
"Baby.. You gotta stop I need to come inside of you"

It was like a out- of-body experience for her she became somewhat animalistic, her desire for him mixed with her anger with him for leaving her had her smacking him across the face

"3 months Sam,3 fucking months, you left me! aching for you!"

He was stunned after the smack and his eyes were wide-open as she quickly mounted him, his thickness shot right into her center in a instant, before he could even grasped that she was in control her hands were on his chest with nails digging deep into his skin as she rode him like a mad woman, he was silent for a moment staring deep into her eyes  
As she bounced and grinded on his huge hardness

The look on her face turned sinister as he began to pant under her

His breathing got heavier and she could tell he was just as close as she was, she started clenching her vaginal walls on him as she bounced harder she saw a deranged look on his face like the sensations was making him lose his mind

She suddenly became cocky and brave and started whispering dirty things  
In his ear

"That's right Sam, I want you to tear this pus*y up, how does it feel baby? You like when I bounce on this good di*k don't you? You're so big daddy, Mmmmmmm fill me up baby"

He reached and grabbed her cheeks and started pounding up into her  
He suddenly reached behind her and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her face to his, his tongue began to dance inside of her mouth for the first time in 3 months and he tasted good

His weight shifted and he pushed her on her back with him now in charge

He pushed her legs in the air and paused  
"Is the baby going to be ok, maybe we should slow down"

"The baby is fine, you better pound this pu*sy, don't you dare stop the doctor said it's good to have sex so fu*k me good!"  
She told him with a growl she don't know what came over her but she wanted to ravage this man maybe it was her pregnancy hormones

He began to masterfully slide in and out of her slickness the sensation had her almost ready to pass out the room got a little darker the numbers on the digital clock became a little blurry as he pounded into her all they could hear was their bodies colliding together with a loud smack

She couldn't form words, that's how good it was  
"Sam...this..di*k is so big..sooo...guh...guh...I have never been fu...fuc...as good as you,... Fuc...meeee..."

She grabbed his muscular ass cheeks and started pushing him into her harder  
"Harder baby, harder...ooooohhh fucccckkk meeeeeee...

He grabbed the headboard and started pounding as hard as he could

Mercedes, this pu*sy...ooooh Shiiitttt I swear I'm going to put another baby in you after you have our son..I...pro...promise...Tha...that...  
This...pus*y...shiiitttt"

She started talking to him  
"I would have all your damn babies...yessss tell me baby, what about this pus*y?"...

"It's so...

"Tell me sexy..."

"It feels"

"Tell me...I wanna hear you say it"

sooo...damn...soooo...good...I'm about to...com...co...

That was all she heard before she felt a powerful thrust from him into her that almost knocked her through the bed she could feel his seed shooting into her, filling her up,  
Coating her walls

Her eyes closed tight her heart felt like it was about to explode and empty through her womanhood as he was still extremely hard pounding into her

She has never felt so in love so much sensation from no one but him, she never felt anything like this her body felt as though it was a river flowing toward the edge of a waterfall

And He had never felt love like he has for Mercedes he loved Santana with his mind, but he loved Mercedes with his heart, his soul, his body with every fiber in his being and was over-joyed that she took him back

He could feel another climax coming on  
"Shiiitttt I'm about to come again...this good ass...puss...Pus*y fuckkkk" he hit another climax filling her with more seed as it started dripping down her thighs between them

All the sensation that she ever imagined had her pulsating and erupting from her center around him all she could get out was a ahhhhh and ohhhhhh followed by a grunt and a spasm as her body shook and trembled from her orgasm he pounded into her a few more times and she had another orgasm barely recovered from her first one, screaming his name with tears pouring down her face she could feel herself drifting and then there was silence

He finally went soft and collapsed on top of her making sure not to put too much weight on her

"That was so damn good baby"

He didn't get a response

"Mercedes?"

Still nothing he rolled off of her and she looked like she wasn't breathing, he tapped her face and she didn't move, his heart dropped he thought something was wrong

A cold rag and a few shakes later they realized that she passed out after her second orgasm, when she came too they both had a fit of laughter

They laid there naked still high from their lovemaking  
"Wow Sam that has never happened, I literally passed out, do you know what that mean?"

"What does it mean Cedes?"

"That di*k too bomb"

"You're crazy, well in that case that pus*y too bomb and it's mine"  
He started tickling her and she started giggling

"On a serious note, I didn't hurt you and the baby did I"

"No Sam the baby and I are fine"

"Good, I like that freaky side of you baby, you should talk like that for now on in the bedroom it's so damn sexy"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

He started kissing her and reached between her legs to rub her clit he entered one then too fingers in her and started pumping in and out with their juices mixed together still gushing inside her and stinking to her skin

"Why don't you look at that,damn"  
He watched their juices flow out of her

"You're so freaky baby and I love it"

He laughed and pumped his fingers one last time hard up into her and she hit her 3rd climax of the night, squirting her juices all over his hand and arm

They both showered together and got ready for bed he snuggled behind her again making sure to just rub her belly

She started talking to him with her eyes barely open,

"Baby?"

"Yes?"

"I see my mother and Puck"

He looked around the room  
"Huh?"

"Not now, but I see them"

"How Cedes they're deceased, do you mean like, see their spirit? I don't quite understand"

"In my dreams baby, that talk to me in my dreams they tell me things"

"Are you sure it's not just that, a dream? I don't believe you actually talk to them"

"Believe it baby because I do, they told me something is going to turn our world upside down, are we going to be ok?"

"Of course cedes,everything's going to be ok, now go to sleep you're delusional"

"I'm not Sam"

"Ok baby on another note how do you feel about getting married soon, we can go to Hawaii or something fly all our friends and little family we have out and just have a good time

"I would love that"

Mercedes was never one of those girls who has always dreamed of a fairytale wedding, she actually never thought she would get married or have kids, she didn't think a man would want her and her baggage she didn't even go to prom nor was asked because, guys didn't wanna deal with her after a rumor got around that her mom and friend was killed because of her

Now she was about to plan a wedding and have a baby with a beautiful man, wow she never thought she would see the day

She was fast asleep snoring lightly

He fell asleep right behind her

But was woking up a hr later by a soft voice  
"Sam..Sammy...Sam!"

"Huh?! He jumped up out his sleep and almost swung when he saw someone sitting at the edge of his bed by his feet that clearly wasn't Mercedes

She had long blond hair and looked no more then 22 years old and for some reason he couldn't move

She looked at him with her big blues eyes and his heart dropped

"Mom?"

"Hey baby?"

"What,how are you here?"

"I'm not Sammy, you're dreaming"

He looked over at Mercedes who was now laid on her back sleep

"But how is Mercedes here?"

"It's all a dream baby, I came to see you, you're so handsome looking just like your handsome dad, she's beautiful"

She looked over at Mercedes

"Omg mom, you're beautiful"

"And so are you baby, I don't have much time sweetie but Melissa still loves you like a mother loves her child you know she really is like your mother, I just carried you, but I'm your birth mother don't you ever forget that even if you barely know me, I was young Sam I didn't know or realize that I was neglecting you I love you so much honey, and get back close to your dad, he misses you, I see his new girlfriend looks like me, but she could never be me

She flipped her hair and got a laugh out of Sam,

"Mercedes's is good for you baby, you take care of her and take care of that baby ok, I've been watching over you guys I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when that girl was molesting you but I knew you would be fine, and I love your granny for taking you in, I have to go honey but I wanna warn you to brace yourself something is going to happen but you guys are going to be fine,I don't know when or what but I'm warning you,protect Mercedes baby, I will be there in spirit ok, bye baby I gotta go I love you"

"I love you too mom!"

He jumped up calling out for his mom  
Mercedes moved a little but didn't wake up, that was weird as hell, but surprisingly he wasn't freaked out Mercedes had already warned him but he didn't believe her and she had to be right because his mother told him what Mercedes claimed her mother and puck warned her about,something was going to shake their world, what could it be? Was someone going to try to come in between them if so then who?

He didn't want to dwell but he was positive they would be alright and his mother said they would get through it so he was ready for the challenge

He kissed Mercedes stomach and went to sleep with a smile on his face, he was woking back up by his phone going off by that time he was pissed all he wanted to do was sleep peacefully with his fiancé but kept being woking up

He looked at his phone and saw that it was his therapist  
"Why are you calling me?  
I told you I was done"

Mercedes stirred in her sleep she was woking up by his deep voice but kept her eyes closed and pretended to sleep her ears perked up at "I told you I was done"

**_Done with who?_**  
She was scared that Sam might've found someone else those 3 months he was away and kicked her to the curve after she forgive him

But she didn't wanna jump to conclusions so she continued to listen

Whoever was on the other line didn't wanna take no for an answer and Mercedes could hear her voice

"Sam, I'm sorry come back it won't happen again"

**_"Come back where?_** Mercedes thought

"No I'm not coming back I told you I'm done leave me alone"

"Just come back to therapy Sam, you need it"

"I don't need therapy anymore,you know my fiancé was right you're not a good therapist all you do is take my money but I never got anywhere, I'm done being your client"

**_"Oh it's his therapist, did that bitch do something to my man? Oh I think my pregnant ass need to pay her a visit and take my little killer Quinn with me"_**

Sam hung up in her face and Mercedes turned to him rubbing her eyes,  
"Baby you woke me up what's going on?"

"I'm sorry baby it's nothing go back to sleep"

Mercedes knew Sam wouldn't tell her so she had to find out on her own and she was guessing she came on to Sam and he turned her down

When Sam got up to shower Mercedes called Quinn and she answered with the sex voice

"Mmmmmm hello?"

"Omg Quinn did you, you know? With Brandon"

Quinn started whispering  
"Yes girl,I couldn't resist omg it was amazing"

"Girl, what happened to,"he might be a playa"?

"Well he was talking some good stuff last night and I just jumped on him l. I could change him"

Mercedes laughed  
"Yea ok thats what they all say, girl you can't change a man unless they want to be changed but to your luck Brandon do want to change, but I don't know if he would wife you after you slept with him on the first night"

"Girl please, I put it on him he's not going anywhere"

"Where is he?"

"Knocked out sleep,where's Sam"

"in the shower, girl I put it on Sam last night until he flipped the script on me, girl he made me pass out"

"You're lying!"

"No I swear on my mother's and Puck graves girl I was knocked out cold, I had 3 Quinn do you hear me 3! gosh I love that sexy man"

Quinn started laughing  
"Shit, go head Sam I see you two really made up that's why you're pregnant now, 3 and you passed out wow, Sam must be a beast"

"Girl you just don't know, but the real reason why I called you is I need you to take a ride with me later"

"Where, I'm down for wherever it is"

"I think Sam's having problems with his therapist, I overheard him arguing with her on the phone, I think she might've came on to him or something"

"Ooooh you want me to kick her ass?"

"I just wanna talk a little sense in her if she try to get crazy then that's what I need you for, my pregnant ass can't do to much but if I wasn't pregnant I would probably kick her ass myself"

"I'm down, Sam's an ass, but nobody messes with my sister man, when do you wanna do this?"

"Later and keep this between us Sam would have a fit if he finds out"

"My lips are sealed, call me later when you're ready to ride out"

"Ok my killer"  
They laughed and said their goodbyes"

Mercedes had got her man back, was pregnant and ready to have a baby, she wasn't about to let some dim-witted therapist mess things up for her

Sam walked out the bathroom  
"What were you in here whispering about?"

"Oh nothing just talking to Quinn"

"She still hates me?"

"She don't hate you, but I know one thing if Brandon hurt her I'll kill him"

"I believe you"  
...

**_To be continued_**

**_Hope this chapter was enjoyable_**

**_When Mercedes visit Sam's therapist she's going to find out that the therapist is a familiar face from her scandalous past_**

**_Also what could Sam's mother be warning him about along with Puck and Cede's mother could it be something or someone that's going to shake their world up and whatever it is will they be able to get through it? And will it be tragic or not_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews,Favs and follows :-)

*****Disclaimer, I own nothing*****

Later on in the day Sam decided to meet up with Brandon and their new buddy Rory to hang out as soon as he left Mercedes called Quinn and told her she was on the way, when she pulled up Quinn walked out,glowing with a bright smile on her face

When she sat in the passenger seat Mercedes looked over to Quinn

"I see someone's glowing Brandon got you sprung already huh?"

"Cedes he's so sexy omg, he told me that he want me to stay in LA a little longer to see where our relationship goes"

"So are you going to stay?"

"Thinking about it, I gotta get some things in order in Ohio first, but on another note what's the deal with this therapist?"

"I don't know Sam seemed pissed when he was talking to her, I can bet she came on to him, I mean who wouldn't my man is sexy"

Mercedes drove over to the therapist and parked in front of the building

"this a nice little building and she's the only therapist's, hmm she must have money"

When they parked Mercedes realized that she probably needed to make an appointment to be seen

Quinn I just thought about something she probably only see her clients by appointment"

Quinn shrugged  
"Well call her and tell her you feel like you're going insane like you might hurt yourself or someone else"

"Good idea, but damn I don't know her name or number"

Quinn spotted a number on the front of the building and read it off to Mercedes

Mercedes called and was directed to the therapist's line by her receptionist

" Chang-Anderson speaking"

That's a long ass name Mercedes thought but it sounds oddly familiar

"Umm Hi,Ms Anderson I was wondering if I can come in to see you today, I was recommended to you"

"Do you have an appointment Ma'am?"

"No, I just need someone to talk to I feel like...like I wanna hurt someone or myself I don't know what's going on with me I just need someone to talk to before I do something crazy, please see me Ma'am"

"Oh no we can't have that, well I'm available right now so come see me"

"That's great because I'm here now"

"Good well I will inform my receptionist to let you in, What is your name?"

"Mercedes Jones"

"Mercedes Jones, ok I will be waiting on you, just come right into my office"

"Thank you so much"

"No problem"

When Mercedes hung up her and Quinn gave each other a high five

"Good one sis, now time to check her ass, I'm giving you 20 mins,30 mins tops if you're not walking out that door by than, I will be making my way in there to kick her ass and if her receptionist has a problem then I don't have a problem with kicking her ass too"

"Ok sis"

Mercedes had to laugh to herself, Quinn was so pretty and so girly but she didn't have a problem jumping at anyone big or small, especially when it came to Mercedes, Quinn could go from being a pretty pretty princess to the ice queen at the snap of a finger, itbwas funny that Quinn went from literally hating Mercedes for sleeping with Puck back in the day to being that over protective big sister and Mercedes loved her for that, they had a heart to heart one day and both admitted that they loved the fact that they had gotten so close, both of them were the only child and always wished they had other siblings

Mercedes stepped out the car with a struggle it seemed as if she got bigger over night

"Shit it feels like Noah grew over night"

Quinn agreed  
"I noticed, but I didn't say anything you know how you pregnant women get when you think someone is calling you fat"

"Yea,yea,Yea"

"I'm serious Cede,20 mins,30 mins tops I will be counting down as soon as you wobble your ass to the door"

Mercedes laughed and shook her head Quinn was a good fit for Brandon she could most definitely tame him

Mercedes did just that wobbled to the door

When she walked in she noticed how small the office was but it was designed very expensive and elegant

"Mercedes Jones?"  
The receptionist called out to her

"Yes,that will be me"  
Kitty what kind of name is that Mercedes read the reception's name tag

"She's waiting on you Ms Jones right that way"

She pointed Mercedes in the Direction of the therapist office

Mercedes knocked  
"Come on in" the therapist yelled out

When she walked in she took in the receptionist appearance she had her back turned towards the door fixing one of the blinds on the window

She had long jet black hair flowing down her back with blond highlights,she was wearing a black two piece suit with the skirt that was well fitted to her nice petite frame and black designer heels on with a short heel and her legs were nice and muscular, Mercedes felt insecure for a moment, she weren't no hater and she gives credit when credit is due, this therapist was hot and she wondered if Sam ever had any thoughts of sleeping with her

When she turned to Mercedes and smiled she noticed that she was a cute Asian woman that was probably around her age

"Oh you're pregnant, so cute have a seat"

Mercedes was irritated by her remark,"oh you're pregnant so cute" what the hell does that mean was she throwing shade? Or no? Maybe she was being insecure because she was a fat pregnant whale sitting in front of a hot ass therapist

When Mercedes sat the therapist stared at her for a min

"Do I know you?"

Mercedes stared back

"Umm I don't think so"  
She did look familiar to Mercedes she just couldn't figure out where she seen her before, maybe while out shopping somewhere

"Hmmm, you're from here?"

"Yes I am"  
Mercedes lied she still didn't quite trust telling people she didn't know personal things about herself

"Well ok, so tell why do you think you're feeling this way? Wanting to hurt yourself and others, what brought this on?"

She crossed her legs and put her designer glasses on her face, grabbing a note pad and pen to take notes, when she put her glasses on Mercedes at that moment realized who she was

"Oh shit"

"What?"  
The therapist gave her a confused look but instead of Mercedes answering, she had a flashback about how she knew Tina

**Flashback**  
_Mercedes was in the process of moving away preferably to LA and told the NFL player that she was changing her life around and done with her lifestyle, he begged her to do a job for him even though it had been a while since she worked for him_

_He told her that this young rich guy that lived on the outskirts of Ohio wanted to have a good time with his wife and was willing to pay twelve thousand dollars_

_Mercedes agreed to do it but told him that this was the last job she was doing ever and she wasn't going to do anything that she's uncomfortable doing_

_She hopped on a plane and flew from Virginia to her destination that night, she got a room and stayed there until the next night calling up the client to get directions to his home_

_When she got there she realized he lived in a beautiful mansion, he opened the door for her with a robe on that was opened showing his nice body, he was short but handsome with hazel eyes and jet black hair slicked to the back he reminded her of a little Hugh Hefner or something from the way he had his robe and pajama pants on with a cigar in one hand a glass of she was guessing vodka in the other hand_

_"Hi I'm Blaine Anderson and my wife is Tina Cohen Chang-Anderson"_

_Mercedes thought that they were dummies for allowing her to know their real names"_

_She shook his hand  
"Hi I'm Mercy Ellis"_

_"Nice to meet you Mercy I've been trying to get my wife to go along with this for a while and she finally agreed to it, Thanks for coming"_

_"No problem"_

_He led her to a room and pulled a envelop out a drawer and handed it to her he told her that it was 12,000 she didn't even bother to count it she really didn't care if it was the full amount or not she just wanted to get the night over with_

_"How about you just watch she and I? All you have to do is watch me make love to my wife that's it"_

_"Ok" she thought this should be easy_

_"Ok she just got in the shower, I'm going to join her, you could just wait until you hear us and then come into the room and take a seat" he pointed towards a room and she nodded ok_

_When he walked away she leaned against the walk tapping her foot she noticed that the mansion was dark no lights were on but they had candles lit everywhere_

_"They're going to start a damn fire in here"  
She laughed at herself and shook her head_

_He peeked his head out the door  
"Hey you can join us in the shower if you like I mean that's if you want too, I will pay you an extra twelve if you like"_

_"No thanks I'll take the twelve I came here for...when we're done with our arrangement, I'm leaving"_

_"Fair enough"_

_He disappeared back into the room she could see that the room was dimmed which was illuminated by candles_

_She waited for a moment and her heart began to beat from her indecisiveness she didn't understand why she was so nervous when she did this sort of thing plenty times before,maybe it was because she wanted to put this life behind her_

_"I should leave" she thought set the money down and leave_

_She grabbed one of the liquor bottles from a nearby counter and twisted the top,she chugged the liquor down without reading the label on the tiny bottle,_

_She had on a nice fitted dress and heels but slid down the wall to the floor she didn't care about getting dirty at that moment she wasn't trying to impress them, she was just doing her job_

_"This is the last time" she whispered to herself_

_Time must have moved quickly because she heard movement in the room in no time flat,she got up and walked to the door, the room was lit by a couple candles on the nightstand it was enough for her to see that Blaine was on top of his wife kissing her passionately, she stepped out of her heels leaned back against the wall and watched while trying to go unnoticed_

_He began to work his way down his wife's body with his mouth giving her small doses of pleasure a min later and he was now tongue deep in her causing her to moan like a woman possessed, Blaine was sexy but Mercedes had no desire to touch him, she wasn't into them at all she might as well been watching two robots_

_There was oooohs and aaaahs galore they were excited at the idea of being watched, she had to admit though when he began to saw in and out of his wife, she felt twinges of moisture begin to form in between her legs_

_They changed positions and his wife was now on top,Mercedes could now see her face she grabbed some glasses next to the bed and put them on her face She guessed to be sexy Mercedes noticed that she was a nice looking Asian Woman and she looked like a sexy naughty school teacher bouncing up and down on her husband_

_He stared around his wife trying to make eye contact with Mercedes she stared at him back giving him what he wanted for the 12 grand he was spending, he motioned for her to come closer to the bed as his wife rode him_

_Now a foot away from the bed he asked Mercedes to massage his wife's breast but Mercedes shook her head no,he then continued to pump up into her, Mercedes wouldn't rub her breast but she did run her fingers through her long soft hair she seemed to rise and fall higher onto her husband once Mercedes started running her fingers through her hair_

_Suddenly Blaine yelled out "grab her breast make her come, take all the money!"_

_Without thinking Mercedes reached and cupped her breast flicking her fingers over her nipples_

_She looked up at Mercedes with lust in her eyes,_

_Blaine looked up at her too and started talking to his wife while looking at Mercedes  
"You like her baby, she's sexy ain't she?"_

_His wife answered while bouncing harder and harder on him  
"Fuck yes she is baby, sexy as hell"_

_Mercedes gave her breast a squeeze and that sent her over the edge  
"Oh yess, babeeeee. I'm about to...uhhhhhhggggghhhhhhh" she erupted into a series of grunts and jerks as she hit her climax_

_He began to moan  
"I'm coming too yessssss,oh shit"_

_Mercedes stepped back as she watched his wife collapse onto him  
He called Mercedes name_

_"Mercy?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Are you sure you can't stay with us?"_

_"No I can't"_

_Mercedes just wanted to get out of there she didn't feel right touching another woman that was her first and last time, she did admit that touching a woman's body as soft as her and making her lose control did kind of turn her on, but she could never see herself being with another woman_

_Blaine got up and flicked the light on and Mercedes got an eye full of their faces and naked bodies, they were both very attractive even looked better with the lights on, but his wife looked like one of those women that put on this classy, uptight persona in public but was probably a big freak behind closed doors and Blaine looked the same, Mercedes couldn't help but get a vibe from him like he was probably into both men and women maybe her gaydar was broken,but that's the vibe she got_

_He gave her an extra twelve for going against her rules and touching his wife Mercedes left there with 24,000 dollars without even having to have sex with anyone like usual she flew back to Virginia and gave the NFL player 12 and she kept 12 he talked her into continuing to do more jobs for him she gave in and agreed to do it and continued to work on her own too forgetting about LA for a min until she fell out with the player and his body guard that was when she finally left the game alone_

She was brought out of her flashback by Tina clearing her throat

Mercedes gave her a devious smile and started talking

"Well the main reason why I wanna hurt myself and others is because they keep messing with my man"

"You shouldn't let a man make you act crazy like this honey,it's not worth it"

"It is worth it"

"Well this man must really be special"

"He is,he's special and sexy and the love of my life and I would cut a bitch throat for messing with what's mines"

Tina gulped and looked at Mercedes with wide eyes Mercedes laughed to herself she was playing her crazy role pretty good so far

"Ummm ok,well have someone messed with him lately?"

"Yes, his bitch of a therapist"

"Oh ok, well what did she do that's making you behave like this?"

"She tried to freak my man down I know she did,he didn't tell me but I'm guessing she did,girl I tell you no one can resist that sexy Sam Evans"

Mercedes could see the sweat instantly form on Tina's forehead

"What did you just say his name was?"

"Yea that's right Sam Evans, you bitch I know you came on to my man"

"I didn't..."

"Shut up! You did, what did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Mercedes stood up and wobbled over to her and bent down far enough to whisper in her ear

"Stay the hell away from my man, and you say I look familiar? That's because I am familiar to you do you remember this "You like her baby, she's sexy ain't she?" "Fuck yes she is baby"

Tina looked up at Mercedes and gasped "omg you're Sam's Fiancé"

"Yes I am, if you touch my man again I will break your damn hands"

Tina tried to get brave with her  
"Does your man know that you were a escort and went by the name Mercy Ellis"

"Of course he knows, you're his therapist he shared certain things about my life with you didn't he?"

"Well...I..."

Mercedes slammed her fist on the desk next to Tina  
"Stay the fuck away from Sam and stop calling his phone harassing him, he doesn't need your therapy anymore you used him up anyway you sorry ass therapist, I basically helped him myself you didn't do shit to help him"

Mercedes got so close to her whispering in her that her lips were touching Tina's ear she could feel Tina shaking  
"So you know what that means? That means that you need to apologize to him and you also need to reimburse him some of his money, by the way are you still with that sexy ass bisexual husband of yours even I could see he's not just into women, I think you should be careful,Tina Cohen Chang-Anderson"

Tina attempted to say something probably a smart remark,Mercedes could tell from the scowl she was wearing on her face Mercedes interrupted and put her hand up like she was about to smack her

"Don't you say a motherfucking thing or I would smack the taste out of your mouth, leave my man alone! if I hear that he has had anymore problems with you?I will do more than just threaten you and I would get my sister to kick your ass"

Right on cue Mercedes heard arguing outside of the office and Quinn came barging in

"Is there a fucking problem in here?! Mercedes are you ok?"

Mercedes looked at Tina  
"We're done here,remember what I said"

Mercedes blocked Quinn from getting to Tina she knew Quinn wouldn't act a fool while she was blocking her and risk hurting the baby in the process so she pointed over Mercedes shoulder and threatened her

"Stay the fuck away from my sister's man! If you as much as look at him or even damn breath around him, I would kick your ass do you hear me?!"

Tina nodded her head yes and Quinn grabbed Mercedes arm pulling her away  
"Come on Cede let's get outta here, before you upset my nephew or go into early labor then I would really have to kick her ass"

Mercedes and Quinn walked out and the receptionist picked the phone up like she was attempting to call the cops,Quinn flinched at her and she jumped back dropping the phone in the process

Don't you dare call the cops, don't worry we won't be back unless your boss don't follow rules, you better talk to her sweetie to avoid getting a beat down right along with her"

Mercedes wasn't the type that would fight or act crazy over a man but Sam was different she was determined to get to her happy ending and if that means she gotta knock down whoever get in the way then so be it,if Sam decided on his own that he was done with her then there's nothing she can do, but for now she was going to do everything in her power to keep her relationship strong and What/whoever this problem was that her and Sam been warned about can bring it on too"

When Quinn and Mercedes left they decided to go shopping for theirselves and the baby and picked Mercedes knew friend she met name Kurt up, they all had a good time out shopping and decided to be lazy at Mercedes and Sam's home for the rest of the day watching movies in their Pajamas,Gossiping and eating junk food

They were all sitting in the guest room on the bed passing the snacks from one hand to the next barely paying attention to the movie they were watching because they were to busy gossiping, laughing and talking about their men

"So Quinn tell me on a scale of 1 to 10 how good is Brandon in bed?"

Quinn started giggling like a school girl  
"Ummmm, he's over a 10 he more like a 20!"

They all started laughing and giving each other high fives

"Ok missy since you wanna know my business how good is asshole Sam in bed?"

"Ummm like a 40! girl I passed out remember? It gotta be good if I passed out from it!"

"You passed out?!"  
Kurt chimed in

"Yes Kurt she did, out cold"

"Oh Lord I need to meet these men"

"Oh you will my fiancé is texting me now telling me they're on their way here"

Quinn and Kurt both looked at Mercedes phone and saw the message "hey beautiful Brand and I are on our way to the house can't wait to meet your new friend"

Quinn and Kurt started making kissy faces at her and mocking Sam  
"Hey Beautiful I'm on my way! Xoxo I'm crazy about you, I made you pass out Muah Muah Muah!"

Mercedes's thew a pillow at them and started giggling  
"Omg I love y'all, you two are crazy"

They both said in unison  
"Crazy about you!"

Mercedes hugged them and they all fell back on the bed staring at the ceiling

Mercedes started singing to herself  
I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me

Kurt started clapping like a kid  
"Oh my gaga you can blow!"

Quinn agreed  
"yea sis where did that come from?!"

"Becoming a singer was one of my dreams when I was a kid, I would sing alone in my room even to my barbies but when my dad walked away I thought how can I be good enough to sing when I'm not even good enough to keep a dad, then when I got older life just kept getting harder and singing wasn't even a thought anymore all I had on my mind was surviving"

"Awwww Cede, you're happy now that's all that matters,everyone had it rough once upon a time in their life you and Sam just had it a little more rough then others but look how you both turned out? Great!"

"Yea Cede he's right"

Mercedes dropped a tear and hugged Quinn and Kurt, She had just really met Kurt and her and Quinn had just gotten close not even a year ago and she considered both a best friend even more like a brother and sister they were two people that she confined in and told her whole story too and they didn't once judge her or bring it up and it was a plus that they were all from Ohio and alumni's of McKinley even though Cedes attended briefly... they felt like she felt that her past is exactly just that her past and it was time to move on from that past, Quinn was 7 years older then them but she didn't look nor act like it she was 34 and they were 27 but she could pass for their age maybe even younger she told them that she was 27 in her head and they bet not dare tell anyone her age besides their closest friends and families

Kurt jumped up and stood on the bed in the middle of Mercedes and Quinn I got an idea

"What crazy boy?"

"Ok Cede you can blow, I can blow I was captain of McKinley's Glee club might I add class of 2004 baby! And Quinn you attended McKinley as well and you mentioned you were a member of Glee club when you were in school right?"

Quinn jumped up yea class of, none of your business but I was a glee club member also the head cheerleader also prom Queen also homecoming Queen

"Ok we get it class of 58"

Quinn punched Kurt in the arm  
"Kurt shut up! and it's class of 97 for your information"

"Damn!"

"Oh hush you guys are getting up there too you're class of 2004 it's 2013 you're not spring chickens anymore!"

"Shit speak for yourself I'm a spring chicken don't try to make us feel miserable and old because you're getting up there at least we graduated in the 2000's honey!"

"I know that's right Kurt!"  
Mercedes reached up and gave him a high five

"Ugh I hate y'all anyways what's your point?"

"You love us anyways how about we have our own little Glee club right now we're not doing anything it should be fun harmonizing together"

Quinn joined in  
"Yay! It will be fun come on Cedes!"

"Oh Lord you could tell you two were in glee club willing to sing at anytime but I'm down"

They all got off the bed and grabbed hair brushes as their microphones Kurt started singing Frank Ocean's Thinking bout you and Mercedes and Quinn joined in next thing you know they were all putting on a mini concert to an invisible audience in the guest room

Meanwhile Sam was hanging out with Brandon and Rory at a sports bar drinking,eating and talking Sam had gotten an odd text from his therapist on his way to the bar apologizing and promising to reimburse him some of his money he didn't think much into it, he texted her back an dry ok and continued to talk Brandon and Rory

"So Sam,how are you and Cedes since you two just made up?"

"We're good man, very good I messed up but it won't happen again"

"Cool,so how is the pregnancy sex?"

"I swear Brand that's all you talk about"

Rory laughed and joined in with his thick accent  
"Yea,dude since I've been knowing you guys he always bring the subject up,maybe he's not getting any"

"Oh shut up Irish boy, you probably don't get any with that irritating ass accent"

"Dude ladies love the accent you jerk"

"Anyway Brand the sex is always good pregnant or not"

"Isn't that weird though I mean like banging your girl knowing she's growing your seed inside of her?"  
Rory asked with a disgusted look on his face

Brandon agreed  
"yea man that's what I wanna know"

"Honestly you don't even think about it like that,I mean like you do think about not hurting the baby, but after you get into it, it's cool plus Cedes said the doctor recommended that she has sex while she's pregnant"

"Well Cedes is super pretty and cool I could see why you're with her, she's dope"

"Yea she is"  
Brandon agreed with Rory

Sam pulled his phone out and texted her  
"hey beautiful Brand and I are on our way to the house can't wait to meet your new friend"

Brandon and Rory looked at each other and started laughing  
"What?"

"You're sprung Sammy awww"

Brandon started singing T-Pain's song sprung

"I'm spruuunggg dawg she got me, got me doing things I'll never do if you ain't been I'm telling you!

Rory started dancing in his chair and waving his hands in the air

Sam threw a paper towel at them and stood up  
"Y'all are crazy, let's get out of here I told Cedes we're headed home"

Rory had to work so he said his goodbyes and left...Sam and Brandon jumped in the car together and made their way to Sam's home

When they walked in they could hear singing and a lot of moving around the singing sounded very nice but they were still wondering what was going on  
Brandon looked at Sam "the hell?"

Sam shrugged and they went up to the room

"What the hell going on here?"  
Brandon asked looking confused

Kurt got quiet and looked from Brandon to Sam  
"Well fuck me, damn Quinn and Mercedes I see what you were talking about sex on sticks Mmmmmmm hmmmm good"

Brandon and Sam just blew the comment off Mercedes and Quinn had already warned them that Kurt was not only gay but outspoken as well and Brandon and Sam didn't mind they were cool guys and too secure with themselves to get offended they accepted anybody

Kurt shook both of their hands  
"Nice to meet you, you two Adonis's I'm Kurt"

They both introduced theirselves

"Have you two thought about modeling I'm a designer and I would love for you to model some of my clothes don't worry I make clothes for all types gay,straight, short,tall,fat,skinny"

"Can we get back with you on that?"  
Sam asked

"Sure"

"Hey baby what's going on here?"  
Sam kissed her on the cheek and the stomach

"Hey handsome were giving a mini concert to an imaginary audience"

"You can sing?"

"Oh yes I got skills babes,sit and watch us you and Brandon are now our audience members!"

"Ok sweetie but guess what my therapist apologized to me for some reason and she's reimbursing me some of my money,that's weird"

"Good for you Sam"  
She laughed on the inside yea I guess that trick learned her lesson

"Brand sit and watch us!"

"Ok"  
He kissed Quinn's cheek and sat down next to Sam

They started singing and dancing around the room,Sam was shocked Mercedes could really blow, he sat back and watched how happy she was singing and dancing around with her friends and that made him happy

As they were singing Brandon stood up and cut them off,  
"that's enough hey Sam lets show these rookies how we do"

Quinn stepped back  
"Y'all could sing?"

"Yea my bro and I were in a little glee club in college"

Mercedes was surprised  
"Wow babe you never told me that,wow my babe and I and all our friends can sing, show us what you got then fellas"

Brandon stood up and started walking towards Quinn singing Musiq soulchild's song Love

"Lovvvveee,So many things I've got to tell you But I'm afraid I don't know how Cause there's a possibility  
You'll look at me differently Love"

Sam stood up and joined in walking towards Mercedes grabbing her hand  
Ever since the first moment I spoke your name  
From then on I knew that by you being in my life  
Things were destined to change cause..."

They both started singing the chorus together and Kurt sat back clapping his hands and watching them swoon their women

Mercedes and Quinn was mesmerized,their men could really blow

When they were done singing they all sat back laughing,talking and drinking Sam wouldn't drink because Mercedes couldn't drink and he didn't want her to feel left out

A few drinks later Brandon,Quinn and Kurt were planning Sam and Mercedes wedding in Hawaii and were thinking about their small circle of family and friends who would be available to come, Mercedes and Sam had decided to get married in Hawaii before she gave birth with just a small circle who would be invited since they didn't have much family, they sat back and listened to all three of them plan everything out without asking for neither one of their inputs,they told Sam and Mercedes that they didn't have to worry about anything especially money and they would fly everyone out to Hawaii that they want in attendance,Sam let them talk but he couldn't let them do everything, he along with Mercedes had more then enough money to pay for things theirselves and he was not going to let them spend that much money on them,but he just humored them

"I hope your drunk asses remember everything you agreed on, if you forget don't worry,Mercedes and I will remind you"

They continued to talk theirselves tired Kurt had made his way to the couch in the living room and Quinn and Brandon decided to stay the night in the guest room, Mercedes was laid across Sam's chest on the floor sleep,Sam picked Mercedes up and carried her up to the room he laid her across the bed under the covers and kissed her belly he stepped out of his clothes stripping down to his boxers and crawled under the covers snuggling up to her he was too tired to shower so he decided to just get up early in the morning to take one

He wrapped an arm around Mercedes spooning her and rubbing her belly he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face,his baby was happy, he was happy and he wasn't letting anyone take that away

Time seemed to move fast Mercedes was now 8 months pregnant and huge wobbling around the condo and she couldn't be more beautiful to Sam, Mercedes hormones were crazy she wanted to have sex every chance she got but their positions were limited due to Mercedes huge belly most of the time Mercedes was on top riding Sam like a crazy women, her desire for him went up a few notches and she didn't think that was possible, anything Sam did would set her off, he could bite his lip and she would get horny off of that and pounce on him Sam told her that if she continued to go at that rate she would be pregnant again as soon as she pops Noah out but he told her that was fine with him because he's going to put another baby in her like he promised

Sam and Mercedes relationships were getting stronger and stronger with their friends and family,Sam and Melissa had gotten closer he even started looking at her like a mother figure again Kellan had also became like a father figure to Mercedes as well,Sam's dad had gotten closer to him and him and Sam even started talking on the phone everyday, Finn and Mike met Sam and Brandon through video chat and they all talked mostly everyday, they had gotten close just over video chatting and couldn't wait to meet each other in person at the wedding, Sam talked Quinn Brandon and Kurt into not paying for everything and they allowed him and Mercedes to pay for everyone's trip to Hawaii, They don't know how Brandon did it but he was able to rent them out a huge mansion in Maui with enough rooms for everyone to stay they decided to have a small wedding on the beach and also decided to just hang out and have a good time while there, for a few days, then everyone was going to fly home leaving Mercedes and Sam behind to enjoy their honeymoon alone before they left, they talked Quinn and Brandon into staying with them after everyone left and the couple agreed to stay but promised to stay out of their way, Brandon and Quinn were going strong and Mercedes could see them staying together

The guest that were invited were Melissa and Kellan, Rory and his date name Sugar, Finn and his date Rachel who he had dated in high school that hated Quinn because she dated him first, Quinn told cedes the hate was mutual but she was over that and happy with Brandon and promised not to start any mess,  
Of course Brandon and Quinn were invited and were the maid of honor and best man, Kurt and his date a guy name Sebastian who was sexy as hell, Mike and his date a pretty black girl name Bree, Sam's sexy dad and his girlfriend who looked like she could be Sam's mother Sam's grandmother was invited but she was too scared to travel so she promised to buy them a gift and promised to call them

Everyone met up in LA to fly out to Maui together and Mercedes couldn't be happier everyone was getting along pretty easily accept for Rachel she was uptight and turned her nose up at everything Mercedes made sure she sat far away from her on the plane she didn't have time for her mess,they had a private plane and expensive snacks and drinks were on board thanks to Brandon,Quinn and Kurt they were trying to go all out, Mercedes snuggled up to Sam on the plane and drifted off to sleep she wanted to enjoy the plane ride and have fun with everyone else but she couldn't she was 8 months pregnant and needed her rest,Sam stayed by her side the whole time, he was skeptical about Mercedes being on a plane at 8 months pregnant and was scared that she would go into Labor early, he tried to postpone the wedding until a later date after she has Noah but for some reason Mercedes was determined to marry before she has the baby

When they made it to Maui they all were too exhausted to even hang out...the wedding was the next day and it was a lot they had to do before then, they all decided to settle into their rooms and sleep in a few hours before they did anything, Quinn and Kurt informed everyone that they were going to take a short nap then they were going to get things set up for the wedding and bring everyone back food and drinks to eat, the mansion was already full of food and drinks but Kurt and Quinn assisted on ordering out,there was a welcome package in every room with chocolate covered strawberries, wine,robes and house shoes for every couple and a special package for the engaged couple in the kitchen with wine, strawberries, chocolate and all types of freaky things in the package

The house was so quiet that you could hear a mice piss on cotton  
Everyone was in their rooms with their dates sleep or doing who knows what until Quinn and Kurt came in loud, waking everyone up

They all freshened up and sat around the huge kitchen eating talking and having a good time, every couple seemed happy, even stick in a mud Rachel had loosened up maybe she was just tired

Mercedes laid her head on Sam's shoulder and watched everyone  
Sam kissed the top of her head and started rubbing her stomach while talking in her ear

"You ok baby?"

"I'm happy baby I never thought I would have family and friends like this, I'm overwhelmed in a good way"

"That's good baby I feel the same way, how's my mini me behaving in there?"

"He's good he probably loves the company he haven't kicked me in my ribs yet so that's good"

"Good, I can't believe you're going to become my wife tomorrow baby and next month you will be giving birth to our child, I'm so happy baby you just don't know"

"Awww baby I'm happy too I can't wait until I'm officially Ms Evans"

The next day Quinn, Brandon and Kurt came running into Sam and Mercedes room jumping on top of Sam and shaking Mercedes awake

All shouting  
"Today's the big day, Today's the big day!"

Sam was not in the mood he stayed up most of the night staring at Mercedes sleep to make sure her and the baby was ok he was happy he was getting married but now he wanted to just sleep in for at least 2 more hrs

Sam turned on his stomach and threw a pillow over his head  
"Get the fuck out!"

"Sam! Don't be like that you should be happy!"

Quinn jumped on his back and started tickling him  
Quinn and Sam were cool now and now she was like that irritating big sister that liked torturing her little brother

"Quinn stop it now! Let me sleep for at least 2 more hours with my fiancé Brand get your girl please or Kurt you get her and y'all all get the hell out!"

Brandon smacked his bare back  
"No can do brother today is an exciting day you should be happy not grumpy"

"I need sleep"

"You got plenty of time to sleep"

Sebastian came walking in the room with a video camera with everyone else following behind him

"GoodMorning love bugs today's the big day, are you excited because we are!"

"Yeahhhhh!" They all started screaming and clapping

"Oh Lord I'm up now"  
Sam knew he really wasn't going to sleep now

Mercedes covered her head with the comforter  
"Omg bastian! You're recording I look horrible"

"You look beautiful, say Hi!"

Mercedes waved to the camera from  
Under the covers he then turned to Sam who was now sitting up in bed Sam decided that he was going to cheer up everyone was right it was his wedding day and he's marrying the love of his life he didn't need a big extravagant wedding or a ton of people there and Mercedes didn't want it either, all they needed were their close family and friends and a small short but meaningful wedding and they would be happy they could get married in a gas station and they would be happy as long as they were marrying each other

When the camera landed on Sam he threw his hands up and yelled out  
"Yea I'm getting Married!"

Everyone started clapping and screaming  
After that Sebastian went around the whole room getting everyone on camera they all either made a silly face or did something silly on camera

After Sebastian was done recording the girls including Kurt grabbed Mercedes and the guys grabbed Sam separating them for the rest of the day Sam and Mercedes was separated getting prepared for the wedding, every once in a while they would text I love you's or kissy faces to each other

Kurt being Kurt made dresses for every girl so they were all brides maids for the wedding and got tuxes for all the guys

Kurt designed different styles for all the brides maids but they all were wearing white including Mercedes the only different colors were the flowers in their hair Mercedes dress was long and following down to her feet with spaghetti straps, she had diamonds along the dress right under her breast and the back was criss crossed showing her back with diamonds along the straps Mercedes wanted to yell at Kurt for getting the diamonds put on the dress he informed her that they were real diamonds and Sam actually helped with the design of the dress and came up with the idea of adding the diamonds Mercedes was scared to even ask how much it cost to add the diamonds

Mercedes was fully dressed with her makeup and everything pacing back and forth in the room Quinn did her makeup beautiful and Melissa did her hair she added extensions and did long soft curls flowing down Mercedes back and added a few highlights she also gave all the brides maids pedicures with French tips since they all weren't wearing shoes and did their nails French as well and added rime-stones to Mercedes nails the wedding was going to be right outside in front of the mansion on the beach

A knock came on the door and Kellan walked in he was dressed in a Armani suit looking like a model who had just stepped off the runway Kellan was as beautiful as beautiful can get Mercedes over the months had grew close to Kellan and Melissa they were only 10 years older then everyone and 3 years older then Finn,Mike and Quinn but they had old souls with a motherly and fatherly Aura, they put their encounter from back in the day behind them and never brought it up again thinking about it now disgusted Mercedes because she now saw a father figure in him,Mercedes would even call Kellan pops sometimes and Sam's dad pops too or daddy herself because she had grew close to him as well,Kellan was the one that would be walking her down the aisle and wanted to check on her

"Hey are you ok? "It's almost time you ready?"

"Yes, I'm nervous though I don't know why"

"It's normal,sweetie"  
He grabbed her face making sure not to smear her makeup  
"Hey don't be nervous you're beautiful honey"

Mercedes had to hold her tears back she didn't wanna risk messing it up before the wedding but she was so overwhelmed with joy she wanted to cry happy tears she knew that once she saw Sam she probably would be boohooing smearing all her makeup but she wouldn't care by then

She hugged Kellan  
"Thanks pops, Thanks for everything you and Melissa are beautiful people, I'm glad my son will have grandparents like you,Melissa Sam's dad and Sam's grandmother in his life I could see that he already has a wonderful support system"

"You welcome sweetie, now take a deep breath and shake all the nerves out it's about to be time soon I'm going to check everything out to see if they're ready and then I'm going to come and get you ok"

Mercedes took a deep breath  
"Ok"

He left out and 2 mins later she heard a knock  
"You're ready already?"

"It's me"

"Sam? What are you doing you cant see the bride before the wedding it's bad luck"

"I don't wanna see you I just wanna hear your voice baby,I love you so fucking much"

"I love you too baby, I'm so happy to become your wife"

"I'm happy too baby"

She heard his voice crack and he went silent

"Baby?"

"Yes?"

When he answered she could tell that he was crying

"Baby don't cry you're going to make me cry I can't mess my makeup, up right now"

"I'm sorry baby, baby put your hands at the bottom of the door"

She bent down the best she could with her huge belly and put her figures under the door, his large fingers slide under the door and connected with hers

"Baby are you ready to do this?"

"I'm more then ready Sam I've been ready since I met you"

"Me too baby, me too I'll see you out there beautiful ok?"

"Ok handsome, Ms Evans is coming for you Mr Evans"

She smiled and she could almost feel him smiling back at her through the door

When he left a min later Kellan was at the door ready to walk her down the aisle when she walked out arm and arm with Kellan the music started and they swayed down the aisle towards everyone else

It was decorated beautifully and the scenery was beautiful as well, they were right off the water and the water was crystal blue with a nice breeze coming off of it

Mercedes was shaking so hard not because she was nervous but because she was filled with joy never in a million years would she have guessed that she would become someone's mother and wife and have a ton of Friends, just last year she thought that she was alone in the world and thought that she would forever be alone  
She didn't think she was good enough to be a wife let alone a girlfriend or a friend,she wanted to drop to her knees and praise and show how grateful she was for this turn around and the person she has become

Kellan whispered over to her  
"It's ok sweetie, take a deep breath"

She took a deep breath and stood up straight something about Kellan's voice calmed her

When she got to everyone else she stood and glanced everyone looked beautiful even the guys cleaned up well with their Armani suits thanks to Kurt

Her last glance landed on Sam and her breath was caught in her throat for a min...Sam Armani suite was slightly different from the other guys and fitted well to his muscular frame, his hair was now shorter and slightly feathered, he was breathtaking

Kellan let her go as she stood in front of Sam he kissed her on the cheek and joined the rest of the groomsmen winking at Melissa on his way and she blew a kiss back

Sam and Mercedes didn't write vows they already knew how the other felt and didn't need to express the vows they said everyday

The music stopped and the preacher started Sebastian stood back away from the other Groomsmen and started recording

We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.

Groom, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

"I do"  
Sam answered he was full out crying as he looked at Mercedes standing in front of him crying with her beautiful baby bump

Bride, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

"I do"

Groom, place the ring on Bride's finger and repeat after me: May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love.  
Sam repeated him and Brandon handed over the ring he placed it on Mercedes ring finger and she gasped the ring was the most beautiful blinged out ring she ever saw he was too gaudy or too big it was just right the ring had to cost almost as much as buying a house Mercedes tears were really following by then

Bride, place the ring on Groom's finger and repeat after me: May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love.  
Mercedes repeated him and Quinn handed over the wedding band her,Quinn and Kurt picked out for Sam,his ring was just as beautiful as Mercedes's

Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Sam grabbed Mercedes face and kissed her with all the passion in him and she kissed him back just as hard they were both out of breath after they both pulled away

There was not one dry eye after they were done kissing, even the guys were crying, They all erupted in cheers,clapping and screaming all the girls ran and hugged Mercedes crying and planting kissing all over her face

The guys all ran bear hugging Sam and congratulating him Sebastian took pictures after that they all pushed Sam and Mercedes towards the mansion and told them to spend a little time together before they all hung out

They let Sam and Mercedes have the mansion to theirselves for a few hrs and they all hung out on the beach

Sam and Mercedes took that opportunity to have a little fun they couldn't stop smiling and kissing on each other Mercedes couldn't believe that they were now considered Ms and Mr Evans

Sam ran them a bath their bathroom in their room was beautiful it looked like something out of a magazine Sam lit candles around the bathroom and poured himself a glass of champagne and Mercedes a glass of apple juice because she couldn't drink

He brought a plate of chocolate covered Strawberries in the bathroom as well, he helped Mercedes undress and cleaned her face clear of makeup, he helped her wrap her hair up and helped her step into the huge bathtub, he then stripped down and stepped in with her, they stayed in the bath talking and feeding each other strawberries until the water stared getting cool Sam ran a little hot water in the bath to warm it up a little and helped Mercedes bathe being very gentle with her Mercedes helped him Bathe and they both got out drying each other off

Sam led her to the room naked and laid her across the bed, he hovered over her and started kissing down her body all the way down to her feet kissing the top of her feet back up her legs, he opened her legs wide and could see her essence glistening on her lower lips, he licked his lips and licked the juices from her soaked heat up to her clit he sucked her clit into his mouth and started sucking Sam continued his sucking and violent licks until she was getting closer and closer to the edge

He started talking to her in between licks  
"Talk dirty to me baby like you did before take charge baby"

Mercedes grabbed his hair as hard as she could gaining a groan from him,  
"Hmmm you like when I talk dirty baby? Huh? lick this pus*y baby, eat it like it's your last meal, hmmm that pretty mouth and tongue feel so damn good, I love coming on this sexy face and mouth hmmm.. you like how I taste baby? You like sucking on your wife's clit? my sexy husband"

She got a muffled yes from Sam  
As she rode his face Sam gave her a few more licks and she was exploding on his face

He licked every drop and crawled up her body  
"Hmm my wife is freaky"

"My husband is freaky and I love it"

He started kissing her and she could taste her essence on his mouth

"Lay down"  
She demanded

He laid flat and she mounted him quickly she started rising up and down slowly, she couldn't go too hard because of her huge belly but picked up a little speed

"Hmmm I love this d*ck ahhhh shit it feels so good, I'm about to come so quick"

She threw her head back and rode him with her mouth open she quickly came flooding him with her juices but kept bouncing another climax hit her that quickly and she was flooding him again

"Damn baby"  
He moaned

She kept bouncing and she could tell that she wasn't far from a third orgasm

"This d*ck so good baby, damn you bout to make me come again"

"Fuck I'm coming"  
Sam moaned out as he spilled his seed deep inside her she was on her third climax by then

Sam made her lay on her side and he laid behind her entering her from the back he knew that he wasn't going to last long for his second climax but didn't worry lately Mercedes had been hitting her orgasms quickly sometimes as soon as he enters her and she stayed horny due to her pregnancy hormones he started slowly pumping into her rolling his hips Mercedes hit her 4th climax shaking and squirting all over him and he was right behind her grunting and filling her up with more of his seed

She literally passed out again this time Sam didn't panic because he already knew what was wrong he just let her lay there but made sure to check she was breathing, he had to give himself a tap on the back for making her pass out again  
And he made his wife Squirt damn he smiled and quickly freshened up when he walked out the bathroom she had came too

"Welcome back to earth Ms Evans"

"Huh?, Omg I passed out again?! Shit baby"

Sam smiled and walked over to her kissing her lips,  
"Go freshen up baby before they all come busting in, I don't think you wanna sit here full of my cum"

Mercedes got up and quickly freshened up she put on another dress similar to her wedding dress Kurt made for her minus the diamonds

They all came and quickly changed and went to a nice restaurant to eat they rented the whole place out for just them Kurt, and Sebastian had to catch a flight home for a fashion show they were doing and Rory and his girl had to leave because of work Kurt kissed Mercedes goodbye and promised that he was going to hang out with her when she came back home, Sebastian said his goodbyes and told Mercedes her wedding video and pictures would be ready when she comes back she offered to pay him for the wedding and pictures but he told her don't worry about it because it's a wedding gift from him, Sebastian was a known photographer and designer and expensive as hell so she was grateful he did it for free

They all got to the restaurant and sat down to eat, after they were down they all sat there talking and relaxing letting their food digest, a waitress walked pass and Brandon looked her in the face then looked at Sam,  
"Dude that's a true butta head right there"

Sam looked at her too  
"Oh yea,most definitely"

Mercedes chimed in  
"Ok what the hell is a butta head? Brandon don't you and my husband go talking in code now, having me paranoid and insecure"

"Oh no Cedes it's not what you think its actually bad"

Sam agreed  
"Yea baby you know Brandon use to call you butta head before he met you"

"Oh hell to the no I really wanna know now, if it's bad"

Everyone at the table leaned towards Sam and Brandon intrigued by "butta head" too

"Ok so a butta head is a female who body is nice, nice ass, nice breast just sexy ass body but they face his like ugh just butt ugly, so everything look good but...

Sam joined in  
"Her head! Everything look good but her head!"

That all died laughing Sam's dad was laughing so hard that he was bent over in his chair clutching his stomach  
"Oh gosh you dudes are crazy!"

"Oh hell no Brandon you called me a butta head!?"

"No Cedes don't rip my head off Sam and I spotted you at the bar when you first met Sam but you kept walking back and forth and we couldn't see your face so I told Sam that you probably was a butta head and I kept referring to you as that after a while, but you know I'm crazy Cedes don't kill me crazy pregnant lady"

"Ok ok you get a pass bro"

They all continued to laugh Mike started clapping making up a song

"That's girls a butta head aye! That girls a butta head! That girls a butta head aye that girl's a butta head! But... But..butta head,but...but...butta head!"

Everyone joined in clapping their hands and making a beat on the table singing along Brandon stood up on the table popping his butt to the beat Quinn stood up playfully smacking at his butt to the beat while still singing everyone stood up at the table singing along and clapping while laughing at Brandon on top on the table popping he pulled his shirt over his head and started swinging it around in the air like a helicopter the owner of the restaurant didn't care he just let them have fun and edged them on

Quinn pulled out some bills and started throwing it at him  
"Yea baby Black sexier Channing Tatum 2.0 go head baby"

"Oh Channing Tatum don't have nothing on me baby!"

He started dancing like a stripper on the table in front of Quinn and singing Ginuwine's Pony

I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off

Mike jumped on the table and tore his shirt off singing with him and dancing Bree yelled out

"Yea sexy baby go head!"

Mercedes was having the time of her life  
"Wait a min time to play the real songs so you fellas can show me what you working with!"

She searched Ginuwine's song and walked over to the owner who was laughing his butt off and asked if it was a way to hook her phone up to the speakers

He hooked her phone up and Ginuwine's pony started blasting through the speakers

If your horny, Let's do it  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

If your horny, Let's do it  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

"Yea work it fellas"

Mercedes walked back over to the table singing alone and watching Mike and Brandon dance in front of their girls on the table looking like actual strippers they both could move especially Mike Sam couldn't take them getting all his wife's attention so he jumped up on the table snatching his shirt off and started doing a body roll in front of Mercedes

"Whoooo Yea baby, that's my sexy husband right there go head boy!"

Sam didn't have as much rhythm as Mike and Brandon but he could still move

Kellan snatched his shirt off and hopped up on the table  
"I can't have you young fellas showing me out in front of my wife let me school you fellas!"

He started rolling his hips in front of Melissa and he could move like it was natural for him

Mercedes really got excited  
"Yea pops! go head show them how it's done!"

Melissa started rubbing his abs  
"Yea my sexy husband!"

Sam's dad jumped up,  
"wait hold up!"  
He took his shirt off hopped up on the table I might be getting up there but you young fellas don't know what you doing"

He started rolling his hips just like Channing Tatum did on magic mike in front of his girlfriend everybody started screaming even the waitresses started fanning theirselves Sam's dad was one sexy man he looked like a reciprocal of Sam just older and his body was out of this world  
Mercedes was the loudest

"Get it daddy! Teach these young fellas a lesson!"

"Oh I'm getting it baby!"

Melissa started yelling  
"That's my best friend right there! That's how it's done!"

Sam cheered him on too  
"Yea pops go head old man!"

Finn was the only guy still sitting Rachel kept trying to talk him in to getting up there but you could tell he was insecure because his body wasn't like the rest of them

All the girls noticed and started edging him on

"Go head Finny!"

"Yea go head bro!"

"Yea Finn get up there!"

That gave him a little confidence he pulled his shirt off and stood on the table he paused for a min to see everyone's reaction to his body he wasn't buff like the rest of them but his body was decent plus he made up for it in height and looks women was attracted to his cute face and tall stature when everyone started yelling and waving their hands in the air, he loosened up and started dancing, well attempting too he didn't have a lick of rhythm but they were having fun and no one cared

They danced through the whole song after they were done everyone started clapping and they bowed and all hopped off the table, they promised to take the show home, they all were in a happy playful mood and told the girls that they were going to beat them home and set up to give them a show and needed time to make up a routine

They all rushed out and kissed their women goodbye, Sam kissed Mercedes stomach and lips and told her he would see her at home the restaurant was where they were staying so they could just walk home

Mercedes watched them all run along the beach racing each other to rush home

Mercedes laughed they all were ridiculous but so cute they were some lucky women to have these fine man, this lady had even gave them all a compliment when they first made it to the restaurant even she told them that she has never seen a group of people in her life where everyone was gorgeous from the men to the women she told them that they didn't have not one unattractive person in their group she was so mesmerized that she wanted to take a pictures but they refused

Mercedes couldn't wait to get home for their little show

**_To be continued  
Hope this chapter was enjoyable :-)_**

**_Next chapter the guys would put on a wonderful show for their women_**

**_and not only will the warning be revealed but Sam and Mercedes would go through something else that almost breaks Sam but his support team would be there for them both to help them through their trails_**

**_Next chapter coming soon_**

**_Reviews :-)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Mercedes and the others waited patiently giving their men time to prepare their little show for them after giving them a little time they all made their way to the mansion excited but anxious to see what was planned

They knocked on the door and it slowly opened revealing Finn he was standing there with no shirt on sweats hanging off his hips with no shoes and his body was glistening like he rubbed oil over him, he pulled roses from behind his back and handed each woman one of them

"Right this way ladies"

He led them through the house to the living room, the room was dim with candles lit and the furniture was moved out the way except for the long huge couch he sat each girl down in a particular spot on the couch

"Enjoy the show ladies" he laid a kiss on Rachel lips and walked over to the stereo to start the music they all looked at each other and started screaming like fan-girls

The music started and **_Pretty Willie's lay your body down _**started playing

**_Lay your body down  
And let me touch yo body  
And you know it's going down  
'cause ain't nobody here to stop me_**

The guys all walked out dressed like Finn with sweats on with no shoes or shirts bodies glistening and looking sexy as ever

**_And I know you heard about  
My freaky reputation  
But dont listen to the crowd  
'cause you know how they be hatin on me baby_**

They all got in formation the order that their women was sitting in

**_I know its been a minute since I spent some time wit chu_**

They all rolled their hips to the left then rotated it back to the right and pointed to their women

**_But what I wanna do is make you scream out oo we oo_**

They thrusted their hips to the front did a little spin and dropped to the floor In a push up position on the oo we oo part

**_No need to rush it mami make everything suitable  
Gotta let you know this propositions non refuseable_**

They started working the floor in the push up position showing their muscles bulging out of their backs

They stuck their tongues out and act as if they were licking the floor all their women were screaming

Finn wasn't part of the routine but he stood back dancing and working his body on Rachel sitting down she was so into him that she didn't even care about the other guys

**_We gonna play this song right here  
So you better get ya body in here_**

They took their legs and swept them around changing from the push up position and was now sitting on the floor

They all put their hands in front of them like they were holding on to their girls hips they started moving their hips as if their girls were on top of them riding them

"Shit!"  
Mercedes screamed out and Sam winked at her

**_Get comfortable and have no fear  
'cause you know its going down in here so_**

They got on their knees and slid to the right did a little hip drop then slid to the left did another hip drop  
Did a spin then pushed theirselves up from the floor

**_Lay yo body down  
And let me touch yo body_**

They slid forward to the right did one clap to the beat.. Slid forward to the left did another single clap to the beat until they were standing directly in front of their women

All their women couldn't help but start rubbing their hands down their chiseled bodies

**_And you know it's going down  
'cause ain't nobody here to stop me  
And I know you heard about  
My freaky reputation_**

They started thrusting their hips forward in their women face all their girls got bold  
Mercedes started kissing Sam's stomach, Quinn was next to her she stuck her tongue out and licked up Brandon's stomach  
Melissa was next to her putting small passion Marks on Kellan's Abs  
Bree was next to her rubbing her hands up and down Mike's stomach  
And Sam's dad girlfriend was doing the same thing to Sam's dad and Rachel was at the end of the couch her and Finn in their own freaky world

They all gently pushed theirselves back from their women and put their finger up wiggling it back and forth like they were telling them "no no no, you naughty girl, don't touch"

**_But dont listen to the crowd  
'cause you know how they be hatin on me baby_**

They all walked backwards to the middle of the floor Finn grabbed  
A chair and pushed it to the middle of the floor Sam walked towards Mercedes biting his lip doing the "come here" gesture he grabbed her hand and walked her to the chair and gently sat her down he straddled her lap and started rolling his hips she could feel his erection against her, she looked up at him and he smiled down at her then bent down and whispered in her ear

"I want you so bad, Ms Evans he then licked the shell of her ear and she shuddered her panties were soak and wet, and she had the urge to make him sit in the chair and ride her husband until she had her many orgasms and didn't care if the others were looking on or not that's how horny she was

**_I know you heard about Tameka and Teresa, Wo',  
Stephanie, Candy, Talisha, Jazmyn, and Leslie too  
Why don't you tell me ma look what that got to do wit you_**

The other guys were circling her chair and free-styling

Sam stood up and made Mercedes stand up too, he moved the chair out the way and they stood in the middle of the floor as Sam danced around her

All the guys went and started dancing in front of their women Brandon literally had Quinn's legs in the air as he danced between her legs on the couch, Kellan picked Melissa up wrapped her legs around his waist and they started grinding against each other to the music

Mike sat and pulled Bree on top on him she started moving to the beat as she straddled him

Sam's dad picked his girlfriend up laid her on the floor and got above her working her on the floor Mercedes looked down at them and smiled if she didn't know any better she would think that Sam's dad might've been a stripper once upon a time because he looked like a natural... seeing Sam's dad and Kellan freak their women wasn't too weird to her because they were still kind of young but if they had been just a little older she would've been grossed out

Sam didn't get through the rest of the song he grabbed Mercedes hand and led her to their bedroom they looked at everybody on their way to the room and laughed everyone was in their own little world freaking each other down

Sam locked the door behind him and took charge

"Cedes take your panties off sit on the edge of the bed and open your legs"  
He demanded her turning her on even more

She did exactly what he said and sat on the edge of the bed bunching her long dress up around her waist and opened her legs

He walked in front of her and eyed her womanhood licking his lips  
" So wet...So damn pretty"

He dropped to his knees in front of her and opened her legs wider he took a finger and rubbed some of her essence onto it and sucked it into his mouth

"Mhhmmm"

The music was still blasting in the living room now playing another slow jam he didn't even want to think about what was going on in there

He dived right in and started sucking her clit, she almost came as soon as his warm mouth connected

You know what happened from there Mercedes had 4 gut wrenching orgasms it seemed 4 orgasms were the norm for her now, she was hoping it stayed that way once she  
gave birth

After their love making they refreshed up and Sam asked her to take a walk outside with him

When they walked out of the room the music was still playing through the stereo but there was no sign of anyone, Sam walked over to the stereo to shut it off, once the music was off he heard moaning he couldn't quite figure out which woman it was or if it was more than one but he didn't wait around to find out he covered his ears making noise and started pulling Mercedes out the door

"La la la let's go Mercedes"

"Sam what's wrong?"

"I hear moaning I don't know who it is and don't wanna find out it might be Melissa or my dad's girlfriend, oh Lord let's get outta here I think I'm going to be sick"

Mercedes laughed at how ridiculous he was acting and let him pull her out the door

They walked through the sand hand in hand smiling from ear to ear it was still surreal to them both that they were now husband and wife

"Sam we've been walking for a while where are you taking me?"

"Just relax babe we're almost there"

Sam led her to a set up, there was a blanket laid across the sand facing the water,snacks were laid out and soft music was playing in the background

"Oh baby, when did you do this?!"

"The guys and I did it before we got ready for our little show lets sit"

He sat down first and helped Mercedes down sitting her between his legs with her back facing his front

"By the way, did you enjoy the show baby?"

"I love it, you guys looked like professional especially your dad"

"Yea that old man might've been a stripper before"

"Omg! That's the same thing I said"

They sat there hugged up,eating and staring at the water

"It's so beautiful out here Sam, thank you for everything, especially for making me your wife"

"No thank you beautiful you help me out more then you know it and thank you for becoming my wife you know I always felt that we were soul mates I just tried to ignore it and work it out with Santana, I'm glad you came into my life baby"

"I am too honey"

Mercedes was so in love with this beautiful man,

"You know Sam, I definitely was sexually attracted to you when I first met you, but I didn't have the intentions of being with you, it all started off as just revenge to get back at Santana, but then I realized that there was more to it than that,never thought I would meet the love of my life while trying to get revenge on my enemy"

Mhmmmm was all Sam said as he sucked on her neck

She started squirming  
"Sam baby stop, before you make me horny again"

He laughed into her neck  
"Baby, I can make you horny just by touching you"

"Whatever"

"Whatever? Watch this"

He rubbed a hand up her thigh and she moaned

"See"

"Whatever Sam that didn't work"

"Oh it didn't well I need proof"  
He took his hand and pushed it down the front of her panties just as he thought she was soaked and wet

"It didn't work huh?"

"Oh hush, you know how horny I've been"

"I know and I love it"

"Is that right?"

"That's right"

He grabbed her chin pulling her lips up towards his and kissed her passionately before they knew it Mercedes had him on his back and was snatching his pants and boxers down

She pulled her panties aside and quickly mounted him they both moaned out

Sam looked up at her smirking as she rode him slowly with her eyes closed, she could feel him looking at her and and she opened her eyes looking down at him

"What?"

"I'm just laughing at how horny you been it's so funny"

"It's not f-fuunnnny baby omg ahhhh it fe-feel so good"

Sam continued to smirk up at her with his hands behind his head as she rode him

Mercedes needed him to feel it just like her when he wasn't moaning or swearing or even biting his lip she felt like she wasn't doing her job and right now him smirking up at her made her feel like that

She rose up as far as she could and dropped back down on him hard, rolling her hips,

He closed his eyes biting his lip  
"Oh shit... Oh baby"

Now it was her turn to smirk  
She heard a noise and slowly stopped bouncing

Sam opened his eyes and looked up at her  
"What's wrong?"

"I heard something"

"I didn't hear anything, just ride me baby"  
He grabbed her hips and tried to make her move

"No Sam, something don't feel right let's go in I feel like someone's watching us"

"Baby you're being paranoid come on"

She lifted herself off of him and Sam pouted they cleaned up and went back to the house, Mercedes was paranoid for the rest of the night and it kind of annoyed Sam

For the next couple days they hung out and partied until it was time for everyone to leave except for Brandon and Quinn they were staying the rest of the trip with Sam and Mercedes, Mercedes enjoyed herself but she just needed some piece and quiet and she was becoming overwhelmed with everyone being around Brandon and Quinn promised to stay out of her and Sam's way for the next couple days that they would be there so she decided to plan something nice for Sam, she gave Quinn and Brandon the heads up and they talked him into hanging out with them while she prepared, he was reluctant to go but finally gave in leaving Mercedes his gun that Brandon brought him which she went crazy on Brandon for buying it for him in the first place

As soon as they left she showered and cooked them up a nice dinner, she sat everything up in the bedroom, food, deserts, massage oils and champagne for him, she closed the curtains so no sun could shine in the room and lit candles she was dressed in a robe with nothing under it, she placed rose petals all around the bed and crawled in it, she was going to feed her husband, pamper him and make love to him until the sun went down

She texted Quinn to let her know that her and Brandon could send Sam home, telling them to make up a lie and tell him she's in pain or something for him to leave them

After she sent the text she patiently waited for Sam to get there twiddling her thumbs, she heard hard footsteps coming towards the room and smiled she could see his silhouette appear in the room he didn't move towards her he just stood there staring at her, she couldn't see his face because of the dim room but she wonder why he wasn't moving

"Baby what's wrong?"

When he moved closer her breath caught in her throat this wasn't a silhouette of Sam nor Brandon she was frozen in place and couldn't move this person walked closer and she finally got a glimpse of his face

It couldn't be who she thought it was , she had to be dreaming, she closed her eyes and opened them back up and he got closer she let out a small scream

"Shane?"

"Well hello beautiful"

"Bu-but why are you here, how are you here? You-you suppose to be in prison rotting, you got life in prison"

"I had a little help escaping Thanks to..."

"Thanks to who?"  
Suddenly the NFL player body guard appeared snatching the curtain open brightening the room up

"Bitch did you think we wouldn't find you, we know those evidence were fake we found,now where are the real ones! and if you don't tell us I know your ex who was happy to break out of prison would beat it out of you, he doesn't have a problem with it at all,by the way he did kill your mother and friend you slut!"

"You shut up right now!  
She yelled but they both just laughed at her

She quickly reached in the draw on the side of her and grabbed for Sam's gun

"What are you doing?!"  
Shane yelled at her pointing his gun at her

Mercedes quickly pointed Sam's gun at him with shaky hands  
"Get out before my husband comes in and kill you both!"

Shane laughed  
"Your husband? Bitch, you're a fucking whore always was always will be, a high-class one, but still a whore nonetheless.I saw you with the white boy last night you like those white boys huh? and you're pregnant are you sure it's his? Any man who's claiming you has got to be some pussy-whipped idiot.C'mom now"

The bodyguard laughed and agreed with him  
"Whipped as hell who in their right mind would wife a whore like you? You're nothing but trouble"

She thought about what they said and for a second wondered if they were right. She tried to fight it but tears welled up in her eyes as she held the gun towards him placing a pillow protectively over her stomach, she had allowed them to not only judge her, but to label her as well, that was something she never did, who was they to judge her? They were nothing but a psycho and a undercover fag

She had done what she had to, the world had taken everything from her that she needed most, her father, her mother, Puck and even Santana,she had nothing to push her but her, was she wrong because she chose not to be poor or work a job she hated, probably in food or retail, for a few bucks an hour while she watched women who didn't look half as decent as her live the good life?

She didn't have a college fund or parents, or family she knew,she didn't have shit, the only thing she had was looks and that special weapon between her legs, and even though she questioned it for years, there was no denying that it was special, she watched man that she slept with go crazy in it and jump through hoops to get it again and one of them was standing right in front of her at the moment pointing a gun at her

She began to wonder if her ability to sex men up and use them was a gift or a curse and right now it was feeling like a curse

Here she landed a man, one who, for the first time in her life made her feel good while in the beginning she felt like an imposter, what started as nothing more then a revenge on Santana had now become a future she desired, yet it could be all snatched away by these two crazy men

Mercedes tried to plead with them she was hoping and praying that Sam would not walk through that door

"Shane if you loved me like you use to say you did you would let me go for the sake of my baby"

"Fuck you and your baby! The only way I'm letting you go is if you leave the white boy and come with me we can raise the baby together"

"Shane you were given life in prison, you broke out,the cops are probably on your ass right now, and I wouldn't dare be with a psycho like you the same psycho that killed my loved ones! You must really be crazy to think that I would be with you! I don't care if you were the last man on this earth! I'm happily married to my husband the father of my child!"

"You shut up right now bitch!"  
Shane shook the gun at her but he wouldn't shoot and she wouldn't shoot him she hated this man with everything in her but yet she couldn't pull the trigger she just needed that push to do it she Prayed in her head that The Lord would keep her she knew she did wrong in her life and she's been reaping for it but she was finally happy and a changed person even if Shane killed her today she Prayed her baby would survive and Sam...she knew it would be hard to raise a child as a single father but at least he would have a good support system and she would be with her mother and Puck watching over them, she didn't wanna think like that but how else could she get out of this situation?

"Either you get up and come with me or you and your unborn child is dead!"

"Please Shane! How can you kill a child?!"

"It's not my child so I don't care!"

She looked at the the bodyguard  
"Please don't do this how could you do this to me you helped the guy who killed my love ones break out of prison? I never did anything to you or Desmond until I collected those evidences, the twins are dead because of him! And you're nothing but his flunky you and Shane is doing his dirty work You're right the evidence you got are fake but if I was still going to blackmail you I could've been done it, but I'm happy now I'm not thinking about you guys anymore, just let me be happy you don't have to worry about anything"

"You think I'm going to believe that, coming from a conniving slut like you why would believe you? And I'm no ones flunky!"

Shane spoke almost in a whisper  
"You've messed my life up, what am I suppose to do now? I've got life in prison my family barely comes to visit me because they're ashamed of what I did, I did it all because you couldn't keep your legs closed!"

She became more nervous of the fact that he'd come to kill her

"I wasn't having sex with him we were talking! You messed your life up not me! All because you wanted to be a psychotic asshole!"

Shane lifted his gun towards her and she lifted hers higher  
"Stay calm and don't lift that or I swear I would use this"!  
the Smith and Wesson she shakily had pointing at him was aiming towards his face Mercedes never had to shoot a gun but learned to shoot one because of her lifestyle she never got a chance to purchase a gun but she knew how to aim if she had too"

He chuckled  
"So you're gonna kill me?"  
He asked in a tone of disbelief  
"If you wanted to kill me you could've been did it"

"I don't want to but..."

She stopped when they heard a door open

He looked at her and smirked  
"Who's that your husband?

"I'm alone"  
She said in a panic

She knew Shane wouldn't believe her seeing that the room was romantically set up she didn't realize that the bodyguard had disappeared now she was wondering where he could be

When she heard the familiar pattern of Sam's feet coming up the stairs towards the bedroom and his deep voice echoing calling her name it felt as if her heart stopped

When he turned the corner and saw Shane pointing a gun directly at her, she wanted to scream out "run!"  
But she couldn't Sam's eyes lit up with anger and he rushed towards Shane he didn't move quickly enough and she watched as Shane lifted the weapon and fired 3 shots all hitting Sam

She wanted to scream instead she continued aiming the gun at Shane who looked surprised at what he done yet his face showed no remorse by the time he faced Mercedes she was squeezing the tigger she lost track at how many times she fired but she didn't stop until she saw Shane falling to the floor as the crimson blood begin to pour out of the holes she put in him seeing Shane fire 3 shots into her Husband her better half and watching him fall to the floor without moving gave her the strength that she had been looking for since Shane stepped into the room to pull the trigger

"Oh God no" she yelled out as she crawled out of the bed holding her stomach because of the pain Noah was kicking like crazy and she knew her baby was probably under stress she stepped over Shane and got on her knees in front of Sam who was laying flat on his stomach stiff with blood spilling from under him

"Baby please don't die,don't die she kept repeating she heard Quinn and Brandon walk into the house coming up the stairs laughing as she sat there staring at Sam in shock holding her stomach unable to move covered in his blood one min he was breathing the next min he wasn't Quinn walked in the room and took in the scene she screamed and dropped to her knees next to Mercedes

"Sam! No! Sam!"  
She tried to turn Sam over but Brandon grabbed her hands

"Help Mercedes!"

Quinn went into shock as well staring at her bloody hands with wide eyes

Brandon shook her  
"Quinn help Mercedes! Get out of here take her in the next room while I help Sam now!"  
He quickly dialed 911

Quinn snapped out of it and grabbed Mercedes pulling her up  
"Cedes! Let's go!"

Mercedes stood up reaching for Sam as Quinn pulled her away

"Brandon it-it's someone someone else!  
She attempted to tell Brandon the bodyguard was there

Brandon didn't respond he dropped to his knees next to Sam crying  
"No bro, don't you die on me please bro, you can't leave us man no, you just married your beautiful wife you can't leave her and Noah man, fight bro please!"

Quinn pulled Mercedes to the next room and locked the door she grabbed some clothes not caring who they belonged to and helped Mercedes dressed,they both sat on the floor hugging and rocking back and forth

They heard noise in the next room like someone was fighting then they heard 5 shots then silence...Quinn looked at Mercedes then scrambled towards the door screaming Brandon's name

"Brandon no baby! Brandon!

Mercedes grabbed Quinn trying to pull her back  
"No Quinn! Don't you go out there! no I can't lose you sis I can't please don't go! Quinn! If Brandon and Sam is gone Noah and I need you!"

Quinn snatched away from her and unlocked the door running out the room she heard 2 more shots  
"Mercedes sat there crying what was she going to do if Quinn, Brandon and Sam was gone?

"Quinn I can't lose you too! Quinn!" Mercedes sat there yelling for Quinn but all she heard was silence

She picked herself up off the floor and walked towards the door through her pain she peeked her head around the door with no sign of anyone, she slowly walked to the next room and Saw Quinn and Brandon hovering over Sam as the bodyguard laid not to far from him with about 7 holes in him,you could still see the smoke from Brandon's gun as he held on to it shaking

Quinn grabbed his hand and slowly pried his fingers from around the gun removing it from his hand his knees gave out as she took it and he fell to the floor crying into his hands

"Is he dead? Is my husband dead?"

Mercedes asked almost in a whisper neither Brandon or Quinn replied as Mercedes inched closer when she got up to them her legs gave out like Brandon's and she fell..Quinn fell to the floor with her bracing Mercedes fall so Mercedes wouldn't hurt herself or the baby she pushed her body against Mercedes so she could basically fall on top of her

Quinn hit the floor hard as Mercedes's landed on top of her but she didn't care she could barely feel the pain nothing could top the pain that they were feeling at the moment especially Mercedes's pain

They all sat there crying as they heard sirens approaching Mercedes was numb through the whole ordeal just as she was when her mother was killed she sat there and watched as they lifted Sam's body, Sam was a beautiful strong man, but as Mercedes looked at him, she didn't see her Sam, his skin was pale, his body was limp as they picked him up she was hoping for a miracle but right now he looked as good as dead

They tried to help Mercedes to make sure the baby was ok but all she wanted was for them to help her husband, the only thing that made her accept the help was Lil Noah

Sam had to be airlifted back to the states they tried to make Mercedes stay because of how far along she was,but Mercedes wasn't having it she didn't care if she gave birth as soon as she stepped off the plane  
She just needed to be by Sam's side

On there way to the hospital Mercedes became hysterical

She started yelling out as Quinn and Brandon looked on

"Is this my warning huh?! You warned me, but you didn't tell me that my husband would be killed! We just married not even a week ago! Lord why me?! Why?!

She screamed so much her voice became hoarse

Quinn grabbed her to make her calm down  
"Cedes he hasn't been pronounced dead don't put that on him, he's going to be alright,calm down before you go into Labor,Noah is feeling your stress too"

Mercedes calmed down and started rubbing her belly,  
"Sorry baby, you've been through a lot since I've been carrying you, we're going to be alright baby"

Quinn bent down and kissed her stomach she laid her head on Mercedes stomach for a second and closed her eyes, she started praying in her head for lil Noah, for Sam, for Mercedes, for all of them

Quinn started walking Mercedes around making her take breaths in and out to calm her down while Brandon stayed back in the room as they worked on Sam

They ran into Melissa and Kellan in the waiting room, they instantly flew back for Mercedes along with everyone else, before you knew it, the whole crew even the ones like Kurt, Sebastian and Rory who all left early was there, the waiting room was filled up with all of them

Mercedes fell in Kellan and Melissa arms as she cried into Kellan's chest as Sam's dad hugged her from behind,Sam's dad was strong,but Mercedes felt bad for him, here he was just starting to build a relationship with his Son who had been out of his life for years now his son is laying on his death bed,Sam's Grandmother made it to the hospital and even though she could be wacky sometimes she was the strongest person there and everyone gained strength from her as she comfort her (son) Sam's dad

Melissa and Kellan gathered everyone around as they prayed for Sam and Mercedes, but Brandon stayed by Sam's side the whole time he didn't wanna talk, nor listen unless it was pertaining to Sam or Mercedes and the baby,the only words Brandon had said was that he never left Sam's side even when Sam had to leave to come to California with his Grandmother he still stayed by Sam's side and was on the first thing smoking to Cali to attend college with Sam after he graduated from high school in Tennessee, he said he never left him and he wasn't leaving him now Sam wasn't just his best friend he's his brother..

Mercedes stayed the night at the hospital being closely monitored by the nurses and everyone stayed by her and Sam's side no one left the hospital that night and Mercedes fell asleep holding someone's hands and didn't know who it was but someone tightly held on to her right hand as someone held on to her left as she drifted off to sleep... She didn't know if it was all in her mind,but she could hear Puck's and her Mother voices and someone's voice she couldn't detect,as she drifted off telling her that everything is going to be alright that Sam would be alright...

**_To be continued_**

**_Hope this chapter was enjoying :-)_**

**_Next chapter coming soon_**

**_Mercedes would definitely get to that happy ending she has been aching for, but sadly her and Sam will go through their troubles before she gets there_**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews and favorites! :-),:-), :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

****Disclaimer I own nothing******

**_This is Perez Hilton reporting live  
Some of you might remember the young girl back in 2004 who mother and friend were killed by her crazy ex.. If you do not remember let me refresh your memory_**

**_14 year old Mercedes Jones friend was killed by her overly jealous ex, murdered right before her eyes, then he came back a week or so later and brutally murdered her mother while she was living her life in Michigan with her aunt_**

**_the people who did know about the story it didn't make the top news why? I have no idea but I had my sources,We all wondered what happened to this girl,she disappeared did she go by an alias? Hmm maybe so,but years later and she has made the news again, her crazy ex struck again he tried to kill her and her husband after they were married beautifully in Muai somehow she survived but her husband is on his death bed, and her ex is dead thanks to her, we're all wondering how did her ex escape prison? And who helped him, there was another suspect, but he managed to escape he was pronounced dead at the scene with 7 bullet holes in him but I guess he survived how did he survive that and where is he?_**

**_Hmm Ms Jones who now goes by Ms Evans seems like trouble first her mom and friend now possibly her husband,rumor has it that her ex went crazy back in the day because she was getting it on with her friend while her ex was waiting on her that's out cold lets see what happens to her sexy husband known photographer and artist in LA, let's pray he survives, you heard it all hear from Perez Hilton bitches!_**

"Turn it off!"  
Mercedes screamed as they all sat around the waiting room watching messy ass Perez on the screen how did he know about all of this and how did he know about what happened in 2004 Mercedes just started letting people know her real name now she was possibility going to be recognized Thanks to Perez messy Hilton

The tv was shut off and she cried into her hands  
"How did he survive? Brandon put 7 holes in him!"

it was almost like he had nine lives now Mercedes was worried that if Sam survived someone would come after them and if she decided to black mail them like she planned on in the beginning so be it at least her family would be safe with them behind closed doors

Weeks went by and Sam still never woke up but he wasn't pronounced dead yet even though he basically looked like it he wasn't and thats all that mattered their family and friends were at the hospital day in and day out and she was grateful for that, she was now in her 9th month and getting closer to giving birth to Noah, she was more relaxed even though her husband was still on his death bed.. Luckily for her no one recognized her or bothered her after Perez little gossip...She realized that she had been through so much carrying Noah, first Sam walking out on her, now this, she prayed that their baby would come out healthy,she made sure she took her vitamins, ate and slept like she was suppose too, even though she was cramped up in the hospital most of the time everyone made it comfortable for her including the nurses

She knew that if anything was wrong with Noah the damage would be done already seeing that she was 9 months but it didn't hurt to start being on her job

The DR told her that it wasn't looking good for Sam but in his practice he have witnessed plenty of miracles and he had hope that Sam would be alright

It seemed that Sam started getting better and better each day and Mercedes along with everyone expected/wish for him to wake up in no time

Mercedes breezed through her pregnancy but was now having pains she started feeling contractions one day and had her head laid in Melissa lap while Melissa ran her fingers through Mercedes's hair massaging her scalp to calm her as Quinn rubbed soothing circles on her back and Kurt massaged her feet,she more than likely would be going through labor soon and just wanted Noah to hold off until his Father woken up

Quinn gave Mercedes a worried look as she moaned and squirmed around from the pain  
"Sis, if Noah is ready to come out let it happen rather Sam is up or not, when he wakes he will see his beautiful son don't worry"

"I know Quinn but I just need him awake for the birth of his son! Ahhh!"  
Mercedes screamed as a pain ripped through her

"Oh my Cedes are you ok?!"  
Kurt asked her as he jumped when she screamed

"I'm ok I just need to go to the restroom help me up Kurt"

Kurt slid her slippers back on and stood helping her to her feet he grabbed one hand as Mercedes squeezed it almost breaking his hand and with his other hand he had it protectively resting on her lower back

"Cedes you're going into labor"  
Melissa announced as Cedes attempted to walk with Kurt

"No I'm not I just need to use the restroom!"

Quinn jumped up to help as Finn and Mike came to help as well,Kellan,Sam's dad, sebastian and Rory left to grab something to eat for everyone as Brandon stayed by Sam's side when Mercedes couldn't

Melissa had children herself she knew Mercedes was in Labor but she was being stubborn because she wanted Sam by her side

Mercedes was only able to take a few steps as everyone protectively walked with her suddenly her water broke, running down her legs onto the floor

Finn looked down with wide eyes  
"Oh Shit I think her water just broke"

Mike looked down with a disgusted look and started gagging  
"I'm sorry little sis I be back"  
He walked away clutching his stomach like he was on the verge of puking

While Kurt was smiling from ear to ear like it didn't bother him at all

Quinn and Melissa pushed the guys out the way and took charge calling for the nurses and getting a wheel chair for Mercedes

Mercedes put up a fuss the whole time even when she was laying in the hospital bed as her contractions ripped through her back to back and still wanted to hold off for Sam, there was no holding back Lil Noah was coming quick and as much as Mercedes wanted Sam there for the birth it wasn't possible with him being in a Coma

Mercedes gave in after a while when she came to the realization that she couldn't hold off any longer the look on Kurt's face was hilarious as Mercedes squeezed his hand and screamed as if she was possessed as she was told to push

She pushed and pushed and finally pushed out her baby boy he was a big 10 pounds 6 ounces his eyes were wide open and he looked like a splitting image of Sam and his dad, it seem like Sam made him all by himself the only thing he picked up from Cedes was her eyelashes and her button nose,

He had his dad's big green eyes, his hair was thick and sandy brown he even had deep dimples in his face like his grandfather , he was beautiful

Sebastian instantly started taking pictures when he saw him

October 19 2013 was a special day  
Noah Samuel Evans was born October 19 2013 at approximately 4:30 pm and Samuel Evans woke up out of his coma at approximately 4:35 pm 5 mins after his baby boy came into this world

Everyone cried and praised like they were in church they even got a few weird looks but they didn't care Sam was awake and baby Noah was not only born beautiful but healthy as well October 19 for now on would always be a special day for them

Sam was weak and barely talking but the smile on his face was unforgettable as he looked at his beautiful baby boy, Melissa turned into a mother like usual if Sam made a peep she was by his side and Mercedes could tell Sam was overwhelmed from all the attention him, Mercedes and Noah was getting, Mercedes politely asked everyone to give them sometime alone for a while

When they were all gone Mercedes looked at a quiet Sam as she feed Noah

"Hey"

"Hey"  
Sam spoke back in almost a whisper

"Baby, do you remember anything?"

"I don't remember what I was doing before, all I remember is walking into the room and seeing a guy holding a gun towards you and I reacted then it went blank from there

" I was planning a romantically day for us then that happened baby that was Shane he escaped from prison with the help of the body guard and he threatened that I leave with him and we'd raise the baby together and if I didn't he would kill me and the baby"

"Then I walked in and charged at him and he shot me"  
Sam finished

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry I put you though this"

"Shhh it's ok baby, you didn't know that your ex would break out of prison just how you didn't know that he would be a psycho back in the day, it's over and done with I'm alive let's move on from this"

"How can we move on if Desmond and his bodyguard are still out there?"

"We can, they will get theirs trust me"

Mercedes wasn't sure if Sam and Brandon would try anything but she trusted him and she trusted that he wouldn't do anything crazy, she knew that Desmond and the bodyguard were probably hiding out they probably wouldn't try anything else as long as they stayed away from her and her family they wouldn't have to worry about her exposing them

After a few days Sam was discharged the Dr said that it was unbelievable at how fast he healed and he got his weight back up and Muscular frame back in no time he even looked sexier even with the scars on his torso from when he was shot and went through surgery how was that possible, if Mercedes wasn't all patched up and told to not have sex until her 6 weeks was up she would probably be pregnant again it took everything in her to not jump her husband bones. He wouldn't even touch her because he knew what it would lead too so he played it cool while Mercedes was horny as hell

The year went by with a breeze, they were happy, their family and friends were happy and life was good Sam and Mercedes were happy now both 28 years old with a 1 year old terrible child who had just turned one not even a week before who was beyond his years they celebrated their birthdays and holidays but didn't make a big deal out of it they were just happy that things were finally going right and they were getting closer and closer to that happy ending.. Their son was a mess he could talk better then most one year olds, he could walk like a pro, ran through the condo most of the time, and he had his dad wrapped around his little fingers, Sam let him get away with anything which would result in Mercedes getting on both of their cases

He basically ran over Sam and when Sam did get serious with him Noah would look at him like he was a joke

"Noah sit your behind down"  
Sam yelled at him after Noah kept running back and forth around the family room

"No dwaddy!"  
Noah yelled back at him and giggled

Sam sighed as he looked at Mercedes for help

She shrugged  
That's what you get I told you to lay some rules down now he doesn't take you serious, you're like a big teddy bear to him, I know he's adorable but you can't let him get away with everything Sam what are you going to do when I'm not here,luckily I'm always here,Noah sit your butt down!"

"Ok momwy"  
He instantly stopped and crawled up into Mercedes lap resting his head on her boobs

"How do you do that?  
Sam asked her as he watched Noah settle down in a instant

"He knows mommy don't play"

Noah was fast asleep on Mercedes he ran around so much that he tired himself out if Mercedes didn't make him sit he would've kept running and probably would've fell out from exhaustion

Mercedes,Sam and Noah all fell asleep on the couch watching tv until Brandon called Sam's phone and asked if him and Quinn could keep Noah for the night, Mercedes was reluctant until Sam convinced her to let him go, he was horny and having alone time with his wife was now rare for him Mercedes bathed Noah and got him ready after his nap and sent him off to his uncle and auntie

Before she could shut the door all the way Sam had her pressed against it and was attacking her mouth, he kissed her so hungrily that she was out of breath by the time he pulled away

"I want you so fucking bad"

He desperately told her as he picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her up to the room

He dropped her on the bed and Mercedes bounced up in the air almost falling off the bed on her ass but he stopped her from falling by  
planting his body on top of hers and attacking her mouth again

He literally ripped her clothes off of her including her bra and panties as she laid there naked watching him admire her body, he quickly removed his clothes stripping down to the nude, as long as she had been with him she was still mesmerized at how beautiful his body was

His thick, hardness stood at attention and Mercedes watched the precum drip from the beautiful tip she got on her knees and crawled in front of him and took him into her mouth, twirling her tongue around the tip

She let it go with a loud pop and licked her lips  
"Mmmmmmm,you taste delicious baby"

She tried to take him in her mouth again and he stopped her pushing her on her back and crawled in between her legs lowering his face down there and sucked her clit into his mouth

"Mmmmmm, hmmmmm"  
Was all she could hear from him as he sucked, licked and slurped on her she could feel her climax approaching and couldn't help but ride his face

"You're about to cum baby?"  
He asked her as he stopped for a second to look up at her

"Yessss", she drawled out, I love when you eat this baby, you eat it soooo good"

He went back to work pumping 2 fingers inside of her he removed his fingers and gently sucked and blew on her clit

"Baby?" She called out to him with a moan

"Tell me what you want baby?"  
He asked her as he continued to suck on her

"Harder"

"Harder what?"

"My clit,suck my clit harder baby! Ohhhh so good!

She screamed out as he gave her what she wanted

Her legs started shaking and she wanted to snapped her thighs shut around his head as her climax got closer and closer

He grabbed her thighs and held them in place as he went to work  
Her shaking intensified and she screamed flooding his mouth with her juices he let her legs go and she snapped her thighs close around his head riding her orgasm out when she relaxed her legs Sam came up face red and gasping for air

"Shit woman you almost killed me"

"Sorry" she blushed and apologized

He crawled up her body and laid between her legs grazing her soaked heat

"Have you been taking your pills?"  
He asked her

"No I have to get them refilled baby so maybe we should use a condom"

"No condoms I told you I was going to get you pregnant again right?

"Yes baby"

"well then"  
He entered her before she could protest

He slowly started sliding in and out of her  
"Feels so damn good baby, hmmmm"

It was something about hearing Sam tell her how good it feels and hearing him moan in her ear that turned her on

"You like being inside me baby?"  
She already knew his answer but wanted to hear him say it"

"I love it,ahhhhh shit, hmmmmm"  
He moaned out as she watched his eyes roll in the back of his head as he slowly pumped into her

"Damn baby, I love you so much"

"I love you too baby"  
He answered back as him and Mercedes slowly moved with each other

She let her hands drop down to his muscular ass and massaged him before gripping his cheeks pushing him into her still slow but harder

"Shit,shit,shit you're so wet and tight baby"

"Hmmmm"  
She grabbed his face and kissed him hard sucking his tongue and nibbling on his lower lip

"I'm so close Cedes, Fuuuccckkk,hmmmm, hmmmm" he moaned every time he pumped into her and it was like music to her ears he had the sexiest moan ever and every time he moaned she got wetter

They both moved with a rhythm together until Sam started pumping into her erratically

"I'm bout to come...I'm about to come!..,I'm coming, I'm coming he yelled out as he pumped so hard into her the headboard was hitting up against the wall

"Ohhhh baby, I am too! She screamed digging her nails into his muscular back

"Baby..I love youuuu...ahhhh.. He moaned out as he hit his climax spraying his seed deep inside her

She hit her climax as well and screamed out his name  
Sam! I love you too!

He collapsed on top of her resting his face in the crook of her neck his breathing got heavy and she could feel his breath on her neck

"Baby?"

He answered her with a hmm before he lightly started to snore she giggled to herself when she realized he was asleep, she could manage his weight on her for a while until it becomes too much, she made a mental note to tease him about passing out to get him back for teasing her every time she passes out from her intense orgasms

She let him sleep for a while before she took all her strength and pushed him off her he rolled onto his stomach but never woke up, she jumped in the shower then straightened up the condo from Noah throwing his toys everywhere, she then made some Cajun chicken pasta and garlic bread for her and Sam and made her a plate, she poured her a glass of wine and crawled up on the couch turning the tv on to find a movie she got excited when she noticed batman the dark knight was on

"My baby has turned me into a nerd"  
She said to herself as she thought about how she never watched any super hero movies until she met Sam she could hear the shower going and knew Sam was finally up and couldn't wait to cuddle up on the couch with him and watch movies all night, she missed her little baby Noah terribly, but was going to take a advantage of her and Sam's free time without him

"Smells good baby"  
Sam told her as he made it down the stairs she made him a plate and poured him a glass a wine and they cuddled up, eating and watching tv

They didn't make it through the movie before they both were asleep having a busy body child was taking a toll on them both

Sam woke up the next morning with Mercedes laying on his chest he knew that Noah was coming home soon that day and wanted to make love to Mercedes one last time before then

He reached his hand between her legs and started rubbing her heat she moaned but didn't wake up

He slide from under her and got on his knees below her on the couch

He untied the waist band of her pajama pants and pulled them down her legs he then pulled her panties to the side and licked her from slit to clit and sucked her clit into his mouth he enjoyed going down on his wife and would do it everyday if she allowed him too she instantly got wet but her eyes were still closed

She opened her eyes halfway and looked down at her sexy husband pleasuring her with his mouth

"Hmmm baby what are you doing?"

He looked up at her with an innocent look and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand  
"What does it look like baby? Just go back to sleep ok"

She smiled down at him then closed her eyes  
"well GoodMorning to you too Mr Evans"

He continued to pleasure her until they heard banging on the door

Whoever it was wouldn't let up and continued to bang Sam got up wiping his mouth and fixing his pants he was pissed and whoever was on the other side of that door turned him off making all his lustful thoughts disappear, he had his fist balled up ready to bash somebody's face in but stopped in his tracks when he heard  
"LAPD open up!"

Sam looked at Mercedes confused and Swung the door open by then Mercedes was decent and on her feet right next to him he opened up the door with a scowl, LAPD or not it was disrespectful to come banging on someone's door that early in the morning

There stood two officers a Caucasian woman who looked manly and a African American male who looked very young maybe in his mid to late 30's

"May I help you officers?"  
Sam asked,they looked around him to Mercedes, Mercedes Jones now Mercedes Evans? the lady asked

"That's me"  
Mercedes replied in a shaky voice

"You are under arrest...You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state"  
The lady pushed Sam out the way and grabbed Mercedes making her turned around

"What the fuck?!"  
Sam yelled out as he reached for Mercedes but the male officer stopped him

"Don't make another move Sir,your wife is under arrest we have an warrant out for her arrest"  
He flashed Sam a piece of paper

"What did I do?!"  
Mercedes asked as her voice crack and she started to cry

"What did she do?!"  
Sam asked the same question

She committed all different types of fraud over the years sir she could get 1 to 20 years in prison"

"What!?"  
Sam screamed he couldn't believe what he was hearing all he heard was 20 years how can he be away from his wife for 20 years it's murderers out here that get less than that and she's getting threatened with 20 years for fraud! He couldn't believe it

Mercedes couldn't do anything but cry, yea she had committed fraud when she was 2 young to do anything or get anything in her name and yea she used others names to not reveal her identity, but it wasn't extreme fraud and it never caught up to her, why now? She could feel it in her heart that the football player and his bodyguard had something to do with it,this had them written all over it, she tried to let them off easy but if they wanna keep playing games she could play too, she didn't care if it happened after her 20 year sentence that she could possibly do, they were going to get theirs,

She snatched away from the officer and jump into Sam arms wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms tightly around his neck as she cried into his shoulder

"Baaabbby I'm sorry"  
Was all she could say, she brought her baggage into the relationship and not only has it affected her but it has affected Sam and even their child, Sam was almost killed because of her, he had to save her ass plenty of times in the beginning putting himself in danger as well now here he was being forced to possibly be a single father they couldn't get a break maybe everyone would be better off with her being away for 20 years so they could live their lives even their friends who her baggage had affected as well...  
maybe Sam could find a better wife and a better mother for Noah because she was doomed

But yet she couldn't let go, she didn't wanna let go she didn't know how to make it up to Sam she didn't know how she could make it up to Sam she was simply just sorry, she was not ready to leave her precious baby and her precious husband

"Cedes no" is all Sam could say as he sobbed into her neck  
"No they can't take you from me, they can't"

Mercedes held on to him for dear life and wouldn't let go it took both officers to pry her away from him

As she reached out for him trying her best to get back to him

The male officer almost dropped a tear the scene was truly sad, it hurt his heart to separate two loves especially when they have children but, it was his job and he had to do his job rather he liked it or not the lady officer on the other hand could careless all she wanted to do was get Mercedes in the back of that police car

"Please just let me get one last picture of my wife please"  
Sam begged they allowed him to snap a picture of her face with his phone, he didn't care if she looked distraught or her eyes was blood shot red he just needed one last picture of her just incase they're separated for 20 years

Sam watched desperately as they took her away and loaded her in the car  
He yelled out,  
"We're going to get through this baby we always do!"

The farther the car got down the block as they pulled off the more his heart ached, when the car was out of his line of vision, his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, he loss his breath and fell to the floor gasping for air, when he caught his breath he cried like a baby the door was still wide open and he didn't have the strength to close it, he heard footsteps and looked up into worried faces of Quinn and Brandon as Quinn held a sleeping Noah in her arms

"Sam?" Brandon called out to him but Sam didn't move  
Brandon reached down and pulled Sam to his feet when he looked Sam in the eyes he wrapped his arms around him crushing him in a hug as Sam squeezed him tight crying into his shoulder Brandon didn't know what was going on but there was no sign of Cedes all Sam kept repeating over and over again was they took her man! That took her from me!"

"Why us Brand!? Why?! What did we do to deserve this!?"

All Brandon did was hug him back

Noah woke up through all the commotion and his big green eyes scanned the room looking for his mother when he saw no sign of her he started crying all it took was a bottle and he was back to sleep in no time,Quinn laid him down, by then Sam had calmed down and told Quinn and Brandon what happened

Quinn jumped up and claimed she quickly had to use the bathroom Brandon gave her a knowing look when she got up to walk away but said nothing

When she made it to the bathroom and closed the door she sat on the edge of the huge bathtub and took a deep breath she tried to hold it in but she couldn't,she broke down in the bathroom and cried... her heart was hurting for her sister and brother they were good people but why were they going through so much hurt? It wasn't fair not fair at all, she was so glad she came to LA to help Mercedes when Sam left her for that brief moment because if she didn't she never would have met Brandon she never would have moved in with him and she wouldn't be there to help Sam she was going to make it her obligation to help Sam with Noah and she knew Brandon would too she cried so much that she became weak

Brandon knocked on the door  
"Baby You ok?"

When he didn't get a response he opened the door to Quinn crying her eyes out he instantly took her into his arms and told her that everything would be ok

They stayed the night at Sam and Mercedes home and watched over Noah as an exhausted Sam slept

The next couple months was hard for Sam and Noah was a mess they had to celebrate Thanksgiving and Christmas with out Mercedes it was October when Mercedes was arrested she should've been celebrating Thanksgiving and Christmas with her family and friends but she was locked up like a criminal it made Sam sad when he realized that him and Noah would be bringing the new year in without her

Noah was not disciplined when it came to Sam , Noah couldn't sleep by himself he had to be laying on Sam or under Sam every chance he got and when he wasn't doing that he wasn't listening to Sam

"Noah let me put your shoes on!"

"No!"  
Noah screamed as he kicked his little legs

"Jesus Noah calm down!"

Sam yelled as he threw Noah shoes down and rested his face in his hands

Noah went quiet then started to cry it was always fun and games to him when it came to Sam but when he would realize that Sam wasn't having it he would cry

Sam let him cry for a min hoping he would start to behave he was having a hard time with Noah since Mercedes was gone, raising a crazy child, going back and fourth to court for Mercedes while continuing to work was hard on him he commended single fathers and single mothers for that matter he realized how hard it was to be a single parent, his dad along with other family and friends flew out to LA as much as they could to help him with Noah,Quinn and Brandon was always there along with his Grandmother, she was getting up in age and Sam couldn't keep bothering her,he was the father and he couldn't keep putting that burden on them,if Mercedes was in fact doing 20 years,then he would have to adjust

Brandon and Quinn walked in the house startling Sam and a crying Noah

"Sam what are you doing?!"

Sam jumped as he heard Brandon's voice and looked up from his hands to see worry etched on Brandon's and Quinn's faces

Brandon took in the scene as Noah laid there crying and Sam sat there with his face in his hands

"Noah won't listen to me, I'm trying to take him to the park but he won't behave"  
Sam said almost in a whining voice  
He Sighed and grabbed Noah's small foot to put his shoe on

"No!"  
Noah yelled with a giggle and started kicking his foot again

"See"  
Sam said gesturing to Noah

"Noah stop with the games and let your dad put your shoes on!"  
Brandon yelled

Sam watched as Noah quickly became obedient it seem as if he listened to everyone but Sam especially Quinn and Brandon, he could act a clown all day but when Brandon and Quinn came around he knew his aunt and uncle meant business and didn't dare test them like he did with Sam

Sam shook his head at Noah as he finally let Sam place his shoes on his feet

"Noah come here"  
Quinn called out to him,he jumped and and ran to Quinn jumping into her arms

"Why are you giving your dad a hard time" she asked him and he shrugged

Quinn came and sat next to Sam as Noah straddled her lap  
"Little bro, you need a break let Brandon and I keep Noah for the night we can take him to the park and give you a break"

"No Quinn that won't be necessary you guys can't keep helping me I feel like such a deadbeat father I can't even discipline my own child"

"You're not a dead beat Sam you're doing the best you can do you're a damn good father you just need to be more strict on Noah"

"I'm scared Quinn"

"Scared how Sam?"

"Scared Mercedes is not coming back anytime soon and my child is going to fall victim of neglect like I was, look at me every time I can't handle him you or Brandon or Kurt, my dad and everyone else have to save me"

Brandon walked up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder  
"Bro you would never be a bad father, like Quinn said you're a damn good father Noah just doesn't take you serious right now, don't worry he's acting out more because he miss his mother but he will come around trust me, you're exhausted just rest tonight and we would drop Noah back off first thing tomorrow morning ok?"

Sam really was exhausted his green eyes were now constantly red and he kept begs under his eyes he could use the rest

He finally agreed and let Brandon and Quinn take Noah, he opened up a beer and kicked his feet up he sat back and started reminiscing, he started to replay everything in his head that has happened over the year, boy ole boy if someone would have told him that he would go through all the things that he has went through over the year he would have probably punched them in the face, but yet he doesn't regret anything Mercedes would always be the love of his life and nothing that happened or will happen could deter him from that,he laid back and started dozing off, their home felt so empty without his wife and a part of him felt like it was missing a part of him was missing and he wouldn't be whole again until she was back

Maybe he was losing his mind or too exhausted but at times he felt like he could feel Mercedes when his eyes were close, he swore he could smell her sweet scent he swore he could feel her soft hands rubbing down his muscular arms or hear her soft foot steps through the house

"Mercedes!"  
He jumped up out his sleep when he thought he heard footsteps only to realize he was alone

He sighed and laid back down he was thinking about making a trip to Memphis to be with his family he didn't wanna impose and stay with his dad and his girlfriend so Melissa offered that he stayed with her,Kellan and the twins,Noah would love being around the twins and Sam wouldn't mind being back in his hometown for a while

Brandon was planning on visiting too at the end of the month to stay with his family for a week and offered Sam to ride with him and Quinn to Tennessee but Sam couldn't wait until the end of month he needed to get away now, as soon as Brandon and Quinn were due to have Noah back he was going to have their bags packed and ready to go his only concern was how Noah would react being on the road with him for 3 days

After he got his mind together in Tennessee he was going to do everything in his power to help Mercedes rather he searched for better lawyers or dished out thousand of dollars he just needed his baby home with him

To be continued

Next chapter coming soon

Hope this chapter was enjoyable :-)


End file.
